Somebody To Lean On
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: Sometimes in life no matter how much you like to be in control, there are things that you can't have any control over. Emily is now facing this hard truth as Ambassador Prentiss begins to lose her fight against a brain tumour, can JJ break through her walls to help. Slow burn Jemily, trigger warning for character with terminal illness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part One

"Good morning, sorry to do this to all of you." Hotch actually had a vague look of apology to his face as he walked into the conference room where his team were gathered minus a rather obvious member, it was as the others glanced around that they two made the same connection. "I'm afraid we'll be a team member down for a week, maybe more."

"Please tell me Princes is on a beach somewhere soaking up the sun for all of us." Morgan put forward making the easy calculation as everyone else did as to who was missing. He made the rather playful remark hoping it would prompt Hotch to give them a little more explanation for the unexpected absence of the tall agent.

"I'd like to do that." Hotch glanced at him. "But..." He shook his head slightly. "With Emily's permission I can tell you this..." He paused for a moment to reset the mood. "Ambassador Prentiss, was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer five months ago..." He revealed, his voice heavy. "Her condition has seriously deteriorated."

A intense sad silence shrouded over the room instantly, some of them looking at each other to confirm the seriousness of their reaction while JJ's head fell slightly as she stared at the closed file folder in front of her on the desk feeling as if the air had been sucked out of the room.

"What can we do?" Garcia finally asked in a shaky voice. "Emily must be so devastated."

"Emily has asked for some time to be with her mother, and I assured her we will cover her role here in the office." Hotch looked at Garcia and then around at the rest of the team. "She says she will try and come in when she can. The Ambassador has been moved to the Prentiss estate here in Washington, so Emily is still in town."

"We'll cover for as long as we need too, I hope you told her to stay with her Mother." Reid's frown was pronounced as he couldn't help but understand how he would feel if he had been given the same news about his own mother.

"I did." Hotch nodded. "She has asked that she be called in if we are called away, with you still being based at Quantico." He looked at JJ briefly.

"Clearly we're not doing that right?" Morgan pointed out before anyone could say anything, blue eyes had barely had the time to look up and react to her modified duties being pointed out.

"Without Prentiss we don't have a full team to work out of office, I'm afraid I will have no option but to bring her in." Hotch shook his head. "I'm sorry to have had to start the day like this, and I know that you will all need some time to process it yourselves." He took a breath. "Take a few minutes, talk among yourselves, or take a moment privately, be back at your desks by ten."

It seemed to only take until Hotch had left the conference room, Rossi following closely behind that Garcia finally spoke again.

"This is horrible, why didn't she say anything to anyone? Do you think her Mom hadn't told her what was going on?" She fretted. "And we have to do something, flowers? Balloons just seem wrong... so do cupcakes... but she has to know that we're thinking of them both and love her." She looked around at everyone expecting some help.

"I don't know Baby Girl." Morgan answered honestly breathing out a deep sigh as he backed away a little and shook his head, his mind obviously going over some things. "She's been Prentiss, a little more guarded maybe, but still on point, I've not noticed anything." He was almost talking to himself.

"I think all of us need to take Emily's lead on this." Reid offered his insight. "She's the one dealing with this, she needs to do it her way... like here at work. She can avoid paperwork but she'll need the focus of field work. We all know that when life is chaotic sometimes work is the only thing we have that grounds us, no matter how chaotic our work actually is."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Morgan looked at the younger Agent. "I don't know about anyone else but I need a real coffee, any one want a trip to the coffee house?"

"I do." Garcia nodded pressing up to stand and Reid nodded standing up as well. "Jayge?"

"Yes." JJ answered quietly clearly deeply effected by the news that Hotch had given them all.

-x-

With a soft breath out JJ stood feeling a little out of place holding the large covered casserole dish standing on the front porch of the enormous Prentiss home. She knew that probably the last thing in the world they needed was the homemade meal, she could only guess that a nutritionist and a chef were probably on call to fulfill the Ambassador's every need but it was just something she was used too. A tradition in her hometown to try and ease the family's burden of day to day life while underlining they weren't alone. Friends, neighbours were there to help if they could.

The door was opened a moment by a tall younger looking man, dressed not in a uniform, but in a very smart looking set of clothes.

"Agent Jareau." He said in greeting, the blonde having already given her ID at the gatehouse.

"Yes, hello. I was wondering if Emily was available for just a minute." She shifted the dish in her hands with a soft smile, glad that so far Henry was asleep and behaving in the newborn sling she had tightly cradled to her body.

"This way please." With a soft nod the young man led the blonde through into the large grand hallway and then into what was obviously a 'reception' room of some kind, decorated in a soft muted taupe, with a simple neutral coloured couch and two matching arm chairs, two matching end tables, and a coffee table in a deep teak wood, with a selection of magazines and a vase of fresh lilies on it. The hard wood floor partially covered by a rich rug of neutral tones. "Miss. Prentiss will join you shortly."

"Thank you." JJ said standing still while he left, putting the dish down carefully on the coffee table and fussed with Henry for a moment as she waited.

The door that he had partially closed was pushed open again just moments later by Emily, the dark haired beauty was dressed down in a pair of soft cotton pants with a long loose button through over shirt, her hair obviously recently washed rolled over her back and shoulders in loose waves, under it all though she looked exhausted.

"Jennifer." A small smile came to her lips as she eased the door closed behind her, her eyes falling on the blonde. "And my favourite man in the world." Her dark gaze dropped just a little to the bundle strapped around the blonde's body.

"I tried to dissuade him but he insisted that we bring over a little something to offer our support." She moved the small loose cover to fully expose Henry's head and face. "Do you want to hold him?"

"You know he terrifies me." Emily smiled tenderly, instantly leaning in closer to rub her finger tenderly over the baby's cheek, forehead and then down the tiny slope of his nose. "He's just too tiny." She looked up again into blue eyes. "What did you bring?" She glanced at the large pot.

"Tuna casserole, with the crispy topping you always claim to like when I make it for pot luck at work." JJ smiled at the tender way that Emily interacted with the small infant. "You probably don't need it just, where I'm from it's just a way to show your support when friends are going through something like this. How is she?" She asked the last question in a soft tender voice.

"Do you want to say hello, she likes visitors." Emily replied, stroking her hand over Henry's soft blonde curls.

"Yes... is she as afraid of babies as you are or would a visit with that new baby smell make her smile." JJ nodded wanting to do whatever she could to bring a little light with her visit.

"She would love a visit." Emily shook her head but then frowned. "Jennifer..." She paused. "Mother.." She paused and stood upright again, wiping one hand on her pant leg. "She can't talk, not clearly...I can understand most of what she tries to get across..." She frowned as she explained. "She has palsy, on the left side..." The brunette explained a little more.

"Emily..." JJ reached out and put her hand on the taller woman's arm. "I'm not in a rush, she can take as much time as she needs to gush over Henry." She gave a gentle understanding smile. "We work on her schedule and according to what she needs."

Emily looked up to the ceiling for a second and pulled in a slightly shaky breath.

"If you're in no hurry, then I'll take a few minutes for myself then." She moved and settled into the closest chair. "I'll risk a seated cuddle if you will."

"You know I trust you more then you trust yourself." JJ reminded her and eased the baby out of his sling and moved him into Emily's arms. "See... you're a natural."

Emily settled the baby against her body slightly and moved her hand to press down his top that had ridden up slightly.

"He is so perfect JJ." Dark eyes glanced up at the blonde but were filled with tears.

"Why didn't you tell any of us Em?" JJ perched on the edge of the coffee table so she could put her hands on Emily's knees.

"What could you do?" The brunette replied with a soft shake of her head. "There's nothing I can do." She shook it more.

"Support you, support her." JJ addressed the idea in a soft voice. "I know it might not seem like a lot but you're not alone in this. The whole team... Henry... me... we're here for you both."

"Then I'll be okay." Emily gave a brave smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't have to be, especially not right now." JJ assured her and squeezed her right hand over Emily's knee. "Have you been getting any sleep, eating?"

"A little to both." Emily admitted. "Since mother's seizure it's been harder..." The brunette admitted, leaning back in the chair slightly, bringing Henry with her, the sleeping baby didn't so much as murmur. "I'm not sure until then she...we believed it."

"She has always seemed invincible." JJ nodded that she understood. "I can understand how you would have trouble believing what a bunch of doctors are telling you both." She added wanting Emily to understand that while she'd wished the brunette had told her earlier, she understood completely her reasons for having not done so. Some things, no matter how absolute, weren't the things you could admit to yourself when there was still the chance to 'ignore' them.

"Exactly." Emily agreed with a soft nod. "And there are just so many people who want to see her to pay there respects..." The brunette rolled her eyes slightly. "And she won't disappoint any of them so at the moment I am literally organizing her day planner into fifteen minute 'visit' slots for old 'friends'."

"I don't think I'd have enough visitors to fill a half day." JJ admitted with soft amusement. "She's touched the lives of a lot of people." She added the truth. "But she needs to make sure she doesn't over do it."

"Try telling her that." Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I am going to manage to cope, I don't do well with people at the best of times, and this isn't the best of times." She sighed. "But that's why I'm the Ambassador's daughter, I was bred for this." She sat up a little, making Henry fuss a little, which in turn made the brunette frown slightly and look to JJ for direction.

"Just rock slightly." JJ encouraged her knowing that it was just likely a wiggling readjustment from the small child. "How about you let me help you help her?" She offered softly.

"You have enough Jenn." Emily shook her head, sitting up more and beginning a soft almost textbook rock, adjusting her hold on the infant, who reached up a small hand and wrapped it around a long dark lock that happened to fall within his reach.

"Please Emily." JJ lowered her voice. "Especially since the only reason you'll have to go on case is because I can't." She admitted the guilty fact that had been eating away at her since Hotch had pointed it out.. "If I could pump enough or ship it cross country I'd have already told Hotch I'm back on full duty so you can be here."

"Don't be ridiculous, your place is near your son." Emily frowned shaking her head more. "I can do this, I'm just out of practice." She admitted. "Though maybe if I can maybe pencil you in for an occasional fifteen minute slot, say once a week?" She offered glancing at the blonde.

"He'd be with me and he sleeps a lot." JJ shook her head back. "I know accepting help isn't something you're in practice with either but please, consider this the exception to every rule."

"Nothing I am doing right now is familiar Jenn." Emily was honest. "I spent part of this morning being talked through the functions of a multitude of medical machines that have been installed in what used to be the 'state room', but that is now my mother's bedroom. There's a litany of medications, each with side effects, that I need to be mindful of, and then there are the symptoms of the actual tumour." Emily took a quick breath. "I'm juggling official visits, personal visits, medical visits and her nap times, all while reminding her that she is sick and needs to take it easy." The brunette sighed. "I'm also running the estate, which I have little to no idea about, and tomorrow we meet with her lawyer."

"Which is exactly why it's okay to let me help." JJ pointed out to her. "Starting with heating up the casserole so you have something in your stomach." She offered the example. "Are you okay with him for a little bit?" She checked. "I'll get this in the oven and go say hi to your Mother, see if there is anything she needs." She squeezed her hand again over Emily's knee. "I know it isn't the same but when my Nanna got sick, my dad's mother, she spent her last months with us Em. There is a lot to do and sometimes nothing to do but sit ruminating in what is going on around you. Accepting help is part of the process." She acknowledged. "Now be good for Emily Henry." She ran her hand down the one Emily had cradled around him. "And don't worry he starts screaming the house down and I'll be back in a flash."

"The kitchen is straight across the hall from here, past the main staircase." Emily looked for a moment like she would fight the offer, but didn't. "Mother's in the room with the double doors, you'll pass it on the way to the kitchen."

"Perfect." JJ smiled moving to pick the dish up again.

-x-

"Ambassador?" JJ pushed the door open tentatively after knocking lightly, trying to make sure she didn't awaken the sick woman beyond unnecessarily if she didn't need too.

"Agent Jareau." The title wasn't exactly clear, but was easily discernible as the ever perfectly presented Ambassador, beckoned JJ over from her place propped up perfectly in a large state of the art hospital bed. Though the tapestry work quilt that covered it, and the expensive suit jacket and silk blouse the older woman was wearing most certainly weren't hospital standard.

"JJ please." The blonde moved in with a soft smile up to the perfect high backed chair that was at the side of the bed. "How are you doing? Do you need anything? Emily is just having a little time with Henry, my newborn..." She added not sure if the older woman would remember the obscure detail. "And I had brought tuna casserole over, which is warming up and was wondering if I can entice you into having some with your daughter." She decided that of course while remembering 'who' this woman was, she was also just a person, probably a tired scared one in some degree of pain and discomfort and she deserved to be treated with both respect and concern in equal degrees.

"I'm afraid after 6pm I am forbidden to eat." Elizabeth Prentiss managed to make her reply fluid and intelligible, even giving JJ a slight eye roll at the absurdity of the idea.

"Forbidden?" JJ repeated the word almost surprised by the severity of it. "I'm sorry..." She glanced around at the IV equipment and monitors. "But is that because it makes you feel ill or some silly rule they've given you to keep you from eating crackers in bed late at night?" She asked with a one sided smile.

An uneven smile pulled at the Ambassador's lips in return.

"My daughter..." It was obvious the words were harder to work at being more free flowing and not so 'ordinary or rehearsed' but still the older woman pressed on. "Likes time tables..." She brought her hand up, with a tissue to dab at the paralyzed side of her mouth when a tiny amount of spit gathered there threatening to spill onto her chin. "Routine." She added. "I dine at 7:30, 12:30 and 5:30."

"Are you always hungry at those times?" JJ didn't even stop to think as she moved up out of her chair and around to a small glass fronted cabinet off to the side full of fresh linens, taking out a bright white soft face cloth which she folded as she moved back into a long tube almost then folded in half. "Try this, the tissue is drying out your skin." She moved it over Elizabeth's hand on the same side which seemed to be less coordinated but clearly was still working despite the paralysis, the shape made it easy to hold onto and looked almost as if she was simply holding a handkerchief around her palm.

"I suppose one has to be." Elizabeth tried out the 'new' method with a soft smile. "It's what the hospital told her to do, she follows orders very well."

"She does." JJ nodded that she understood why Emily would have stayed to a regime, even if that regime was in place because a hospital had to feed a thousand patients in a small time frame three times a day. "But I think under the circumstances, you're a grown woman who can eat when she's hungry. So... can I interest you in some homemade tuna casserole? Even just a little, to keep your strength up."

"Sounds intriguing." The ambassador nodded slightly. "I don't know if I've ever tried to casserole fresh tuna."

"You're either in for a treat or you'll be calling security on me." JJ joked softly moving back to her chair. "Emily hadn't ever had it either until I brought it to a unit pot luck one day, since then it's what she always asks me to make her for any special occasion."

"I see." Again the older woman nodded slightly. "You're back at work she tells me, after having Henry."

"Yes, modified duties, I'm in house only and not working any field cases." JJ nodded as she explained. "Once he's a little older and on solid foods I'll go back on field work."

"You miss your work, even with your new son?"

"Yes, I miss the team, the good we do." JJ agreed. "It's hard to leave Henry some times but it's important to find a balance. Would you like to meet him? Your daughter I have to admit is hilarious with him, she can deal with the most dangerous people without flinching but she'll only hold him if she's sitting down. He wiggled earlier and she wanted to give him back in case she'd done something wrong."

"I would love to meet Henry." Elizabeth nodded slightly and smoothed her 'good' hand over her hair.

"How about I get Emily to bring him in and I'll see about your after dinner snack tray?" JJ pressed up with a smile. "Do you need anything else? Water, glass of wine?" She checked with a smirk.

"I have everything, thank you." The Ambassador's smile was gentle as she shook her head.

-x-

"Here we go..." JJ pressed into the Ambassador's room carrying the only tray she could find, which to her dismay seemed to be silver. There had been four of them carefully stacked on the side as if every meal the woman ate was carried on one. She had a small bowl set for the Ambassador herself to try the 'new' food, and a plate with Emily's on it. Along with three cups of coffee. The look of relief on Emily's face, who was still holding Henry was obvious, though if she was right at reading the scenario Elizabeth was enjoying the small baby even if he wasn't doing more then cooing and pulling ever so often on Emily's hair. "Let me get your Mother's ready and then I'll rescue you Em." She put the tray down on the movable over bed tray that was off to the side of the hospital bed and began to prepare things.

"Take your time Jennifer, I'm not as petrified as I look, it's a ploy." The brunette replied with a soft smile in the blonde's direction. Though as she spoke she actually shifted off the edge of the bed where she was resting and stood up with Henry, shifting him in her arms to compensate for her change in stance. "I heard about your break from the regime, which has only been in place two days." She cast a look between the blonde and her mother and back again. "And I didn't forbid food after six, I just wanted there to be a certain cohesive structure to things." She defended herself, moving away from the bed so JJ could move freely around it if she needed to.

"Of course, just... with that amount of medication trying to keep your stomach on a schedule might be hard." JJ moved the tray around and then pulled a large cloth napkin off to drape it over the Ambassador's lap. "And maybe Em she doesn't want you to know she likes chocolate after nine." She winked at the older woman more to emphases she was teasing the younger Prentiss.

"A shot of brandy around then would be nice." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be drinking with the medications mother..." Dark eyes went from JJ to the Ambassador and then back again with a certain 'look what you did' shine to them.

"Of course they don't, but we're not taking in excess, just a little something to help you relax to be ready to sleep." JJ looked back at Emily with the same almost challenge she would have at work.

"A nip my old friend Bertram would have called it." Elizabeth backed up JJ's point.

"Bertram Manning was a Scottish alcoholic who died of liver disease." Emily pointed out.

"Well your mother doesn't have to worry about liver disease, so I think a nip wouldn't hurt." JJ moved the other plate to the side for Emily moving over to offer her arms to take Henry so she could eat. "Would it?" She looked at Elizabeth for her input.

"It won't cure darling, but it's not going to kill me any faster now is it?" The Ambassador looked at her daughter with a soft smile seeming to have less moments where the words slurred as she relaxed.

"Fine." Emily shook her head as she looked towards JJ. "You have to take him, there is no me passing him to you, that would involve free movement of his oh so wobbly head."

"We've gone through this... you slip your hand under his head..." She moved her hands up to guide the brunette. "There we go... so it doesn't wobble and then we hand him over." She finished the transfer. "Now eat." She urged her softly, moving him to settle against her shoulder with one arm like a pro.

Emily moved slowly and eased down where JJ had put her food, at first putting a tiny amount on the end of her fork, barely enough to cover the tip, but as soon as she tasted it, her body remembered how hungry she was and just how much she loved the blondes tuna casserole, the next fork was filled with a generous helping of the creamy mix.

The Ambassador also seemed to be enjoy smaller amounts of the dish, her attention seemed to be torn however between eating and watching both her daughter and the young boy in JJ's arms, who was happy to just wiggle, gurgle and occasionally pull on her collar or hair.

"He's a very alert baby." Elizabeth noted.

"He is, makes me wonder if I'm going to be in trouble later on. Luckily he's a good sleeper too." JJ made a soft walk to the side of the bed, bouncing him lightly. "Was Emily alert when she was a baby?"

"Oh she was into everything." The ambassador nodded. "She was actually born in Marrakesh, did you know that?" As JJ didn't even seem to notice the three attempts it took her to get Marrakesh out, the Ambassador didn't stiffen at the challenge as she might have with others.

"I didn't know that." JJ smiled as she glanced to Em who rolled her eyes as she ate, reminding the blonde of when they'd been on long cases and when they'd finally gotten near real food even the brunette couldn't completely keep up the illusion she hardly ate. "Was it a hard labour? This guy was over 21 hours."

"Oh no Emily was in a rush to get out into the world." Elizabeth laughed softly. "Just three hours and that included finishing the meeting I was in and the trip to the hospital."

"Hear that Henry, three hours would have been great, less than ten would have been wonderful." JJ teased the infant who merely gurgled with a light laugh.

"Have you ever been to Marrakesh JJ?" Her next repetition of the hard city name was a tiny more fluid.

"No, I've never had the pleasure." JJ shook her head. "I haven't actually been to anywhere in the Eastern Hemisphere. My family rarely got out of Pennsylvania." She made the admittance with a soft shrug. "The places that Emily talks about living, when she does share, they sound fascinating."

"Marrakesh was beautiful then, full of colour, life and vitality, with the Atlas mountains rising just miles behind it.." The ambassador reminisced a hint of memory and longing in her eyes. "We have been to many beautiful places." She nodded, glancing at her silent daughter and then back at JJ. "But I am sure Penn..sylvania is lovely too."

"In it's own way yes, not as exotic but in the fall, the trees all turning a thousand different shades of red, orange and yellow. It is a sight I would suggest to anyone." She underlined. "I keep threatening your daughter that one day when we have time from work, I'm going to drag her there just to enjoy her first Animal Fair or Harvest Festival."

"You shouldn't make her work so hard Emily." Elizabeth gently chastised the brunette.

"I don't make serial killers go on rampages mother, but I'll do my best to curtail them in the future." Emily nodded with a smile. "I'm not avoiding a Harvest Animal festival or whatever that is, I just can live without ever having worn gingham over-alls or any kind of apron." She shook her head and paused from her eating. "And I wouldn't know a good pig from a bad one so my participation in any kind of event that judged such would be negligible." She pointed out another flaw. "Wouldn't JJ benefit more from me taking her to Marrakesh?"

"A pig should have good toes, a good nose and a nice full barreled body." Elizabeth put forward blinking at her daughter with a certain amount of mirth, even if the word barreled gave her trouble.

"Guest judge in the making." JJ grinned at the older woman's accurate appraisal.

"Is this a conspiracy?" Emily looked between the two women with a genuine smile, lifting her coffee mug and taking a sip, cursing softly as the phone on her belt began to ring. Pulling it free she glanced at the screen and briefly closed her eyes. "I have to take this." She apologized to both woman and pushed towards the double doors.

"So your honest appraisal of tuna casserole?" JJ sat in the chair she had just vacated, adjusting her grip on Henry.

"It definitely has a unique flavour and texture." The Ambassador nodded. "What kind of cheese is this?"

"American cheddar." JJ smiled at the very polite appraisal. "Pre-shredded" She added with a soft chuckle. "It's quite okay to tell me you don't like it Ambassador, I understand it might be something a little unusual for your palate."

"Unusual yes, but not unpleasant." The older woman shook her head. "And your appraisal that my daughter likes it is highly accurate." She smiled slightly. "I haven't seen her eat that much for a long time."

Before either woman could continue one of the doors pushed open again as Emily moved back into the room, her face full of tension and anxiety.

"There's a case." She looked first at her mother and then at JJ. "I have to be at the airport in the hour." She seemed to hesitate for a moment just in the doorway.

"Duty calls then dear." Elizabeth chin went up as she spoke to encourage her daughter. "Have one of the aids call the nursing staff, I'll be fine in your absence."

"I can stay until they get here Emily." JJ offered immediately. "Clean up from dinner, make sure she gets her nip." She smiled trying to relieve the brunette's tension.

"I'll call the staff." Emily shook her head to the idea that she would get the aids to do it, as she pushed further into the room, crossing directly over to a roll top writing desk, pulling open the top drawer and taking out a folder which obviously contained notes and contact details. "Hotch told me to ask you to be in the office as usual in the morning to meet up with Garcia and catch up on all that we have." She glanced over her shoulder at JJ as she flipped open the folder and began flipped through papers inside it. Obviously finding what she was looking for the brunette pulled it free and moved back towards the double doors. "I'll make this call, and finalize some other arrangements for the time I'm not here. I know you wanted to start seeing people but without me here I don't think it's a good idea." Emily tucked her hair behind her ear as she pulled open the door. "I'll do this, get my go bag and be back."

"Yes darling." Elizabeth nodded and wasn't surprised when the younger woman seemed to dart away. She gave a sigh of discontentment that JJ would have had to be blind to miss.

"Are you okay? Agent Hotchner wouldn't have called if it wasn't unavoidable." JJ moved closer to the bed with a soft frown.

"Of course." The answer was accompanied by the older woman attempting to sit herself more upright, as if somehow JJ had seen through a demeanor she wasn't meant to.

"I'm sure you'd rather have her here though." JJ saw the very classic 'Prentiss' reset and frowned wishing she'd said something that wouldn't have caused this. "She understands what you need without having to ask I bet, is better at dealing with people that you're not up to dealing with."

"She understands the things that need to be done." The reply didn't quite fall into line with what JJ had offered but the message was similar. "And I worry." She added, the older woman's voice dipping to a quieter tone in honesty.

"About her in the field, or that she won't be here with you?" JJ asked softly, no tone of judgment but only soft sadness at either worry.

"Both." The ambassador nodded. "She's all that I have."

"She loves you very much." JJ nodded that she understood. "How about I leave you a few numbers, so that if tonight, tomorrow, anytime in the future you need Emily or even if I can help, you just call. Wherever she is I can get her back to you in a few hours if you just say the word."

"Oh no, I understand that like I did Emily chose a profession that asked of her more than many others would ask. I know that right now, out there someone else needs her more than I do." Elizabeth's dark eyes misted over. "I suppose when you have a mother who puts you after the needs of a nation, you learn the concept of self sacrifice."

"Ambassador..." JJ shifted slightly moving closer to the bed. "She is your daughter, you are her mother... if for any reason you need her here, you are going to call me and I am going to get her home to you." She outlined without wavering. "It's that simple."

"Do you still have both of your own parents Jennifer?" The ambassador asked her voice as soft as she could manage without losing it completely.

"I'm lucky I do, my father had a scare with his heart a few years ago, he has to be very careful but so far we've been lucky." JJ nodded giving the soft context.

"They must be very proud of you." She nodded softly.

"They are, sometimes." JJ acknowledged with a soft chuckle. "They would prefer I hadn't joined the Bureau because it's dangerous and that I wasn't a single mother, but those were my choices and they've come to accept that."

"Emily tells me that you and the baby's father are still friends, that perhaps in the future there may be more?" Elizabeth queried for a moment.

"I don't know, right now... Will is a good man, he tries to be a good father." JJ shrugged softly. "Having Henry was never dependent on whether I wanted to marry Will or not, he was just an unexpected blessing."

"Yes." As JJ had come closer to the bed the Ambassador was able to reach out far enough to just lightly touch her finger tips to the back of Henry's baby shirt. "Such a blessing."

"Would you like to hold him? He still has new baby smell, which every woman knows is addictive." JJ smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you." The Ambassador instantly prepped her 'good' arm into the perfect baby receiving position.

-x-

Garcia looked from the impossibly busy wall of computer monitors in front of her to the blonde beside her who was reading through a crime report with a fixed scowl on her face and then at the tiny infant who was sound asleep in his baby carriage between the two of them.

"Go home Jayge." The rather more buxom of the two blonde's said with a soft lull in her voice. "If the team calls in again tonight I'll call you with anything they have that's important, but it's day three and right now they're as frustrated as we are here. Hotch has probably sent them all to the hotel already to read through everything we have again and wait for the five lines we have out in the water to tag on anything." She turned fully away from her keyboard and reached down to tuck in Henry's baby blanket just a touch. "You're hating being left behind aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I should be out there so Prentiss can be at home with her mother." JJ breathed out hard as she made the honest admission. "But you're right... you promise to call if there is anything? I don't care how small." She challenged a little too desperately.

"I promise, though talking of our Princess, has she called?" Garcia checked her tone more personal.

"No on both fronts. Do you think I'd be breaking every rule on earth if I just popped round to check on her?" JJ questioned seriously.

"Does one pop in on the Ambassador?" Garcia gave the other blonde a look of genuine query. "On any Ambassador?"

"One who is dying and too stoic to admit she wants her daughter by her beside." JJ corrected the parameters. "My inner me says yes, but I think that just might be my small town girl me, because yes if my co-worker and friend was away on business I would pop in on their sick mother to check she was okay and didn't need anything."

"Then pop in, I'm sure they have a secret code that means release the hounds on unwanted guests." Garcia teased with a smile. "Or just take Henry with you, he's eleven pounds of pure unadulterated adorable right there, which no one can refuse." She wiggled his toes through his tiny socks. "You said the Ambassador was taken with him."

"She was." JJ remembered how long she'd ended up staying even after Emily had left for the airport, the Ambassador insisting on holding Henry as she regaled them both with stories of her various postings and mishaps at official functions most often caused by 'young' Emily. JJ had to admit at some points she wasn't sure if she was really the one being told them, or if she was just a lucky bystander as the Ambassador spun tales of foreign lands to Henry. "You're right... we're going to go. What do you think she'd like more, ice cream or flowers? With Em it's always ice cream." She gave a soft laugh.

"The Prentiss estate has fresh flowers delivered every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, from Forever Expressions, Fifteen different arrangements and bouquets, I think flowers are covered." Penelope chuckled.

"Ice cream it is." JJ grinned as the decision seemed made. "She'll either think I'm mad or enjoy it. Either way I can have a visual report for Emily when they check in tomorrow." She seemed to nod and agree more with herself. "Just call if there is anything." She underlined as she began to ready Henry to move.

-x-

"I apologize but I didn't know what flavour might be your favourite so I went with Emily's which is boring Vanilla, mine which is gold medal ribbon, and Garcia's Tiger Tail." JJ moved to unpack the small cartons she had picked up from a local specialty shop on her way over, Henry already happily in the Ambassador's arms at her immediate request. All in all the blonde felt good about her choice to 'pop in', the hounds hadn't been released and the older Prentiss seemed genuinely pleased to have company at this hour.

"Emily always loved Vanilla, even as a small child." Elizabeth smiled more as JJ set out the small tubs on the tray. The Ambassador had the infant nursed in her 'bad' arm and was fussing him with her right one, though she seemed to have a little more strength in her left side, and her speech was sightly clearer. "She had a brief love affair with Strawberry when we lived in Italy."

"Gelato, yes she still goes for Strawberry when we've had that type of ice cream." JJ nodded remembering the two times they had gotten the special treat, the first because she'd admitted she'd never had it and the second because Rossi had brought it in special for one of his dinner parties. "And I have to say... which medicine do you find is helping? Or have you been being very good about your exercises?" She noted the change immediately wanting the Ambassador to feel the 'positive' was being celebrated.

"Trayvan is very thorough and is working me like the old dog I am." Elizabeth gave a short bark of a laugh. "I'm exhausted afterwards, and the speech therapy reminds me of the dreadful elocution lessons I had as a child." She chuckled more. "But I can't bare to feel helpless."

"Well all that hard work must be celebrated." JJ grinned more at her. "Which flavour can I interest you in?" She wiggled one container.

"Well tell me more about them, I can't imagine what you would put in this one." She tapped the tub with slight remnants of bright orange around the top.

"Tiger tail is actually a wonderful mixture of orange ice cream, with small stripes of black licorice ice cream mixed in." JJ explained. "While Gold Medal Ribbon is a mixture of half vanilla, half rich chocolate with a ribbon of golden caramel going through both."

"What kind of people think of these flavours?" The Ambassador smiled simply at the descriptions. "I don't think I'm going to the risk the tiger, though it does sound exotic that's for certain. But I will try this ribbon one." She nodded to the small tub. "I wonder do they do anything with pecan, I do love a pecan."

"Next time you will have pecan, I know just the flavour." JJ vowed picking up the three. "If you get brave about the Tiger's tail I'm going to leave it in the freezer for you. Be right back."

-x-

"Simply put you must stay." Elizabeth shook her head slightly and glanced at the window as another flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed hastily by an impossibly loud crack of thunder, and in turn by a wail from Henry. "Take Emily's room."

"I don't want to impose, he's liable to be at this until the storm ends." JJ tried to rock him in her arms and use a light blanket to shield his eyes from the changes in lighting. "You need your rest."

"And so do you. When's his next feed? Do you have milk expressed and is it cooler packed in his bag?" The Ambassador shook her head, and had already pushed at least two separate buttons that were in easy reach of her bed.

"Usually this time of night I use old school methods and express in the morning for when he's at the sitter." JJ admitted watching her press the buttons not exactly sure what they did, suddenly remembering Garcia's 'release the hounds' joke as Henry gave another wail.

"Breast feeding is very much coming back into vogue isn't it?" Elizabeth glanced at JJ as the double doors opened, a nurse in scrubs hurrying in and what JJ assumed was a 'domestic' helper of some kind. "Austin, would you go and check that Emily left her room inhabitable and find Miss Jareau some nightwear. Janeen..." She focused on them in turn. "My friend will be needing cleaning wipes, sterilization equipment, in fact all things baby." She gave out the orders precisely and quickly. "Oh and Austin, take the rocking chair out of the library and move it into Emily's room, and take the quilt from out of the Japanese suite for it."

Both helpers nodded immediately and seemed to scuttle off.

"Thank you." JJ said seriously realizing any objections were moot at this point and simply seemed impossible unless she wanted to look completely un-thankful and callous.

"Not at all, there are black out blinds in Emily's room so hopefully within a little while we'll have your young son sleeping peacefully and you can settle down and get a little rest yourself." The ambassador shook her head. "What time do you have to be at the Bureau?"

"For seven, unless the Team has something big break on the case then Garcia will call me." JJ filled in the information. "They're having a hard time with this one, but I'm sure Emily has hinted at least to that fact when she's talked to you."

"Yes, she seems quite... frustrated." Elizabeth nodded slightly. "I'll have Austin leave word that breakfast should be ready for you at six, or do you prefer to eat before you shower?"

"No, but please there doesn't need to be anything else special done, everything you've arranged is more than enough." JJ shook her head, happy for a moment that Henry had stopped wailing but was now just fussing non stop. "I was supposed to be the one coming to help you, not the other way around."

"This is helping me, I may get something other than dreadful oatmeal if there is someone else to cook for." The Ambassador looked at the blonde with a certain sparkle in her eye.

"They are torturing you with oatmeal?" JJ screwed up her nose. "Wait... Emily's orders? Because the hospital made it?" She rolled her eyes. "We'll get you a better breakfast menu... you need fresh fruit, organic yogurt and sugary cereals." She outlined.

"I was rather hoping for bacon." Elizabeth chuckled brightly. "Take your young son up, while there is a break in the weather Jennifer, and see if you can't settle him. I will see you in the morning."

"Bacon, noted." JJ nodded reaching to pick up the small carrier she'd brought in from the car with Henry's baby bag.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part Two

To JJ's surprise it was Ambassador Prentiss, all be it in an electric wheel chair, fully dressed in a beautiful teal coloured two piece that greeted both her and Henry as she entered the kitchen the next morning, the smell of cooking bacon and various other breakfast foods.

"Good morning Jennifer." Obviously unused to the controls the Ambassador did a fairly bad 3 point turn from her place near the fridge, pointing with her free hand to the table for JJ to take a seat.

"Good morning Ambassador, I must say it is wonderful to see you up and about." JJ grinned at the maneuver moving over to sit with Henry in her arms. "Is that the Ferrari or the Lexus model?"

"Either one of those and I'd be able to drive the damn thing." A soft chuckle slipped from the older woman's lips as she bumped into one of the chairs near the enormous kitchen table. "Liam, the chair, can you not get rid of the chair?" She snapped a little, only to have a young looking man who JJ hadn't noticed was just leaning against the wall near the over sized double sink, hurried to shift the chair out of the way so Elizabeth could draw the wheel chair up to the table's edge. "The narcotics they give me would knock out a blue whale so I doubt I could tell otherwise, but did you settle at all?"

"Yes, even Henry managed to get some sleep, those blinds are wondrous inventions." JJ admitted how well they had blocked out all of the storm. "I have to admit my son may have fallen in love with Japanese tapestries just because of you." She complimented softly.

"He has good tastes, that was presented to me by the Prime Minister of Japan on my first visit to his wonderful country. It's over two hundred years old." Elizabeth smiled seamlessly as she relayed the information.

"What?" JJ couldn't hide the shock and horror from her face. "I... should go and wipe it off... he may have drooled on it... I didn't realize..." She stammered going bright red.

"Nonsense, it is now his official feeding quilt." Elizabeth shook her head. "Does it need freshening up, I can have someone rinse it through and have it delivered to the Bureau."

"No, really... we couldn't." JJ continued to fluster. "It's too precious." She tried to continue.

"How did you find the chair?" Elizabeth had seemed to have moved on already.

"It was also lovely." JJ was almost reluctant to complement it but she knew she couldn't be rude either. "I have a rocker at home for night feeds so he felt right at home."

"Well that's good, the familiarity of it may indeed have helped. It was made for me by a family in Marrakesh, well made for Emily I should say." Elizabeth explained with as much of a reminiscent look in her eye as the older woman ever had.

"You rocked Emily in that chair?" JJ's face showed the melting expression of nostalgia and loveliness she felt immediately inside.

"Most nights, under the Moroccan stars." The Ambassador nodded with a soft almost distant smile.

"Hear that Henry, you are one lucky baby." JJ smoothed her hand over his wild blonde locks. "I have to admit my morning didn't work out though, I was trying to get in here early to make bacon for you for breakfast."

"Oh I have a diligent team for that." Elizabeth motioned over her shoulder at a stout older woman who did indeed seem to be in charge of numerous things all cooking at the same time, producing wondrous smells. "She is as happy as I am that you are here. Teresa has been with me, cooking for me for so many years now, the last little while since my... episode, has been hell for her, with oatmeal, and salad, and rice..." Elizabeth smiled. "Do you eat spiced sausage?"

"I don't know if I've ever had it but if has the word sausage in it so I'm willing to bet I'll like it." JJ nodded.

"Teresa is from Castelsardo in Southern Italy, she makes her own pepperoni, salami, olive oil, pesto and bruschetta and I wouldn't eat any other." Elizabeth flashed a smile at the woman.

"Wow, that is one long list of wonderful foods." JJ agreed instantly. "I can't see why anyone is making you have oatmeal, even Emily. What you need right now is healthy food, with lots of vitamins and nutrients to support your system."

For a moment the Ambassador just smiled.

"So what will it be for breakfast Jennifer? An omelet perhaps? The coffee is fresh and the orange juice just squeezed."

"I would love an omelet and coffee, and of course some of that bacon you had me dreaming all night about." JJ encouraged. "I know I look small but your daughter is convinced I have a hollow leg."

"Here, let me take the little Prince and you can help yourself to coffee." The Ambassador held out her arms for Henry boldly seeming to be trying to use both of them despite the weakness in one side, while turning her head just slightly. "Un omlete per Jennifer con un po ' di pancetta e un po' del vostro salame prego Teresa." She directed at the 'cook', who with a flash of a smile nodded and instantly began doing something else in the already busy space.

"Can I get you some coffee too?" JJ asked moving to hand her the small boy who seemed as always content in the older woman's arms.

"No, no. Believe me, this is the best morning I've had in a long while Jennifer, I don't need coffee to help lighten it."

"I'm glad it's a good morning." JJ's smile was bright and almost infectious as she moved to get herself a cup.

-x-

"Okay so not what I was expecting." Garcia looked at JJ as the blonde moved to put down an extra grande coffee in front of the analyst and a large decadent looking muffin. "With the horrible storm we had and the possibility that you'd been mauled by Ambassador Prentiss' war hounds of death, I was expecting someone more glum or at least tired looking, but you look... Rested, showered and well, happy."

"Well that is because I actually was not mauled by the war hounds of death, but invited to stay at the Prentiss estate last night, complete with Emily's rooms black out blinds, an heirloom rocking chair, and a two hundred year old Japanese blanket Henry drooled on because I didn't know it was that old when she had in brought in for me to use while nursing." JJ laughed lightly. "Oh and a huge breakfast cooked by an Italian chef that works magics for the Ambassador."

"You stayed the night at the Prentiss Estate?" Garcia's eyes went wide. "Oh wow." She summed up. "She has a chef? Of course she has a chef." She berated herself. "And staff, she has staff right?"

"Lots of staff." JJ nodded. "And her physiotherapy is working wonders, her speech and her use of her left arm is greatly improved. Emily should be so pleased by the improvements she sees when she gets back." She enthused more. "She was even up and about in her electric wheel chair for breakfast."

"Out of bed? But I though since the grand mal she's been bedridden."

"Well I don't think her leg has improved enough to be up walking around but she was up in her Lexus as we started calling it." JJ laughed lightly. "Cause Prentiss' only drive Lexus'." She added the joke.

"Again, lamely enough I have to say, wow." Garcia smiled at the blonde. "So there was me worrying about you all night and you were just living it up at the Estate letting my God son drool on antiques and poop on priceless heirlooms?"

"Thankfully we did not have any backdoor explosions." JJ shook her head. "But yes drooling... oh and charming the Ambassador." She grinned. "I almost thought I wasn't going to get him back to take him to the sitter."

"Next thing you know 'the Estate' will have a nanny, 'just in case' you drop by." Garcia winked.

"I'm already booked for Saturday." JJ gave a soft laugh at Garcia's ability to pre-empt things like the all knowing Goddess that she was. "She wants to give Henry a tour of her gardens."

"He's not old enough to play peek-a-boo with, I don't think he's going to fall in love with her choice of fall colours and variegated foliage for the main walkway." Garcia put on her best 'posh' accent. "But that's sweet that she's enjoying the distraction of having the two of you to show things to."

"I think that's the important part, she's dying... but she's not gone yet." JJ underlined. "She's been reminiscing a lot with us about places she's been, things about Emily." She gave a soft laugh. "I even think the fact I'm not from 'their world' makes it feel okay to just talk about things, there's no worry about her impressing me or appearing weakened in her current state."

"Has she mentioned being ill?" Garcia asked.

"Not specifically about things being terminal, we do talk about the medications, the ones she likes and dislikes, we've talked about her therapy sessions, about her nutrition and keeping her strength up." JJ nodded. "She has an appointment with a new Neuro-oncologist next week, he's flying in special to consult on her case. I think like anyone she has her hopes up secretly that he'll have some other way to attack the problem, rather than just giving in... she's not the type of woman to just give in."

"She's a Prentiss." Garcia nodded that that went without saying considering the Prentiss they both knew and loved. "Speaking of which.." The other blonde smiled a little unevenly, when the phone on her desk lit up with an incoming call. "That's probably them." Leaning forward she cleared her throat. "Good morning my lovelies, any over night strikes on those leaders you left in the water?" She opened with her voice bright and cheerful, full of the energy it always was.

"Maybe Baby Girl, I've got some work for you and JJ to do." Morgan's voice came back, not quite as up beat, but at least it wasn't a direct 'no we have nothing'.

"That's what we're here for good looking, hit us with an action plan."

-x-

JJ was just easing herself down onto her couch, one hand curled around her mug of coffee the other reaching for the TV remote when the sound of her cell phone ringing from where she had left it on the kitchen counter when she was making her coffee pulled her attention to it.

With a sigh she got back up again, laying the coffee down on the table and reached the phone on the counter just in time for it to stop ringing. She even tried to answer but got nothing and checking the number it was one she didn't recognize. She kept it in her hand as she moved back to the couch and her coffee when it rang again.

"Jareau." She answered professionally kind of expecting to find this was a wrong number.

"Jennifer?" Through a bad line, lots of interference and with a background of voices and loud music Emily's voice was barely discernible.

"Emily? Where are you at a club?" JJ tried to talk louder hoping it would encourage her to do so.

"Kind of, I'd have called on my cell put I don't have it." The brunette's voice was oddly wavy.

"Why don't you have your cell? What are you doing?" JJ pushed for details.

"I don't..." The double questions seemed to confuse the brunette. "I was allowed a phone call."

"Allowed a phone call, Emily are you alright?" JJ felt her stomach twist. "Just tell me what is going on."

"You're number is on the card, the card in my wallet. I have my wallet. You have a baby." Emily's voice slurred a little.

"I do... Emily where are you?" She asked the clear question, moving quickly to her laptop and opening it, silently cursing at it to wake up quicker as she quickly tried to open a messenger to reach Garcia. Typing one handed to the analyst to get a hold of Hotch and find out where Emily was and why she sounded drugged or drunk.

"Snake." Emily replied. "Yellow and green." There came a loud raucous over the phone followed by hollering and cheers. "Sin to WIN!" The brunette whooped loudly.

"I'm getting help, you just stay with me." JJ assured her getting a short message from Garcia that she was on it. "Do they know who you are?"

"I am ...no." Emily mumbled. "Coke not diet."

"Good, just try to stay with me. Help is on the way in very soon." JJ felt a wave of relief come into her when she saw Garcia's message informing her that Hotch was sending in officers to find them, wherever there was she didn't care right now. Though the them made her immediately worry. "Do you know where Morgan is?"

"Boys do the business, girls have the fun." She added a loud "wooo hooo." To the end of her sentence, vaguely muffling the background conversation happening around her of 'Hey E, come on do another line, get off the phone.'

"Just hang on, tell them you're buzzed already you don't need to do anymore." JJ encouraged as she typed the information update about Morgan to Garcia to relay to the team.

"I really have to go. Can't let the party down, not if there's fireworks coming." Emily slurred more. "Be safe, miss you."

"Be safe, I miss you too." JJ repeated loudly expecting almost with equal amount of relief and worry the sudden ten fold increase of noise as the came loud screams and loud voices, but clearly this time it wasn't part of the party but indeed the fireworks. She counted three gunshots in the background before the line went dead. Instantly she shut off the connection and dialed Garcia. "Tell me you have audio, video something..." She urged immediately.

"Not right now sweet cake." The unhappiness in the other blonde's tone was complete. "You heard them hit?"

"Yes... there were gunshots." JJ recalled closing her eyes and leaning her ass against the table. "They did something to Emily, I have never heard her that intoxicated. She said something about the boys doing the business while the girls had fun... I pray they find Morgan fast too." 

"Oh he'll be okay or I'll kill him myself." Garcia put on her usual 'tough' act. "Welcome to my end of the world, where five minutes when you guys are out there in the middle of no where, even if it is just the next state over, feels like an eternity." She added with a quick breath. Both women jumped when the sound of the internal line beeped on Garcia's end, flicking over the link for just a second, JJ could hear the other blonde breathe out and then take a couple of quick breath and repeat yes a few times before flicking back over. "They have both of them."

"Thank God." JJ let the initial breath of relief hit her as well. "Do they have any idea what they did to Emily? Is Morgan in the same shape?"

"Emily is on her way to the local hospital, Morgan they got their before his second bout, apparently his words to Hotch were, you could have waited I'd already made 10 grand."

"So Morgan." JJ couldn't help but laugh. "Keep me posted on Em okay? She'll be in the best place soon, even if she hates hospitals."

"You know I will, great work Jayge, they still have to get confessions from the main runner and his two accomplices but as of right now, that town just got a lot safer, even if just because there is no way 'Fourheads' will be opening again for a long, long while."

"It's a four headed yellow and black snake isn't it?" JJ questioned with a smirk to herself knowing even 'tanked' Emily was the best agent there was.

JJ's laptop messenger, though no longer being used for the conversation suddenly flashed up with a jpg of the club sign the embodiment of what the blonde had just described.

"Know it?"

"Emily described it when I asked where she was." JJ admitted. "Snake, yellow and black... she was trying to tell me even while roofied." She gave a soft laugh. "Prentiss is one of a kind."

"Apparently right now a very high one of a kind, unofficially and totally not on record, according to Rossi, she was recovered, 'sans blouse'."

"Prentiss is going to be so angry with embarrassment." JJ closed her eyes briefly. "If she's released are they coming back tomorrow?" She thought of the fact it was Saturday and she was already due at the Estate.

"Yes, which we both know means they'll be back tomorrow. ETA mid morning, I'd say by ten." Garcia estimated.

"Well I'll get the story of her gigantic hangover first hand. I'll call you when I have details." JJ laughed more. "Thanks for you help." She added. "Let me know if there are any updates."

"You know I will." Penelope sent a smile through messenger before hanging up her phone.

-x-

"Hey there beautiful." Morgan gave JJ a smile as he stepped down off the jet and moved towards her. "So she broke down and called you to drive her home huh?" He glanced behind her towards the plane watching as Rossi and the others made their way down the steps, the last one to do so being Emily, who took each step individually, holding both side rails as she did. She wasn't even carrying her go bag, having let Hotch take it for her.

"Yes she did, I thinks he was afraid the doctor's wouldn't release her if she didn't prove someone was 'looking' after her when she got home other than her team. Thankfully he didn't check who I was very carefully." She gave a soft laugh. "So you won 10K? That is one expensive shiner."

"You should see the other guy." Morgan's smile was bright. "And hey if I was paying for all the shit that Em put away, I'd be in the red not the black."

"Garcia emailed me her tox screen." JJ laughed more giving quick hello/goodbye's to the rest of the team who filed by to get to their cars and their own beds and hopefully a quiet weekend. "Girls have fun while the boys talk business." She repeated with a smile as the brunette finally got closer. "Hey Sparky, you okay to make it to the car or should I drive it up?"

"Can we walk home, I think if we drive I may throw up." Emily sounded awful, her voice was low and gravelly and her cadence off.

"No but I did bring air sickness bags and some chew-able gravol for you." JJ smiled. "Put ice on that." She instructed Morgan lovingly. "Come on Sin to Winner."

"Look after my Old Lady." Morgan winked his good eye at them.

"I hate you." Emily grumbled in his general direction not really loud enough for him to hear.

"Now now don't waste your energy." JJ had laughed at the comment. "Old Lady is a compliment in biker circles, mean you're not everyone's property, only have to put up with one guy not the whole club." She encouraged taking the go bag from Hotch as he went by, giving them a quick instruction to Emily to get some rest. "I bet you wish you'd been in this pit fight not part of the party."

"Why do people do this to themselves deliberately?" Emily began trudging slowly towards JJ's car with the blonde. "I feel horrible, I feel more than horrible, I kind of want to die."

"Ahhhh poor Prentiss, we'll get you home and into bed as fast as we can." JJ encouraged slipping her free arm into her co-workers to guide her slightly wobbly steps. "Hopefully after a few hours sleep you'll be up to tea in the garden with us."

"Tea in the garden? You have a garden?" Emily seemed completely confused. "Am I still high?"

"Probably a little." JJ laughed again. "And I mean your garden, well your mother's garden... we had this planned before we knew you were coming home."

"Oh well don't let me get in the way." Emily groaned. "Leave the junkie in the attic." She adjusted the lie of her shades. "The inside of my nose is burning."

"I've been told cocaine will do that." JJ assured her. "And you're not a junkie, you were administered those drugs without your knowledge." She underlined. "Big difference."

"I wasn't even wearing a blouse when they hit the club." Emily groaned. "I don't even know where it is." She admitted. "Thank god I was wearing something dark bra wise."

"That you took off your top and played along probably saved your life." JJ hit the button to open her trunk re-framing the unfortunate fact. "And Morgan's... they trusted you enough to make the call to me and I was able to call in the team. That blouse will be remembered for its heroic sacrifice."

"I don't remember which one it was." Emily admitted. "I'll find out when I unpack." She moved around the car, using it to support her, to get to the passenger door. "Did you know that bath salts don't go in your bath anymore?"

"I did, I saw a news expose the other week. Though I can't imagine willingly using them." She admitted moving to close the door for the taller woman before moving around to get in the driver's seat. "Just chew these and then tilt the seat back, let me worry about getting us home."

Emily took the pills from the blonde and then frowned.

"Why are you having tea with my mother?" The question came with an air of total confusion.

"Because she wants to give Prince Henry a tour of her garden." JJ explained with a smile at the fact Emily's brain had woken up. "You're going to be so pleased when you see how much improvement she's had with her therapy this week. And shame on you for making her eat oatmeal for breakfast all the time, that isn't real food she needs variety and flavours."

"The hospital diet sheet said oatmeal." Emily objected. "And it wasn't every day, there was scrambled eggs once a week, omega three whites only eggs, but you know..."

"Well we've modified that a bit since your mother has a fabulous cook named Theresa who doesn't need to prep a 500 gallon vat of oatmeal for a whole hospital." JJ explained the flaw in the 'oatmeal' logic.

"You know she probably could do that if you asked her to, she's pretty good." Emily mused aloud. "So you modified when she eats, what she eats, let me guess, she doesn't lay in bed all day either, you've got her wandering around smelling the...waiting you said tea in the garden..." The brunette's brain really did start to work. "I am not making the help wheel that damn bed out there."

"No, she's driving her Lexus chair out." JJ corrected her. "We've had coffee on the veranda already, the ramp wasn't ready yet but it is for today." She outlined. "She's getting good with it too, you're going to be so surprised."

"I'm going to be surprised because when I left she was drooling on herself, now apparently she's driving her Lexus around the estate?" Emily arched her eyebrow, reaching up to lower her huge black on black shades down.

"Not her car, her chair... the electric one?" She pointed out to see a vague squint of understanding from Emily. "I didn't even realize she had one but she was in it getting the hang of it when I came down for breakfast the morning Henry and I stayed over because of a thunderstorm."

"I'm unconscious on the floor of that club as high as a kite right now aren't I? Pants and everything have gone haven't they?" Emily groaned.

"No, you're fine... just..." JJ's face grew a bit serious. "She's not dead yet Em." She said softly. "She's not given up yet either, maybe for a while she was thinking about it but Prentiss women don't know how to give up."

"She wanted the hospital bed, I bought her the chair." Emily said with a soft smile. "I don't know if I wanted her to use it or if it was my challenge to her, to see if she was broken, you know?"

"I think for a little while she was, but she's back fighting again." JJ assured the brunette. "Where do you think Henry is? When she found out I was picking you up from the strip, she insisted I bring him there first and then come get you."

"You left Henry with my mother?" Emily pulled her shades off completely. "JJ are you insane?" There was actually an edge to the brunette's tone. "She's dying, she could have a ..."

"Theresa offered to look after Henry with her and the nursing staff is there, her aides, the house keepers." JJ quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have put that burden on your mother Emily, I've not lost my mind." She corrected her. "But Elizabeth loves spending time with him, I can't deny her that simple pleasure."

"I wasn't calling Henry a burden I was worried about his safety." Emily pointed out her focus had been completely the other way around. "And did you just call my mother Elizabeth?"

"She insists, apparently me calling her Ambassador is too formal and Mrs. Prentiss makes her feel old and she's old enough, her words not mine." JJ established pulling out of the parking spot. "She didn't mention I'd been over at all when you spoke to her did she?" She questioned.

"No, but then again I didn't ask." Emily admitted. "They were very much regimented check ins of the how are you, did you take your meds, anything new to report kind."

"Did she tell you she relented to her Dr's request and is seeing Dr. Singh on Thursday for a secondary opinion?" JJ quirked an eyebrow. "Or that she's not happy with the sedative dosages to help her sleep?"

"She didn't." Emily shook her head and breathed out slightly harder than normal, resting her head against the headrest.

"It doesn't matter if she did, because I just did." JJ assured her reaching across to put her hand on Emily's leg in support. "She won't ask you but you need to be at the appointment with her, and I mean in the appointment talking to the doctor okay?"

"Okay I can do that." Emily nodded with ease. "I wanted to be in on consultations all the way but she wouldn't hear of it."

"Em, I mean this will all the love and respect I can give you okay..." JJ preempted softly. "But don't ask her what she wants, just do it. She doesn't want to burden you, she knows your job is important to you and she feels since she's asked you to respect the need for hers your whole life she can't suddenly just expect you to drop yours... even if that is exactly what she wants you to do for things like specialist appointments." She encouraged. "She wants her daughter there holding her hand through it all if you can be."

"Her slightly high, hung over mostly likely to have a wicked sinus infection daughter, that one?"

"Yes that one." JJ underlined. "I might have left out the drug fueled biker club event from my round up that you were coming home today conversation." She gave a soft laugh. "I didn't want to worry her that you were back in your twenties again."

"What did she tell you?" Emily blanched a little.

"Oh nothing." JJ laughed again. "Though come to think of it, losing your shirt is something you have issue with isn't it?"

"Every and I mean EVERY time has an explanation."

"Of course it does." JJ nodded but kept chuckling. "I have to ask though, where did all the Koi go from her pond?"

"Which time." Emily smirked back with a wink.

-x-

Emily walked out into the afternoon sunshine and slipped her shades back into place on her face. She felt a world better, that was a fact and the sight that met her lifted her spirits even more, driving back the lingering headache and body aches even further.

Sat out on the lawn, under a large angled shade umbrella, were JJ, her mother and Henry. The Ambassador was parked in her 'Lexus' against the edge of an enormous quilted blanket, dressed as always in a perfect suit, this one in summer blue, matched perfectly with a summer hat, on her lap sat Henry, perfectly supported, in a little sailor suit, with a sun hat on shading covering his wild blonde curls and shading his fair skin, JJ was half laid out on the quilt, in a pair of white knee length shorts and a button down shirt, her sandals kicked off by the side of the blanket, a floppy sun hat sat slightly unevenly on her head and almost masked the fact she had on sunglasses. A large wicker picnic basket was placed close by the blonde, who had a glass of something in her hand.

Pushing away from the house Emily made her way down the walk and onto the lawn making a bee line for them.

"So how were the gardens? Sorry I slept through the tour."

"They are lovely, better than the horticulture house because they don't mind if tiny hands grab things." JJ admitted with a soft laugh.

"If he wanted to I am sure he could have a future in horticulture." Elizabeth smoothed her hand down over Henry's leg.

"He can be anything he wants, can't you little man." Emily ducked down and placed a quick kiss against Henry's sun hat on the way past, pressing her lips to her mother's cheek next before moving off to sit on the other side of the Ambassador's chair.

"Little Prince." Elizabeth corrected, bouncing Henry on her knee. "And of course he can, I was just meaning he is already very dexterous and has a good eye." The older Prentiss looked towards the young infant's mother. "Are you considering teaching him sign language? The trend is quite popular among young mothers these days."

"I was thinking about it but I'm not sure with my work schedule it will be much use unless I can get the Sitter to try too." JJ admitted. "It would be nice though if he was able to tell me he wanted a drink or an arrowroot cookie once he's a bit older."

"You don't have a nanny?" Elizabeth looked a JJ and then at Emily before looking back at JJ.

"Oh no." JJ shook her head quickly. "I'm afraid the salary I earn from the Bureau doesn't allow for that kind of luxury, I have a very good sitter though I'm lucky."

"Emily." The Ambassador's frown was constant.

"Mother." The younger brunette returned the look adding a 'you want me to do what' to it.

JJ watched the exchange with a neutral expression and then reached towards the basket.

"Emily you must be hungry, we have some lovely snacks." JJ tried to refocus them both quickly.

"I am a little." Emily moved to the picnic basket and smiled at the blonde as she opened it. "Sorry." She mouthed at her.

JJ gave a soft head shake as she began to pull out carefully packed Tupperware out of the basket.

"So your mother and I were just discussing whether she should have some of the cherry blossom trees relocated or whether its nicer that they've created the canopy that they have." She steered the conversation expertly back to the neutral topic.

"Aren't they going to need a little trellis work to support them in situ?" Emily questioned glancing off towards the general area.

"Trellis work, that's something that we didn't think about." JJ looked up at Elizabeth. "Would help give them guidance and support."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Good good, I knew that education would be worth it." She made the humorous comment. "Jennifer." She continued. "I think our little Prince needs to go down for his nap and I have to admit after our full morning I am flagging."

"Then lets get both of you inside." JJ pushed herself up moving to gently take Henry and settle him into his carrier before moving to help Emily pack up the picnic basket and fold up the blanket. "Emily I can sort this stuff if you want to get Elizabeth inside and into bed to rest."

"Okay, thank you." Emily pushed up and moved over instantly to her mother's side.

"Leave that Jennifer, I'll send the boy out to get it." Elizabeth called over her shoulder as Emily turned her and pushed her towards the house.

-x-

"So Henry has a crib here, an activity blanket, a full change table and you have changes of clothes?" Emily leaned against the fridge with a beer in her hand. "I was away four days."

"That was all Elizabeth." JJ frowned softly. "I told her none of it was necessary but she had it all arranged before I could really object. She is very... organized." She took a sip of her own water, pleased that Henry was asleep in said crib and that the Ambassador was resting comfortably.

"She is." Emily took a sip of her beer and then abandoned it on the side, the taste obviously reminding her too much of the recent past. "Don't let her railroad you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"Try this." JJ held out her water in exchange. "So... what do you think about how she's doing?" She asked the question tentatively.

"Amazing, I shouldn't be surprised I suppose, she's strong, and has this iron will to succeed, but even so, I didn't expect anything so dramatic. Thank you for your part in in." The brunette smiled at the blonde and then breathed out softly. "She seems to do better when I'm not around."

"No, that's not the link you're supposed to make." JJ shook her head stepping closer. "I think a part of it was seeing you get back to work, you being on case reminded her that the world keeps spinning and she can either give up or enjoy the time she has left." She re-framed the fact reaching out to put her hand on Emily's arm. "She missed you."

"I doubt that." Emily shook her head. "Really though Jennifer, thank you for keeping an eye on everything, you didn't have to do that, with Henry and the fact that you were as much on case as the rest of the team, it was more than you should have done." The brunette smiled softly. "You can spend your Sunday resting, enjoying your son and generally just forgetting the extra burden you've had."

"Emily... why do you keep calling her a burden? Is that how you feel?" She asked softly trying not to sound judgmental. "Like all of this is just something you don't want to deal with but have too?"

"No, I mean for you, she's my mother, she's not yours." Emily shook her head. "Jenn you've seen how her life is, it's not like she needs me to be here, she has enough staff and enough people around her to deal with anything she needs, I could be at the bureau if I wanted to be but I want to be here." She stressed. "I feel like I've missed 35 years Jenn."

"I'm going to tell you something now Em, because if you feel that way I don't want you to miss whatever time you have left with her." JJ moved a little closer. "She wants you here too, she wants you with her... you're all she has. I think she's afraid she's going to die alone surrounded by staff and not holding the hand of the one person on this earth who means everything to her... you."

Emily took a sip of water.

"I won't let that happen." Emily shook her head.

"I know you won't." JJ kept her hand in place. "But I also know that right now you have a lot on your shoulders, so please don't waste any precious energy apologizing to me because I've chosen to spend time with Elizabeth when you weren't here, will continue to spend time with her if she wants me too. Time is the most precious commodity your mother has right now, and that she wants to share it with me, with Henry... is a gift that has no price. That I get to share time with you at the same time, be here if you need something, someone to talk to."

"It's not about what I need right now." Emily shook her head.

"When it comes to Elizabeth, no I get that... but when it comes to times like right now when she is resting as she needs too and all you have is the time to sit and think, then its about you, for me especially." JJ underlined in a gentle caring voice. "It's one of those things you can't dissuade me from, no matter how much stoic Prentiss style you try to put on me. Got it?"

"Stoic Prentiss, is that a thing?" Emily smiled slightly.

"Yes." JJ nodded. "It's one of those cute things you inherited from your mother." She smiled back.

"Did you just call my mother cute?" Emily arched her eyebrow.

"I actually just called you both cute." JJ gave a brighter smile. "But way to duck out of a compliment."

"I'm not used to them." Emily actually blushed slightly. "She dotes on Henry, I've never seen her like that before." The brunette was honest.

"I was wondering if she had a general love of all things little children." JJ nodded at the appraisal. "Or if the Little Prince..." She raised an eyebrow at the title. "Had charmed him all on his own."

"She doesn't 'do' children." Emily shook her head. "I think your little charmer is a one of a kind." She admitted. "But then we knew that right?" She offered the blonde a slim smile.

"Yes, yes we did. He charmed you." JJ reached up to pull lightly on the taller agent's collar. "And we know you're not easy to charm."

"I'm a push over." Emily laughed softly reaching out to lightly push on JJ's shoulder. "Would you rather gather your sleeping son and make a hasty retreat to your own home and forget about all this madness while you can?"

"Answer me this one question honestly..." JJ gave a soft laugh at the girlie push but then her face was serious. "Do you want us out of your space, out of your private life?" She put heavy emphasis on the word 'you'.

"No, it's not that." Emily shook her head. "Jenn." She said her voice softer. "There isn't going to be a happy ending to this, I don't want you to lose yourself in this and get hurt."

"I know the ending, but it's not about the ending, that will bring pain no matter how much I'm involved. I would rather honour her now, help you both, then wish I had done more later." JJ outlined back her voice also soft. "I know what it feels like to lose people... the victims we see everyday who I wish I could have done more for, and people who I have loved so deeply I will never be over losing them. My eyes are wide open Em."

"I have a long list of things to do for next week, I have some dignitaries arriving from over seas they're staying at the estate I need to prep rooms, work out a menu..." Emily smiled softly at the blonde.

"What can I do?" JJ asked smiling back at her.

"Are you any good at choosing linens?"

"I am great at making beds." JJ nodded happily. "Let's work out how many rooms we need ready." She motioned to the kitchen table.

-x-

"Emily." Morgan pushed up out of the seat at his desk in the bull pen and moved to where his partner was slipping out of the elevator and moving towards them. He met her more than half way to the enclosure and pulled her into a soft hug. "I can't tell you how much we're missing you here, the files are piling up on your desk." He smile brightly, leading her through towards her desk and a smiling Reid, who pushed up out of his seat and gave the brunette a wave.

"I miss you guys too." The brunette smiled back and then turned and nodded to where a couple of delivery guys were carrying in some bags of take out and trays of drinks. "I thought I was behind on coffees and snacks so I brought in Chinese, I thought it was about lunch time." She smiled more.

"That was very nice of you." Reid nodded a little excitedly. "Why don't I take them to the conference room so we can all eat in there?" He offered. "I think JJ is in Garcia's office." He instructed as he motioned for the delivery people to follow him.

"You didn't have to bribe us, just seeing you is more than enough, though I'll always take Mr. Wongs." Morgan smiled at her. "How are you doing? How's your mom?" He asked a little softer.

"She's holding up." Emily nodded. "Why don't you go get Hotch and Dave, I'll go get the ladies." She encouraged him with a smile as she moved towards Garcia's lair. Knocking on the door lightly when she reached it, the brunette just opened it enough to see inside. "Hey beautiful people, lunch is served in the conference room, if I can interest you, Mr Wong's special."

"Princess!" Garcia seemed to jump out of her chair and headed towards the brunette. "How are you doing? It's so good to see you... you didn't have to bring anything just your beautiful self." She engulfed her in a hug instantly.

JJ stayed leaned against the analyst's desk just smiling at the brunette, not having been expecting to see Emily at work that day.

"I hoped that but I thought I'd sweeten the deal just in case it wasn't enough." Emily smiled brightly as she eased back from the hug, keeping her hand on Garcia's arm and rubbing it lightly as she looked over to JJ. "Please though can you gather some kind of eating implements before the boys go neanderthal on us." She asked of her.

"I have supplies in my office for just such an emergency, you two go ahead I'll meet you in there." JJ encouraged moving past them, reaching to pat Emily's arm in silent support before she slipped out.

"First, are you okay? Do you need anything? I have had zero requests from you come across my desk and I am ready for anything you might need." Garcia didn't let Emily follow just yet. "I can research medicines, doctors, anything you might possibly have questions about." She urged.

Emily looked at the blonde and sighed softly, her bright smile dimming slightly.

"We have a new specialist appointment tomorrow which is something I asked of her when she first received her diagnosis and she refused, so I'm feeling lucky enough as it is." She admitted to the analyst with a soft shake of her head. "And I needed a little space to decompress which is why I am here, bringing the people I miss more than I thought I would, lunch." She admitted. "We have an estate full of people who are so very polite and proper, but to be honest I feel like I'm twelve again and I needed a time out."

"Okay just remember, I get any answers, totally confidential and totally top secret if you need them." Garcia underlined. "Now if decompression is what you want, then that is what you'll get... you haven't been here to know but make sure you ask Reid about the girl at the coffee shop near his house and tease Morgan about how his hair cut is uneven. I don't think it really is but he's been convinced it was since the barber's on Monday."

Emily laughed softly.

"Most definitely." The brunette nodded, "I'll go help JJ with the utensils I have something I need to ask her for Mother." She pointed after the blonde with a quick eye roll.

"I'll keep the boys decent until you get there." Garcia smiled at her lovingly and slipped out with the brunette who detoured to JJ's office.

-x-

"Do we need cups?" JJ already had paper plates and plastic cutlery and was pulling a stack of wrapped cups from her bottom drawer when she looked up to see Emily in her doorway.

"Probably I got a variety of pops and coffee's for later." The brunette nodded. "Though not to interrupt I have something to ask you from mother." She smiled softly. "We're having a formal dinner this evening, with some of her visiting friends and their families, she wanted to know if you and Henry would be able to join us."

"I would love to come, what time do we need to be there and how formal is formal?" JJ smiled at the brunette.

"Just something pretty." Emily shook her head. "It's not a black tie dinner Jenn." She smiled more. "Mother will send a car for you around six, six thirty."

"Okay, I can drive over you know." JJ pointed out softly. "How is she doing? Are you both nervous about tomorrow's appointment? You remember your promise to call me as soon as you can to let me know the update right?" She checked knowing the dinner later would not be the time to remind her.

"Anxious." Emily nodded, the brunette's demeanor somehow, off. "She's already told me what she's 'not' going to do no matter what." She summed up with a slow nod. "But she's going which is something."

"What are her not's?" JJ moved over closing the door softly and leaning against it giving Em the chance to explain, hoping she might be able to put her finger on what exactly was bothering the taller agent the most.

"Chemotherapy, disfiguring surgery and any kind of animal cells, I'm really not sure what the last one is about." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Are any of those? Maybe not the last one... even options?" JJ questioned with a frown.

"I wouldn't know because she won't let me know exactly what her oncologist told her, I only have the run down of what the ER responders and the secondary support team that looked after her seizure to go on. Terms like, with your condition, and in cases like, mean little when you don't have the missing pieces." Emily gave a tired sigh. "It's just a tumour, in there." She waved her hand at her head. "Is all I get, and that's when she's being communicative."

"Okay well tomorrow you can get a lot of answers." JJ encouraged her. "Now... what has you on edge? It's not the appointment is it?" She observed softly.

"Edge? I'm on edge?" Emily immediately squared her shoulders and quirked her eyebrow.

"You're on edge." JJ smiled gently at her. "Not a challenge, but an observation and a request for you to vent some with me, no strings attached."

"There is just people everywhere at the Estate." Emily shook her head. "And mother is acting like she's wonder woman and when she's entertaining of course she is, but in between she's exhausted and in pain and I'm getting the brunt of the negative." Emily offered a 'reason'.

"Mmmmm I can imagine that's tiring but..." JJ looked at her carefully. "Are you sure that's it? You've been biting your nails." She nonchalantly pointed to the thumb on Emily's hand which was vaguely massacred.

"That's not enough?" Emily arched her eyebrows. "Jenn dinner tonight is for 28 people." She clarified. "That's not counting the under twelves."

"If you say that all then it's all." JJ gave a soft shrug. "Is it?"

"The guest list is... hard." Emily slipped in another crumb of information. "But I'm dealing."

"Who on the guest list is the hardest?" JJ realized the small opening and took it immediately.

"Daphne Saxena, nee Matherson." Emily said the name slowly, licking her lips after doing so.

"Who is?" JJ leaned causally against her desk.

"My past." Emily summed up taking a breath. "We need to get to the conference room while there's still Mr Wong's left."

"Don't disappear after we've eaten, I'm walking you downstairs and you're going to tell me more." JJ nodded that this was all she was going to get. "But I'll be there tonight, just for you no matter what or who this Daphne is."

Emily nodded with a small smile and let JJ push open her door.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part Three

Of course JJ didn't get to walk Emily down to her car, David insisted on doing so, stating age over beauty, and the need to catch up on details on Emily's mother which the blonde hadn't felt she could publicly challenge. The rest of the day was filled with file work and the usual to keep her busy until it was time to get home and prepare for the dinner party, everything being a mild rush considering she had Henry to get ready too.

A car arrived exactly on time as the blonde had expected and the Prentiss estate was as busy as Emily had described, alive with more staff than JJ had ever seen. Two valet waiting for the car as it pulled up, one ready to relieve her of Henry's bag, the other holding open the car door and offering his arm to assist her to get out.

"Will you be staying the night Agent Jareau, should I take this up to yours and Master Henry's room?" The staff member she now recognized as a man named Hose, asked the question in a soft voice ready to assist her as necessary.

"Yes please, I'm not sure if we're staying but I brought things just in case so if you could get them out of everyone's way." JJ assured the young man she realized she knew despite the slight change in his appearance now that he was in a tuxedo with slicked back hair and not his usual khaki and button down uniform. She headed into the house following the rush, smiling when she saw Elizabeth was in her chair, settled around rearranged for the occasion furniture in the main front room greeting everyone with Emily standing at near attention beside her.

The ambassador was in a red silk dress, that sat perfectly on her body, her hair carefully quaffed even if JJ could see the tiredness in her eyes already. Her daughter was in a tailored red pant suit, with a black silk camisole underneath. The pair made a picture perfect moment ready to frame and JJ hoped that someone had taken a picture.

JJ shifted Henry in her arms, she'd done her best to 'formalize' the infant. A smart one piece 'suit' a cousin had sent her more as a joke then expecting it to be worn worked perfectly even with the printed on small bow tie near the throat. She waited in the reception line before smiling when she saw the beaming response she got as soon as Elizabeth noticed them.

"Here we are, he's very excited." JJ smiled holding the slightly wiggling boy downwards so that Elizabeth could see him. "He wanted to dress up just for you."

The ambassador reached up more obviously intent on having the tiny blonde handed to her, a request which was instantly fulfilled and Henry settled contentedly against the older woman, wrapping his hand around the expensive looking necklace around the Ambassador's throat.

"Jennifer, he looks adorable." Elizabeth smiled up at the blonde. "And you should wear more blue, it draws the blue out of your eyes and lifts your cheek bones." She focused on her. "There are spritzers and samosas being circulated, go get yourself one and mingle." She prompted. "Don't hesitate to ask for introductions, though I don't know a man in the room will be needing an excuse to introduce himself to you, and trust me I've worked with every man in here so I know them."

"Are you sure you're not too busy for him?" JJ noticed how the Ambassador wasn't handing Henry back yet, smiling at Emily who had so far seemed to stay in statue form.

"Not at all, go, it's been a while since I've had a man this handsome on my lap." She winked at the blonde, making her daughter flash her a quick shocked look.

"Can I steal Emily for a minute to give me the insider info on who is who?" JJ questioned seeing that Elizabeth was mostly overtaken by paying attention to Henry now.

"Of course." Elizabeth gave a nod in Emily's direction, only after which the tall brunette slipped out from beside the her mother's electric wheel chair.

"You do look beautiful, my mother is right about blue, it suits you." Emily led JJ further into the mill of people.

"Thank you, you look beautiful yourself, red always looks good on you." JJ complimented her back honestly. "You managed to dodge me at work... so which one is Daphne and why do I hate her?" She whispered putting her arm through Emily's.

"You don't." Emily actually chuckled shaking her head slightly and surprisingly to JJ she nodded towards a rather strikingly beautiful blonde who was leaning into the embrace of a tall lean equally beautiful woman of possibly some what middle eastern heritage, though not first generation. Holding the blonde's hand was an equally blonde little girl of no more than five or six and stood close beside the little girl was a brown haired boy in a stunning white suit, of about ten. "The blonde is Daphne."

"Oh." JJ honestly was not expecting what she had pointed out to her. "I need details to understand." She urged leaning in a little closer.

"It's okay Jenn, you don't need to understand, I was just overwhelmed earlier, I hadn't expected her to arrive with her father, let alone with a wife and two children in tow." Emily explained. "She messed up my bedroom plan." She offered the 'bad' cover. "And before you ask, that's her father." She nodded to a tall elegant looking grey haired man. "Donald Matherson."

"Emily..." JJ turned slightly so that she wasn't looking at any of the people pointed out. "I might not have the profiler title but you know I understand enough about body language and inflection to know there is more to this than that... but if you'd rather I just let it go..." She offered the out.

"After dinner we'll talk about it, when this is all over." Emily said in a low voice, panning her dark eyes around the crowded hallway.

"Just remember, I'm on Team Emily." JJ squeezed the arm she had hers linked into. "Now, lead me to a spritzer and tell me the rest of the room geography so I don't embarrass myself."

-x-

"Jennifer would you mind terribly accompanying me to my room, I find I am quite tired and I don't want to make a big scene of leaving, when everyone else is still enjoying each others company." It was a little after nine thirty when the ambassador surprised the blonde by coming up to her and making the soft request. "By the look of Henry he could do with a little time out of the limelight too." She focused for a moment on the little boy who was fussing slightly in the blonde's arms.

"Of course Elizabeth." JJ nodded. "You have been the belle of the ball, everyone is having a wonderful time." She added as they began to move out of the bigger room into a quieter hallway on their way to the converted state room.

"I don't know if Emily explained but in that room were most of the people she grew up with, my work colleagues over the years, statesmen from around the world, who were posted in embassies beside me..." She glanced up at JJ as she fussed with Henry who the blonde had deposited gently on the older woman's lap so she could guide the wheel chair so that the ambassador didn't have to. "I'd say I was aging well wouldn't you." She chuckled.

"I would say you've aged wonderfully, I may have to peak on your vanity to see what face cream your using at night." JJ teased her softly nodding to a security guard that let them travel into the off limits part of the house from the main party.

"I find it amusing how the men always have this tendency to get broad." Elizabeth continued her assessment of her old work colleagues.

"My grandmother used to say it was because they went from standing at work most of their lives to sitting on a porch, which let their bodies settle into the chair." The blonde gave a soft laugh.

"Oh I wish I would have known that before dinner, it would have made a superb one line opener." The Ambassador chuckled. "I hope you didn't mind sitting beside me at the dinner Jennifer, Henry is far too young to be seated at the child's table and without a partner you'd have been sat opposite some ancient dinosaur who would have bored you with tales of how he was before he needed a pill to be interested." She winked at the blonde. "Evening out Emily at my right made it perfect, and the tall legged holder I had designed for Henry's carrier gave him a perfect view of the table."

"You think of everything Elizabeth." JJ commended her. "He had the view any little Prince should of the whole affair, I'm just glad he was a good boy for you. I think like every other man in that room, you've worked your charm on him."

"Hardly, like most men dear, it takes looks a lot like yours to do that in such a short time, looks or money." She chuckled again. "You..." She focused on the infant on her lap. "Have looks, charm, and with your mother's wit and intellect, could be a big problem for the next generation." She said to the blue eyed babe, who blinked at her and gurgled. "Do you plan to have others Jennifer?"

"I would like too." JJ admitted easily. "I just think this time I will try to wait until I find the right person to share my life with along with the additions. Henry wasn't exactly a plan, but he is a blessing."

"Well never doubt yourself or the achievements you have made with your son." Elizabeth shook her head. "Raising Emily was hard and I had an entire embassy and staff to help me. As much as I loved her father and I did, being with him was never an option."

"I could be with Will but... it would involve certain sacrifices I'm don't feel motivated to make." JJ appraised honestly. "I have to be honest, I've never once heard Emily mention her father."

"She wouldn't, she never knew him." Elizabeth took a breath. "And he died when she was seven." She adjusted the way she was sat slightly.

"That would explain why." JJ amended slightly regretful she'd brought it up in some ways, shaming herself for her own curiosity. "Let me get the lift to help you into bed, there's no need to prove your super woman." She scooped Henry up momentarily and placed him in the small play pen the Ambassador had to the side for just such necessity already, hopeful put down into something semi familiar and without the loud noise of the party he might just go to sleep almost on automatic.

"I'm fine in my chair, I just wanted to be far from the maddening crowd." Elizabeth shook her head to the offer. "Emily's father was a Grecian Diplomat, Manos Gallo, I was, impressionable and eager to advance in all things political and official. I was young and wild once Jennifer." She looked at the blonde.

"I would put bets on the fact you were." JJ stopped fussing with getting the lift ready. "How about we give your feet a rest?" She motioned to the perfect red heels the Ambassador was wearing knowing the angle must make even the chair uncomfortable. "Was he dashing and romantic?"

"Of course, and debonair." Elizabeth nodded and lifted her feet slightly as JJ moved to ease the shoes free. "And he was the perfect gentleman, a fantastic sailor and a gigolo." She chuckled a little at the last admission. "But I was a willing participant in the action and the whirlwind. He was the wild in my world, my controlled, organized and planned world. He had already left the embassy that I was working in as an aide when I found out I was expecting Emily."

"Did he ever know?" JJ had hitched her dress up just enough to bend down and remove the first heel carefully from the Ambassador's semi paralyzed leg before moving to ease the other off.

"Yes." She nodded. "He chose her name. If she was a boy it was to be Emilio." She said with a soft laugh. "After his grandfather." She explained. "But I got my Emily."The affectionate term slipped from the older woman's lips unbidden. "He wrote asking about her, sent money that we didn't need." She recalled with a shake of her head. "Then he was gone. Lost at sea with his ship and all crew in a storm off Crete."

"I'm sorry, that must have been very hard." JJ pushed back up moving to tuck the shoes away in a tall dresser nearby. "I hope I can raise Henry to be a quarter of what Emily is, I'll be happy if I manage that."

"Emily is..." Elizabeth paused. "I have my regrets about Emily. Sometimes I think she is the woman she is not because of me, but despite me."

"Now now..." JJ shook her head coming back over to lean slightly against the perfectly made bed. "Every mother has their regrets, but you are the reason Emily is strong, self sufficient, loyal, articulate... I could go on and on." She pointed out softly. "Most importantly she loves you dearly Elizabeth."

"Does she?" The Ambassador's voice dropped low, sounding impossibly tired suddenly, more than that in fact, some how beaten almost. "Does she love any one?"

"Yes, she loves you." JJ moved over to bend down again so they were eye to eye. "She might not say it to you but she has said it to me, many times in the last little while. You are the compass in her life, the person she wants to be proud of her."

"And soon I will be gone." Elizabeth said, her voice uneven. "And then what is there for my Emily?"

"We all lose our parents, it's just a tragic part of the human condition." JJ frowned softly knowing it was a point she couldn't deny or argue against.

"That is true." Elizabeth nodded, her eyes traveling for a moment over to the playpen when Henry had indeed settled instantly down. "But most people's parents aren't the cause of their child's sorrow, aren't the reason there own off spring alienate themselves and live apart from the world they live in."

"Why do you think you're the cause of her sorrow Elizabeth?" JJ asked softly, hoping it didn't seem as if she was prying because her question really came from a desire to let the older woman express what she was feeling, working through the regrets she must feel as she faced the seriousness of her illness.

"You don't know? Emily has not discussed her past with you?" A surprised and almost pained expression crossed the older woman's face.

"In our line of work you learn to be guarded, she's shared some things with me." JJ encouraged. "But sometimes she leaves more unsaid then said, it's something I've learned to appreciate about her, when she does let me in, does share with me, it means more. Some people will tell you their whole lives in the grocery line, with your daughter, each little memory is a treasure she's allowing you to keep with her."

Elizabeth nodded that this fact she understood.

"I had just assumed that as she had allowed you in further than anyone I have known for a long time, that she must have..." The older woman stopped. "I am sorry, assumptions are something I advise all of the people I meet with against at all costs and here I am making them." She smiled. "Just because you work together, obviously get along and have no inherent issues with her sexuality..."

JJ hoped that for the few seconds her brain had taken to filter through those words that it hadn't given away her moment of slight shock as the 'non-conversation' she'd been having with Emily all evening about 'Daphne' and why this woman had so unnerved the brunette suddenly made sense when Elizabeth said her last two words.

"Assumptions are fine, I'm not a work colleague, I'm just a friend. Friends have the right to make assumptions, get them corrected, hear the whole real story and reserve the right to chuckle about it as an inside joke at a later date." JJ smiled softly at her finally pushing her busy brain into relaxing as she'd trained herself so carefully at work. "There is nothing about your daughter I have issue with, other than her inherent inability to keep herself out of danger when we're in the field." She gave a soft chuckle. "But she's a hero, and you can't expect them to stop and think when there is someone to help."

"Is she good at what she does Jennifer?" Elizabeth asked the question honestly.

"She is brilliant Elizabeth, she has helped so many people, sometimes by catching the bad guys, sometimes just by how she deals with them while they are living the horror we're there to investigate. She is kind and honest, compassionate but tough when she needs to be. I have seen her unravel some of the toughest unsubs in interrogation, put herself in the line of fire for victims, protect children from harm and the aftermaths of their suffering... and I know that no matter what is going on, both professionally and personally she has my back. I don't think I would have gotten through my pregnancy without her. She was even my Lamaze partner." She smiled lovingly.

The ambassador nodded but was stopped from saying anything by a rapid knock on the door and it being pushed open by a rather flustered looking Emily.

"There you are, is everything alright? I lost sight of the two of you." Her voice was tight in an attempt to reign in the panic that was more than evident in brown eyes.

"Yes we're fine, Elizabeth and Henry both needed a little reprieve from the festivities." JJ pushed up and smiled towards the cot with the sleeping infant. "How about with both of us here now we help you into bed?" She asked the older woman softly. "The chair is orthopedic but you've been in it for hours and need the chance to stretch out." She concluded.

Older eyes went to Emily, who stayed stood by the door, pausing though to straighten up and alter her panicked demeanor into something more refined and 'casual'.

"That would be a good idea I think." The ambassador nodded watching still as Emily moved properly into the room and latched the door closed, before crossing straight over to check on Henry.

"You had her panicked." JJ made sure to lean in close as she whispered the words to the Ambassador wanting to make sure she caught the subtlety in her daughter's entrance. "We should have made a run out to a dance club and really scared her."

Elizabeth chuckled making the younger brunette turn from the playpen to look towards the bed.

"Is something funny?" She checked.

"You." JJ stood up again grinning. "Where did you think we'd gone? This isn't work." She chastised her playfully as she moved to turn the bedclothes down. "The Ambassador, the Blonde and a Baby... I think they made a movie like that once."

Emily gave her a very 'Prentiss' look and then shook her head.

"I thought maybe one of you was sick." She clarified with the very generic statement, though it was more than obvious who she meant. "Not that you had run off with the family cash box and had headed to Vegas with Henry taped to your chest."

"Ooo Vegas, what do you think Elizabeth?" JJ continued to tease. "The four of us could have fun in Vegas if we can get Emily to loosen up." She winked at the brunette. "Come to the other side, just like the therapist taught us."

"Sin to Win." It was Elizabeth who came out with the phrase, causing Emily to literally choke.

"Lift with your knees, tell us if we're hurting you." JJ continued to prompt as she grinned brightly at the younger brunette's shock. "Looks like I might finally find out what the phrase means."

"Oh you have to live it dear, you can't be told." Elizabeth gave the blonde the similar definition to the one the brunette had once given Derek.

"Book me in." JJ motioned with her head for Emily to do something other than just standing there.

With care and textbook maneuvering the two agents lifted Elizabeth from the chair to the bed and Emily moved to select some sleep wear and pour her mother her 'nip' as JJ arranged pillows.

"You know Emily..." Elizabeth said spectating and removing her earrings slowly. "I've been thinking about Jennifer's problem."

"Jennifer has a problem?" Emily stopped mid pour, catching blue eyes that also came up from the pillow arranging in complete surprise.

"Yes, the nanny problem." Elizabeth clarified.

"That was a problem?" Emily slipped the stopper back into the crystal decanter and turned slowly leaning against the oak drinks cabinet.

"Yes, she doesn't have one because the government don't pay you enough." The ambassador summed up. "And you told me her apartment was too small for a live in Au pair."

Blue eyes flashed from looking at the ambassador to bore into Emily in horror.

"I didn't say it was too small, I said I think Jennifer is happy in her two bedroom which isn't big enough for a full time nanny." Emily repeated her actual phrase as she met the blonde's stare briefly before looking at her mother.

"Semantics mean little to me." Elizabeth shook her head. "The East Wing." She went on to announce.

"The East Wing what?" Emily blew a soft breath out of her lungs.

"It is big enough for Jennifer and Henry and a full time nanny."

Emily drew a breath in and pressed the knuckles of her free hand to her forehead as her mother spoke.

"Mother, firstly, Jennifer is right there.."

"I am not blind Emily." Elizabeth's voice grew slightly annoyed for the first time before she looked and smiled at the silent blonde. "I just believe the East Wing would provide the space and still allow for her to have her privacy from the main house... and..." She hesitated looking at the younger blonde with a softening look. "Selfishly would mean I would be able to spend more time with the Little Prince, is that such a horrible thing for me to suggest? I apologize if it is Jennifer."

"No, of course not Elizabeth..." JJ had to admit immediately though she hesitated from any other real answer to the 'problem'.

"I didn't mean to imply you were anything Mother, it's just... you could have spoken to me about this..." She hesitated. "Privately." She offered the word.

"Emily come here please." Elizabeth said in a tone only a woman of her culture and poise could patting the side of the bed opposite to where JJ was still stood holding a pillow. "Jennifer..." She reached to take one of the blonde's hand in her own holding her other in expectation of the brunette's arrival.

Emily moved and reached slowly and slipped her hand into her mother's, glancing at Jennifer, her look quite unreadable.

"Jennifer, you have become a wonderful addition to my life, as is your son and I understand more each day why my Emily has come to trust you as not just her co worker but her friend." Elizabeth's hand gave JJ's a soft squeeze. "Which is why I didn't discuss this with you prior Emily..." She looked at her daughter. "Because I know that you would have tried to talk me out of it, because clearly Jennifer is a fine mother and Agent and is doing an outstanding job of raising her son and taking care of both of them. None of what I am proposing is to undermine that idea." She made the point clear. "I want to enjoy the time I have left..." She stated softly. "And the people in this room right now are the ones who are important to me, and to you Emily. This is possibly harder for you right now then it is me as I am forced to just be helpless to the frailties of my body and I want to be sure that while you're looking after me someone is keeping tabs on you." She explained. "Something I know Jennifer is extremely good at."

Emily shifted in her place slightly and looked first at her mother and then at the blonde.

"We can talk about it if you like, I can take you over to the Wing, show you around..." She offered. "You don't have to make any decisions right now." She took a slightly uneven breath. "The drive to work would be shorter." She gave an uneven smile which dropped as quickly as it came as she turned a little and focused on her mother. "The decision is Jennifer's mother, you know that, it has to be the right thing for her, for Henry, and though I know you be honest means a lot, if it's no, it's no."

"Of course it is, I'm not going to strong arm her now am I?" Elizabeth made the lighthearted joke using her weaker hand to squeeze Emily's. "I just have had such a lovely evening, and I can't guarantee I have the time to waste waiting for the perfect time to broach the subject." She smiled at them both. "Now both of you go back and mingle, I'll call my nurse to help me get ready for bed and have Henry looked after there's no need to move him now that he's settled. You can slip in whenever you want to go up to bed and tuck him into his crib." She smiled at JJ.

"I'll drop in and say good night." Emily drew her mothers hand up and kissed the back of it lightly. "I'll give your regards to the guests." She eased her hand free.

"And I will think about your offer." JJ added softly with a gentle smile. "But even if it is no, don't think you're getting rid of either of us." She added resolutely before moving back away with Emily while the Ambassador hit the call button for her care giver. She had to admit she felt a little like she'd entered a surreal movie as she made her way into the hallway. Emily closing the doors behind the two of them.

They both stood there for a moment evaluating the situation in there own way before JJ just had to say something.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a tender voice putting her hand out onto Emily's arm.

"I was just emotionally manipulated, humiliated and assassinated by my dying mother, I'm fine." The brunette physically pulled away from the blonde. "It's actually typically how this kind of evening always ended, the only new addition is the dying part." She went to take a step away.

"Em, wait." JJ brought her hand up again to the brunette's arm to stop her. "I was there and nothing about that was humiliating or assassinating." She shook her head. "What I saw is a woman who is trying to come to terms with something that would scare any of us, and she's worried about you because she loves you." She added softly. "You didn't know she was going to propose that, I could tell that in the first two seconds from your face, it was as much of a shock to you as it was to me." She underlined. "But there wasn't any malice in what your mother was asking, just... honesty."

"She could have been honest in private." Emily pointed out, her body as tense as her tone.

"It was just the three of us." JJ reminded her. "Is it so hard for you to have me know that your mother worries about you, wants to know you have someone to be there for you?"

"Why? Why does she?" Emily snapped the words though it was obviously she instantly regretted doing so. "I'm sorry Jenn, I'm not mad at you." She put her hand up and carefully pulled the blonde's hand off her arm. "I have 26 guests to entertain and too make sure get back to their rooms and get everything they need, if you need anything you know where I am, and you know most of the staff as well as I do, and your way around the place..." She locked her jaw to the point it was obvious it hurt.

"Emily Prentiss sometimes you are infuriating." JJ didn't know why she said the words or took no notice of every 'physical' nuance that suggested the brunette wanted to just be allowed to retreat away, put back on her mask of 'perfect hostess' and let whatever this was all about fester inside far away from anyone's view but she didn't. She stepped the now two and a half feet closer again and instead of putting her hand on the other woman's arm she boldly hugged her. "Take a minute for god-sake before you give yourself a migraine."

Emily held herself stiffly in the blonde's arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." JJ didn't let go despite the lack of response.

"Jennifer, right now I am Emily Prentiss, standing in for Ambassador Prentiss, hostess of the Embassy of 1987 reunion dinner, you can't just hug me."

"Yes, yes I can and I am." JJ purposefully held on a little tighter. "Because I know you're upset and I want you to know how sorry I am that you have to feel this way, have to live through losing her this way." She whispered the last part of her sentence.

Despite herself Emily felt a little of the tension in her shoulder's give, her eyes slip closed and her hands come lightly up and around the smaller woman's body.

"I can't do this now." She said in a whisper.

"When then? Right now is when you feel it, right now is when you are living it." JJ continued to hug her.

"I don't know when, but there are guests." Emily drew in a breath slowly seeming to straighten a little with every milliliter of air she took in. "There will be time for me."

"Book me in." JJ gave her another soft squeeze before she finally released her. "Now what can I do to help you? Help guide people to their suites?"

"Enjoy the party?" Emily said a little lamely. "One of us should."

-x-

"So, Jennifer isn't it, I'm Isabella Saxena. It would be hard not to notice your handsome James Bond of a son at the head of the table." The rather gorgeous raven haired beauty offered JJ her hand as she wandered over to her.

"Yes, and thank you." JJ smiled graciously at the compliment. "Elizabeth likes to spoil him, I'm hoping it won't go to his head." She gave a soft laugh.

"They always spoil their first." Isabelle gave a soft laugh and shook her main of black curls. "How long have you and Emily been together?"

"Sorry... oh no, we're not together." JJ had to shake her head. "Emily and I friends, we work together at the FBI." She blushed softly. "And Elizabeth is just kind enough to dote on Henry." She clarified further.

"Oh my goodness I am so, so sorry." The rich olive coloured skin of Isabella's cheeks flushed a darker shade. "Daphne and I just assumed that you and.. and that Henry was..." She shook her head more. "I am so sorry." She apologized again. "So you work with Emily." She clarified the relationship. "And Henry's father couldn't be here tonight? Or He's working?"

"No, he lives in New Orleans, I'm a single mother." JJ clarified laughing internally at the question everyone, rich, poor, old, young seemed to get hung up on so easily. "And you don't have to be sorry, you have a very beautiful wife and family." She complimented seamlessly. "I hope Henry grows up to be as polite as your son was during dinner."

"Simian" She offered her son's name. "He isn't always so polite." She admitted with a smile. "But he's a good boy, our problem child is Lizzie." Dark eyes went over to the little girl with brown ringlets who was being spun around by her brother. "She's as rambunctious as Simian is quiet and she's half his age. I'm not sure how Daphne convinced me into two but she did." Dark eyes shifted to the blonde beauty she had as a wife who was keeping a subtle eye on her children in the thinning crowd.

"I'm sure she's hard to resist when she sets her mind on something." JJ acknowledged graciously. "Do the four of you need anything? Elizabeth was feeling slightly tired so she retired for the evening but Emily has been trying to make sure everyone is properly looked after in order to slip to their suites. So if there is anything I can do to help you just let me know and I'll alert the staff."

"No Emily was kind enough to get us adjoining suites even though we were a bit of a surprise and there's even a TV for Simian, not that he's going to need the entertainment." Isabella shook her head. "So..." A somewhat odd edge entered the brunette's tone. "Emily isn't seeing anyone?"

"Our work is very demanding, and with Elizabeth's illness she's been even busier than usual." JJ didn't let her inward appraisal of the other woman's tone change her own demeanor. "I understand your wife's father was the British Ambassador at the time Elizabeth was stationed in Italy, I know it means so very much to Elizabeth that all of you could make it tonight."

"I think it's safe to say Daphne didn't come for Elizabeth." Isabella didn't hide the sarcasm in her tone. "Don't you?"

"At times like this motivations can be disguised." JJ knew she didn't really have any clue about the nature of Emily and Daphne's relationship but she also was a good enough agent to play along to try and get some sort of context for Emily's previous edginess about the added guests. "And 1987 was along time ago."

"Speaking frankly Jennifer." Isabella's tone dropped so that only the two of them could really hear above the general chatter. "I only agreed to this trip so that Daphne could have some sort of closure to this whole... mess." She said the word with a heavy sigh, "But now.." She glanced first at her wife, and then at Emily who was 'entertaining' to older dignitaries, looking every bit the ambassador's daughter, finally at JJ, "Learning that you're not who we thought and that Emily is... well that..." She looked back at the brunette. "It's just going to make it worse."

JJ took a moment to think, knowing that with the woman's comment it wouldn't seem odd for her to be contemplative.

"Can a mess like that really be made worse?" JJ remembered the way Elizabeth had mentioned being the sorrow of her daughter's life and like her job had taught her too without wanting too her mind started to fill in possible pictures of what she was missing.

Isabella seemed to take a moment herself to contemplate the blonde's question before crossing her arms over her chest for a moment.

"I think so, but then again I've been called many things most of which border on things like argumentative, feminist to an extreme and borderline aggressive." She pointed out. "Then again if I were her..." Her dark eyes flickered again over to Emily who had moved to another group of even older men now, checking drinks and laughing brightly at their comments. "I wouldn't even be here." She pointed out. "I would have let her die like she wanted me to be, alone, unloved and forgotten about." She summed up. "I pre-empted this by telling you I was argumentative right? I should have added judgmental, and a little bit fiery tempered."

"You did disclaim yourself admirably." JJ assured her with a soft nod. "I know its hard for any of us to understand the life that Emily has lived, the way it has shaped her, and the choices she makes sometimes..."

Isabella smiled and nodded turning back to look at the blonde.

"You're straight, right?" She asked smiling more as she let her eyes linger on the blonde. "I've lived my life in love with a woman who loves that woman." She nodded towards Emily. "Emily Prentiss does not live her life, she lives the life she is told she can live." The brunette summed up. "I am going to steer my wife and family to bed, so I can be the one to tell her what I know and so I can try and have a hope of leaving Washington without this getting messy."

JJ breathed out through her nose suddenly knowing she shouldn't but that her brain had slotted enough of the pieces together that it could.

"Then don't tell her." She breathed the words out softly with a sad sigh. "The last thing Emily would want is to make a mess of anyone's lives, damage anyone's happy marriage." She knew what she was suggesting wasn't ethical or right but at the same time really didn't want any of this added to the brunette's plate after she had been so bristly about Daphne even being there. She might not know the details but right now the last thing Em needed was to be warring over past history being dug up in front of her when she was trying so hard to do what she needed to with her mother. "Having someone believe I'm in a relationship with Emily Prentiss is hardly an insult."

"No, it's a lie." Isabella pointed out at first her tone harsh, but then the raven haired beauty's eyes softened. "You're a good friend, and what you're trying to do is admirable, but you're asking me to lie to my wife, and I can't do that." She shook her head with a sigh as she looked into blue eyes for a long moment a soft frown pulling onto her face the more she looked at JJ. "Did you even know Daphne existed?" Isabella question was voiced in a breathed whisper, the brunette's eyes narrowing. "I saw you and Emily talking when you first came in, I presumed then she was just pointing us out but..." She shook her head as it was became more obvious to the brunette through her own powers of observation that were astute the lay of the land. "You didn't did you?"

"She was pointing Daphne out to me, pointed out your whole family. She's been..." JJ corrected her.

"Is Emily even out?" Dark eyes flashed over to look at the brunette for a micro second. "Gay." She clarified for JJ her frown becoming intense.

"Emily is gay." JJ said the words with careful precision and clarity, not intending to admit that the brunette had never actually admitted this to her and she'd only gleamed it from her mother's statement less than an hour earlier.

"Could you have made that sound any more like a question?"

"Do you want the truth Isabella?" JJ turned to look at the other woman. "She was pointing Daphne out to me, but I didn't know the details of their past relationship, I still don't... as for her sex life Emily is asexual, she's married to her job and now to her job and taking care of her dying mother. Whatever sins Elizabeth committed in the past, I am sure that they deserve the harshness of what you said but at the same time she is just a woman, who is dying and right now facing all the regrets and mistakes she has piled up over her long complicated life. The idea that your wife was here tonight made Emily edgy, but she's been bred, in the same way I'm sure you're wife has to some extent to keep up appearances at events like these. Her day job is tracking down serial killers, rapists and pedophiles so you can imagine that poker face has come in quite handy."

"You're a good person Jennifer, that is obvious and you're wrong if you think I'm judging Emily for who or what she is." Isabella shook her head. "And maybe you're right, the past should be forgotten and moved on from, but when part of it involves the person you love more than life itself, it's harder to see the facts and not get hung up on the emotions." She took a breath in through her nose.

"You love your wife, I really do respect that." JJ breathed out as well. "And I'm sure that whatever went on between them... it has haunted them both their whole lives." She surmised what was easy to see. "I wish I had known to lie to you so you wouldn't have had to lie to her." She added knowing it was lame but truth. "I wish I could have told you Emily and I were married, and happy so Daphne could close a chapter and focus on the future. I wish Emily could do the same."

"Yes." Isabella nodded her mouth set in a permanent soft frown. "Have a good evening Agent Jareau." She gave a nod and took a half step back.

"You too, Mrs. Saxena." JJ gave a nod back and waited until the woman was a distance away, already engaged with her son and daughter before she began a causal walk towards Emily. "I need to talk to you privately for a moment." She added in a hushed tone when she got up beside the brunette.

"Of course." Emily turned her head down for a moment. "If you would excuse me, another guest needs my attention, if you need anything while I'm away the staff will be more than happy to help." Emily gave a broad smile and placed her almost untouched samosa glass down on the nearest tray before turning to the blonde. "The patio?" She glanced to one of the doors that had been opened to help cool the room.

"Yes." JJ nodded and wrapping one arm around herself moved out onto the far end of the large structure. Feeling a hard knot form in her stomach knowing what she had to prepare the brunette for was going to involve dropping more than just the bomb that Daphne had come simply to see her after what was clearly a long time.

Emily paused to pull the glass doors closed behind them as she stepped out after the blonde, crossing straight over to her, a look of concern filling her face.

"Is something wrong? If you need to go to bed Jenn, just go..." Her frown morphed into a caring smile. "You have work in the morning." She made the soft joke.

"No... I need to prepare you for something that is going to involve admitting that I've come to know some things about you that I would rather have given you the time to tell me when you were ready which I really am regretful I couldn't just let happen." JJ tried to start this to ensure she got the less panicked reaction from Emily that she could.

The brunette who had been coming closer to JJ stopped and actually began to back up a little from her friend.

"Wh-wh-what?" She stammered.

"Isabella came and asked me how long we'd been together." JJ breathed out the statement softly.

The brunette's nostril's flared slightly, as blinking rapidly she looked at the patio at JJ's feet.

"I'm sorry." She apologized instantly. "That's must have been embarrassing to say the least." The brunette pushed her head up literally the next second, her jaw locking in place. "I'll go sort everything."

"Emily no, it doesn't need sorting." JJ moved over to the taller woman. "First of all it wasn't embarrassing, it was a little flattering. She thought I could have a chance with a beautiful cultured woman like you, it was kind of the opposite of embarrassing." She admitted. "But I did tell her the truth, that we work together, that we're good friends." She breathed out. "Which I'm afraid only complicated things because she wanted us to be together."

"Wanted us to be together?" Emily looked more than a little confused.

"Em, I know we were going to have this conversation later but how long has it been since you've seen Daphne?" JJ frowned softly. "Or is this the first time you've seen her since you were both teenagers?"

Emily pushed herself forward and walked to the edge of the patio pressing her body against the short iron railing, her long fingers wrapping around the top of it.

"It's the first time I've seen her in twenty years."

"Daphne came to see you Emily, not your mother." JJ quietly followed over and stood up close beside her. "Because according to her wife, she needs closure about whatever happened twenty years ago and you being single isn't going to make that easier. You being with me, having Henry... would have made that easier."

"I can't do this." Emily's voice was literally shaking as her finger clenched and opened around the unforgiving metal railing. "Not all of this, not all at once like this, I can't do it." For a second the brunette's breathing hitched and JJ wasn't actually sure it would kick back into rhythm.

"Em... Emily... Look at me." JJ turned her body, curling herself around the locked arm that blocked he from getting closer as much as she could putting her hand up to cup the brunette's far cheek and try to get her to turn her head. When finally after a little effort wild brown eyes did come to hers she put her other hand up on the other cheek. "All of this... take me out of whatever you think you have to deal with because simply I don't care if you're gay... it doesn't change you, it doesn't change anything about our friendship or my opinion of you... your reason for not making a point of it before now are just that your reasons and I respect that... I would never have just blurted out that I know accept I won't have you sideswiped by Daphne or Isabella, not right now, not with everything else you're going through. I know I don't understand much of what went on twenty years ago, but I know enough to know it was ugly, emotionally shattering and probably has a lot to do with why you don't live your life 'out'. But I don't care about any of that... all I care about is you. Do you understand that?"

Emily vaguely nodded, her whole body shaking slightly to the point that JJ could feel it.

"Good now I need you to concentrate on your breathing." JJ instructed softly. "Remember what we learned in Lamaze, in... and out... nice... and slow..." She urged her by demonstrating.

Emily's attempt was rather pitiful to say the least, not helped in the slightest by the fact that the brunette seemed fight herself almost, half pulling towards the house the instant she got anything like a 'normalized' breath with a garbled 'Guests..' or 'I should'.. before having to almost gasp again.

"You're not going anywhere yet." JJ shook her head. "They can see us talking, you're allowed a minute." She underlined. "They can deal with me if they have a problem." She put down the gauntlet further. "I need you to just breathe."

Pulling her eyes away from the main house Emily let her gaze drop to the floor directly in front of her and seemed to let herself follow JJ's instructions, her shallow uneven breaths at least becoming more regular.

"There you go." JJ encouraged her. "Better... your body needs air in it." She reminded the intelligent woman. "We're still not going back in yet." She took that option off the table. "I'm not going to make you explain anything to me, you don't have to 'deal' with anything right now."

"Okay." Emily said the simple word. "But you deserve to know."

"And you're going to tell me, when everyone is gone to bed and we can talk in private without a time schedule or the chance of someone needing linens or a wake up call booked." JJ underlined. "Because getting you through this evening is what is important to me, so I'm staying by your side from now on and hopefully Isabella will take her family to bed like she said she was going too and we can avoid you having to interact with anyone you don't want too." She reached up to smooth Emily's hair behind her ear.

"You have work Jennifer, and Henry's night feed, I can't ask you to stay up late." Emily objected.

"You've seen me breastfeed." JJ summed up mooting all the arguments. "And two days no sleep, I've done that dozens of times and that was before I had an infant." She smiled softly. "Just accept that I'm in this with you, stop fighting me and focus on what you need to focus on dealing with."

"Okay." Emily repeated the very un her phrase and nodded drawing a deeper breath into her lungs. "Are you okay?" she checked somewhat oddly. "Isabella she didn't say anything to upset you or offend you?"

"No, she was just trying to gauge the situation between us to help her wife." JJ shook her head. "As I told her Em, having someone think I'm in a relationship with you is not an insult."

"Right." Emily's tone was non convincing as she nodded. "I should warn you now, until the decanters are empty, the older ones won't consider it bed time." She pointed out.

"I have a trick for that, it's not just old rich dignitaries that won't go to bed until the bottle is empty." JJ winked at her.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part Four

"See I told you I had a trick." JJ carefully placed one very full single decanter on the dish littered kitchen table. "I just hope none of them noticed the huge glasses I was pouring myself." She laughed softly seeing staff beginning work on the mess now that the last of the guests were asleep.

"Thinking you're a functioning alcoholic will probably just add to your charm for most of them." Emily actually smiled as she eased off the jacket to her suit, leaving her in just the silk camisole, and dress pants. She neatly hung the jacket on a kitchen chair, which wasn't there more than a second before a staff member whisked it away to a safer location. "Do you want to pick up Henry and take him to bed?"

"Yes, how about you give your mother that goodnight kiss you promised and meet me in my room?" She pointed out softly knowing if she let it go Emily would just try to avoid keeping her up or having to explain anything.

"See you in ten." Emily nodded and moved first to begin moving around the staff saying a personal word of thanks to each of them.

It was more like twenty five minutes later when there came the lightest knock on JJ's door and Emily slipped in, still dressed in her dining wear, the only difference being she had slipped off her heels and was padding around bare foot.

"Was he hungry?"

"Yes." JJ acknowledged. "I literally just finished burping him and put him down." She nodded to the crib. "Today's been a busy day for him." She admitted having changed into a long cotton spaghetti strapped nightgown herself. "Everything settled downstairs? Your mother seemed very asleep when I went in for Henry."

"She is, she wants to talk about the level of the night medication she's on but I don't know, I think it's important for her to sleep well." Emily admitted moving to check on Henry and switch on the starry night night light that projected stars and moons onto the ceiling above his crib.

"It is, maybe a tiny change in dose would make her happy but still accomplish the same thing. If you find she's not getting enough rest I'm sure the doctor would adjust up again." JJ outlined the possibility. "She's going to be tired tomorrow, I'm not going to doubt her wisdom but this might not have been the best idea so close to her big appointment."

"I said exactly the same thing, but she insisted that it made no difference when or how he saw her. After all the 'damn thing's just growing in her brain'." Emily quoted shaking her head. "Hopefully with a good nights sleep and a quiet morning she'll be okay for the afternoon."

"She'll be okay, I'm just glad you're going to get some real answers about what is going on." JJ admitted her own personal desire. "She might not want to discuss it but you need to know details, you thrive on details."

"I do." Emily admitted with another soft nod. "You must be exhausted." She looked at the blonde with a soft smile.

"Nice try Agent Prentiss." JJ shook her head moving to sit on the large bed and patting it for Emily to join her. "I don't bite." She smiled at the brunette patting the space again.

"What never?" Emily offered the soft joke as she walked somewhat slowly to the bed edge and eased down.

"Well maybe then if you're lucky but we have some ground to cover before we have sex." She winked at the other woman and the action timed with her words made Emily chuckle softly.

"Just a little huh." She confirmed with a nod.

"Just a little." JJ smiled softly. "I'm sorry about the patio, I just couldn't warn you about the conversation I'd had without bringing up the knowing part."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't handle it better." Emily shook her head. "There was no need for that... show." She summed up with a sigh.

"There is one thing I know for certain, if you experienced that panic attack, there was a reason for it. It wasn't a show." JJ shook her head back. "I can't imagine it was easy hearing your ex's wife just not only outed you, but asked me how long we'd been together when you hadn't ever told me yourself that you were even gay."

"Wow, it's no easier the second time round." Emily took a slightly staggered breath, her fingers curling into the comforter slightly.

"Let's deal with things from probably easiest to hardest..." JJ gave her a reassuring look. "Do you think it changes anything now that I know? Do you think it changes how I think of you?"

"That's not the easiest to the hardest Jenn because you don't know, that is you know things, some things, but you don't know it all and I can't answer if I think it changes things, what you think, how you feel because you don't know things, and the answer might be yes, probably will be yes, no matter how much right now it is no." The brunette replied. "Do I think you care that if I like women? No I don't think you'd care if I liked purple aliens from Mars if it made me happy, but that's not all that we're talking about in this."

"Then explain things to me and we'll see what my answer is." JJ encouraged her.

"Just like that." Emily summed up skeptically.

"How else can it work Em?" JJ frowned softly. "I don't want to hear any other version of it other than yours right now."

"Okay." Emily forced her hands to relax and leaned back ever so slightly. "To skip my colourful and transient childhood let's skip forward to me somewhat settling into life in Italy. I was thirteen when I first went there, I hated it, I didn't understand the language, and there were only boys at the embassy anything near my age." She summed up. "When I was fourteen that changed when the old British Ambassador moved to a more lofty posting in France and was replaced with a younger more 'youth friendly model', Donald Matherson, who had a wife and a sixteen year old daughter, Daphne." Emily paused with a smile. "Daphne was..." She paused again. "Everything I wasn't, she was loud, and gregarious, beautiful and outspoken, her parents were these hugely important people and she didn't seem to care. She was a rebel with a cause and I instantly adored her. She wasn't like any other girl I had every met. She wasn't meek or agreeable, she didn't do as she was told, and she spent time with me."

"Gothic Emily meets Rebel Daphne." JJ nodded that she understood.

"She loved my dark hair and dark looks, she'd braid my hair and call me her little Voodoo doll. We'd troll around the embassy gardens decided who to hex." Emily laughed. "All kids stuff really." She shifted slightly. "Until it wasn't anymore." She paused again. "I'd say I don't know when it shifted but I do, I know the day, I wouldn't be lying if I told you I could probably get close to the time too." She admitted. "I was fifteen, going on twenty five, my mother was in Rome for a conference and so was Daphne's father, her mother was 'in charge' of the two of us, but who is really in charge of a 17 year old and a 15 year old both of whom think they can more or less rule the world." She offered with a shrug. "We spent the day doing what we usually did, skipping tutorials and drinking from my mother's middle shelf, smoking expensive cigarettes just being us and we began talking about what we wanted from life, what we were going to be. Daphne told me she was going to university, to study, or rather to get better at drinking, to spend her father's money, and then she was going to get settled down, get married and have babies. I remember laughing and asking if she had a candidate lined up or if it was going to be some rich sucker from university, and without even batting an eyelid she just said no silly, it'll be you."

"I know at some point this story turns bad but so far... you two just sound cute and like teenagers." JJ smiled softly at her.

"What we did that night wasn't exactly cute." Emily blushed slightly.

"So you had already been attracted to her, it just took her bridging the gap to lead you both into each others arms." JJ nodded that she understood. "I was a teenager once too Em."

"I know you were." Emily flashed her a quick smile. "And yes, I already knew I liked her in a way that I possibly 'shouldn't' but until that night I had no idea she felt the same way. From that night on though we were pretty much inseparable, more so than before. We were also not exactly... shy about how we felt, around the embassy."

"Which in the late 80's wasn't as acceptable as it is today." JJ nodded that she understood the era.

"Daphne being the eldest got told to tone it down, where as I was suddenly saddled with more tutorials, extra lessons, less free time..." Emily recalled. "It got pushed to a head when Daphne turned eighteen and announced that she was leaving the embassy, starting a course and Kings College in London and was taking me with her."

"But... you were what fifteen, almost sixteen?" JJ actually had to blink.

"Fifteen." Emily nodded. "Worse still is that she informed my mother it was happening, there was no anything. She walked into our house, it was a Wednesday afternoon, it was raining and just marched into my mother's study, which no one did, ever... and told my mother that love was love and she had no right to keep us apart, that she was leaving to study history in London and she was taking me with her. For love, for freedom and for all our tomorrows."

"Oh my." JJ breathed out almost able to picture how badly that would have gone over with Elizabeth Prentiss. "And your mother... freaked out?"

"She had Daphne physically removed from the house, by security, had me forcibly confined to my room, until such time that her father could be summonsed to the house to discuss the matter."

"And what did he say?" JJ continued to frown.

"I don't know." Emily shook her head.

"I was informed by my mother a day later that Daphne had left to be tutored in England until her transfer to King's College and that I was never to see her again. I was also told that if I was ever to bring disgrace like that upon the Prentiss name that I would no longer bare it and would be striped of all that I had come to know and rely upon." Emily shifted to sit upright as she 'recalled' her 'punishment'. "I was told that I would in time find and marry a boy, would have an heir and do my duty to my heritage." She forced herself to swallow. "So little was asked of me, I could at least do that."

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry, you were too young to be fight against all of that." JJ moved herself over and again without thinking to stop herself hugged the taller woman.

"Jenn don't." Emily forcibly pushed the blonde away, pressing up off the bed.

"What you don't deserve compassion, comfort, commiseration?" JJ blinked at her.

"Jenn, less than a week later, most of which I spent drunk, I slept with the only boy I vaguely could stand touching me and I got pregnant." Emily stood about three feet from the edge of the bed, her arm coming around her stomach as she shook her head.

"But..." JJ's frown was bad and even more pronounced, feeling ultimately saddened that at such a young and vulnerable age Emily had felt so lost and so much self loathing she'd gone out and done what she knew she hadn't wanted but had thought was going to make her 'normal and right'. "The baby?"

"Don't you remember? If I did anything else to besmirch the Prentiss name?" Her jaw trembled. "There couldn't be any evidence Jenn..." A thick tear slipped from her eye onto her cheek.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry." JJ wanted to move closer to her again but having been rebuffed so forcibly the last time she wasn't sure it would do anything but make her run from the room. She took a long few breaths looking at her friend in a whole new light.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant for a while... I thought I was just missing Daphne. I missed her so much it hurt to just breathe." More tears dribbled down Emily's face. "Then when I started feeling sick, I missed my period, I confided in one of the nurses at the embassy about what had happened with Marc. She went to my mother and by the end of the week it was over." Emily shook her head. "I don't even remember the day it happened."

"Sit down again please... I won't touch you." JJ promised in a soft voice patting the comforter before reaching back to the side table for a tissue. "You were just a little girl Emily." She felt such pain suddenly for the brunette.

Emily did shift, stumbling slightly to the edge of the bed, sinking down to the mattress.

"I don't know what I was." She shook her head. "What I am?" She admitted.

"You were a little girl trying to find herself like all fifteen year olds do, trying to figure out what her mind wanted, what her body wanted, what her heart wanted even though you had no idea what the world out there was really like yet." JJ held the tissue out for her. "And right now you are a brave beautiful woman, who inside is still has a tiny shadow of that scared and uncertain little girl who wants to do so much so differently."

"But I can't." Emily jaw trembled with the force that the brunette was obviously putting into trying to lock it, but it just wasn't working, there was no controlling the tide this time.

"No baby you can't." JJ answered in a sad whisper. "Please... you need to just let this out for awhile... just let yourself cry... maybe..." She made a motion with her arms as if to beckon her to willingly come closer.

For a moment Emily's breathing hitched as all kind of skeptical doubt flashed across tear filled brown eyes before with a soft exhale the brunette leaned forward, pressing herself into JJ's upper body.

"I got you." JJ closed her arms around her instantly and hugged her close, using one hand to rub the brunette's back as the hard sobs started. "I got you Emily." She vowed.

-x-

"You okay Jayge?" Garcia moved and leaned up against the table, leaning in front of the blonde to get to the coffee maker. "Was the Prentiss Party to much party for you?" She teased softly, with just the two of them at the Bureau at that time, both of them checking in a good hour earlier than the other Agents to get things moving on time and well oiled, their chats at the coffee maker had become a normal part of everyday.

This morning however, JJ was behind, the Prentiss estate had been literally teeming with people despite the early hour and Emily had been gone when JJ had woken up, despite having managed to convince the brunette to stay and just let her exhausted body sleep where it was. She had found the brunette back in place down stairs, her 'Ambassador's daughter' mask back firmly in place as she was chatting and helping organize people who had to be helped couriered off to flights and other functions.

"Yeah it was a lot of party." JJ summed up taking another sip of her first coffee. "Though I think Henry has fell in love with high society life."

"Did his mother fall in love with any rich diplomat that can keep him in said high society?" Garcia grinned.

"No." JJ shook her head softly with a slight look at the analyst. "Pen..." She looked at her for a long moment the other woman waiting long enough to raise an eyebrow when she didn't immediately say anything. "Elizabeth asked me to move into a wing of the estate with Henry."

"Wow, does she want to give me a wing too?" The analyst's eyes went wide. "I'll have a baby for her." She grinned. "No seriously, why would she want you to do that? Does she mean like you rent a wing? Or just stay in it when you come over? I'm a little confused."

"So am I." JJ admitted genuinely. "And she means move into, permanently... at least while she's alive." She swallowed softly. "She would like to have more time with Henry, she knows I'll help Emily, I think she actually likes me." She gave a goofy grin for a minute. "But... like you just said... why?"

"Well you know you are kind of like-able." Garcia poked her lightly in the ribs. "What does Emily think?"

"That was the thing, she blindsided Emily with the idea the same time she did me." JJ admitted. "Emily was embarrassed, tried to point out I take care of myself and I don't need a handout... but I honestly don't think that was what it was." She frowned. "And I can't tell if Emily thinks it's a horrible idea or a good one, she's too busy trying to do and be everything else in place of the Ambassador." She frowned more.

"Oh come on though, is part of her loving that bit at least? She gets to role play a big politician with having to actually be one." Garcia grinned.

"Actually Emily is hating every minute of it." JJ gave her a soft grimace. "Last night was a nightmare for her, having to be this social butterfly for everyone, being on show the whole time... making idle small talk with drunk old Lords and fretting the whole time that her mother was over doing it."

"When you put it that way it sounds horrible." Garcia admitted with a frown and a sigh. "And a mess you're probably best well out of, I'd say you'd be best off saying thank you but no thank you to the wonderful offer, you can still be a part of the Ambassador's cheer squad without sleeping on the bus."

"You're probably right." JJ gave a soft nod. "Can we keep this between us?" She added. "I don't want Emily to feel like she's being talked about behind her back."

"Of course." Garcia shook her head. "Since when do you need to worry about that." She added making a small tsking sound.

The blonde had been going to say more when she was surprised from behind by Hotch, failing to suppress the small squeaking sound that escaped from her lungs she apologized to him, letting the soft blush that naturally filled her cheeks to bloom brightly.

"It's alright Garcia." Aaron shook his head and looked at JJ. "JJ my office please. I think we have a case, I need to talk to you about it..." Flicked his attention to Garcia briefly, "Have everyone assemble straight into the conference room when they get in, and contact Emily." He reached between the woman and took the coffee that JJ had already prepared herself.

-x-

"I hate doing this..." Emily was already talking as she pushed into the blonde's office pushing the door closed as soon as she was clear of it. "But it's all I can think of to do and believe me right now think is not what I'm doing so well on so..." She pushed her hair back off her face and behind her ear. "I've got Hotch to okay me flying private jet after the main team as soon as I can after the hospital appointment this afternoon is over, could you please go over to check on mother this evening, sometime, any time." She blinked rather erratic brown eyes over at her.

"It's no problem Em, I'll go over after work or when there is a lull in the action here if I'm late. I'll stay over there tonight or as long as you're on case if you want." JJ saw the panic and immediately hoped she could soothe it.

"No you're going to need all the rest and focus you can I'm calling and making arrangements for extra care workers, and the rest of the guests who were planning to stay some more time are transferring to the Hilton." She tucked her hair around her ear again and dropped her hands to her sides, wiping them on her pants.

"Emily, get extra people, get the guests out... but I'm going to be at the estate with your mother to help you co-ordinate everything, don't bother arguing with me right now, I feel bad enough about this dropping on you today of all days but it didn't come over my desk or I would have tried to warn you, this came in straight to Hotch." She moved up out of her chair and around her desk to stand in front of the brunette. "I can juggle, I'm getting good at it." She smiled at the other woman. "Just focus on the appointment and then focus on the case, I'll make sure she's okay and if there is a reason I will call you to tell you you need to come home."

Emily nodded and glanced at her watch.

"Mother is having brunch with Lord Hutchen before he leaves, I need to get back to the estate, I promised Hotch I'd get up to speed on the case when I could so I'd arrive prepped." She raised the manila folder in her other hand.

"You'll have almost three hours on the plane, it'll be more than enough time, you can also conference with me and we can go over details together that might have come in new as I'm still gathering background for everyone on the fly." JJ furthered the plan. "The case we will sort, get back and make sure your both on time for Dr. Singh."

"Okay." Emily nodded and moved to turn, stopping before she did so. "Here." She slipped her hand into her pocket and held out a key chain to the blonde.

"I have clearance at the gate." JJ reminded her with a soft smile.

"Right." She closed her hand around the keys, nodding more.

"Em..." JJ reached out and closed her hand over Emily's. "It's going to be okay, you'll get to the doctor's, find out what you need to know, get to the plane and be with the team before the six oclock news finishes." She reassured her.

"Right." Emily tossed her hair back again and closed two fingers over JJ's hand. "We'll talk later."

"We'll talk later for sure, and don't worry I will be at the estate later too." JJ underlined again. "Now go on, get back but please be careful driving." She urged not really reassured when the brunette nodded and then pressed out of her small office.

-x-

"You know I hope you're not just here because my daughter thought I needed a babysitter." Elizabeth smiled despite her words as JJ pushed into the bedroom. The older woman looked exhausted, propped up in bed, already in her nightwear.

"No, she hired more nurses to babysit you, I'm here to save you from them." JJ reassured her pulling off her coat. "I hope you don't mind but I put Henry down upstairs for a bit." She waggled the baby monitor out of her pocket. "The sitter said he was a bit fussy today, I think he's still tired from last night." She admitted moving over to the bedside. "Are you comfortable?" She checked.

"A little tired, and it was our Little Prince's first public function, he's allowed to be cranky." Elizabeth shook her head with a small wave of her hand. "He just needs a little dab of 25 year old malt on his soother."

"You are naughty." JJ laughed lightly at her suggestion placing the monitor down on the stand nearby so it could be easily heard if he woke up and started to cry. "And you should be more than a little tired, Emily told me how you were at the doctor's for over two hours being poked and prodded. Have you taken some of the painkillers, you know they aren't just for the nighttime."

"I wanted to see if you would come before I needed to." The Ambassador replied her honestly letting the stoic shield she kept around her slip slightly. "And yes two hours and seventeen minutes." She summed up accurately. "All to be told what I already knew." She sighed hard. "That there's this thing in my brain that they can't stop but can't tell me when it will kill me." She summed up obviously more than a little frustrated.

"Am I allowed to even mention Dr. Singh's suggestion to try radiostatic surgery?" JJ asked the question tentatively and for a moment Elizabeth eyed the blonde silently.

"If the man could have given me statistics." She began finally. "But there was nothing, nothing he said that gave me that kind of hope." She shook her head a little.

"I know it doesn't come with any guarantee, no statistics but it is the most cutting edge therapy they can offer for tumors like yours, they can attempt to reach it, shrink it where surgery would most likely cause brain damage." JJ reached out and took her hand. "Isn't any kind of hope good?"

"Aren't I burden enough right now?" Elizabeth replied with a half sigh. "What if this whatever just prolongs this."

"What if it gives you six more months with Emily, a year even?" JJ turned it around.

"I have promised to think about it. There are pamphlets." She waved her free hand to the side.

"Pamphlets don't tell you what you want to know, no one can tell you that, the only way to find out what it can do to help is to try." JJ kept her eyes on Elizabeth's face. "Do you want me to pull the big cards out on you? It could mean the difference between seeing Henry toddling around, hear him cut his first tooth, see him on big boy food?"

"That Agent Jareau is emotional blackmail." A slim smile came to the ambassador's lips. "How bad is this case?" She did a classic Prentiss redirect.

"It's bad." JJ admitted with a frown causing the older woman to immediate give a sad shake of her head.

"I don't know how you do it, not just you and Emily, your whole team." She admitted softly. "As you got a taste of last night, knowing how to mingle and talk are two of the essentials of my job, that and a little friendly manipulation here and there."

"Our job involves a lot of unfriendly manipulation." JJ equated the two things. "But I think the easiest way to explain it is that we do it to catch the unsub, to stop the pain and the suffering from happening to anyone else. Like in this case, we don't want there to be another innocent murdered." She summed up. "To do that we have to deal with the horror to find the pattern in the evidence and our killer."

"Jennifer I am sorry if I in any way embarrassed you yesterday after the function." The ambassador said quietly after a soft moment of silence.

"You didn't, there's no need to be sorry." JJ shook her head. "I just... you've already been so generous with all the things you've gotten for Henry, to make it easier to just pop over to see you. I don't need anything to come and spend time with a friend Elizabeth."

"Of course and I should know and remember that." She nodded.

"Was that why you asked or do you really want me around so you can spend more time with Henry and I can help Emily?" She asked stroking the older woman's hand softly.

"It's a little complicated, but at the same time not at all." She shook her head. "I do love seeing you and the Little Prince, and I do know how much you help Emily, and seeing more of you would be a blessing." She began. "But as you have no doubt understood by now I am an older woman faced with the reality of mortality. I am facing a life lived, my triumphs and my regrets." She continued. "I forget sometimes that one cannot mend a broke dam, with a patch, it requires a rebuild."

"Is one of those regrets the reason you extended the invitation to Daphne and her wife?" JJ asked softly.

For a moment the hand in JJ's stiffened before relaxing into the comforting hold the blonde had around it.

"Which did you notice first, that they were the only ones of their generation to have an invitation, or my daughter's discomfort?"

"Emily's discomfort, I caught onto that when she came to the office with lunch and extended your invitation." JJ admitted softly. "She told me last night... about everything." She added wanting Elizabeth to be clear on the playing field. "I had to admit to her that I had become more aware of what might be her issue with Daphne, that Emily was gay when Isabella came over and started to inquire how long Em and I had been together."

"And this is where I have to apologize to you dear." The ambassador focused on the blonde more intently. "I had more than an idea that is the conclusion she would come too, and in fact wanted her to come too. It is not the reason I wanted you there, do not think that, I wanted you there for who you are, and what you and Henry have come to mean to me, but it had crossed my mind the message that Daphne and her spouse would take from the appearance and I cannot deny I welcomed the idea."

"You could have let me in on the plan so I didn't sink the ship immediately when she asked me the question." JJ pointed out. "Seems Isabella was as anxious to believe the appearance as you were to sell it to her, Daphne... let's just say your daughter leaves a very long lasting impression."

The ambassador cleared her throat and gave a small nod.

"As her dear friend and a good woman, a part of you must loathe me right now." She summed up breathing out slowly. "A fact I neither judge you for nor correct you on."

"I don't loathe you." JJ shook her head. "What you did... how you dealt with it... was wrong." She summed up softly. "But hindsight is 20/20 and the world is much different today then it was then. I try to think what my parents would have done if I'd come home with a girl at that age and I can guarantee it probably would have been close to the same response." She frowned softly. "I didn't know you then, if I was me now talking to you then I'd have taken great issue... but me now talking to you now, I know you are starting to understand more what all of that did to Emily, as a teenager, as an adult, as a woman." She stroked Elizabeth's hand again. "I want to believe that you now would take issue with you then too."

The older woman nodded sadly.

"She is and always will be my everything." Elizabeth said, her voice shaking.

"I know this might seem as foreign as agreeing to the Gamma knife but you need to tell her this Elizabeth. She's still afraid deep down that if she does something to disappoint you again you're going to disown her, cast her out and never think of her again, and you are all she has, all she's ever known, all the family she has."

"I didn't even mean that then." Elizabeth shook her head. "I just wanted to scare her, shock her out of the stupidity of throwing everything into some crazy love affair with an eighteen year old who barely knew up from down, or how to tie her own shoelaces." Her voice choked with emotion a little more. "I couldn't let her take my baby away."

"She needs to know that was the reason, not because it was another girl, not because you didn't believe she was in love, but just that it was teenage love without any chance of surviving the real world that they didn't understand. She needs to know you were afraid, for her and because you couldn't live without her, you couldn't just let her fly to the wind, she was your precious little girl." JJ assured her that this much she could now understand. "She needs to know that you never ever would have turned your back on her."

"What if it's too late?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"She's still right beside you, it's not too late. If it was too late she'd would have reached eighteen and left, never looked back but she didn't. She is by your side, arranging nurses and fretting about having to go on this case and leave you after such a hard day at the doctors. She is trying to find out all she can about this surgery Dr. Singh suggested and then try and convince you to at least try it, because she doesn't want to lose you and in case none of that works Elizabeth, in case mortality wins like it always will in the end, she needs to know you didn't leave her because she was bad or wrong, she needs to know you are proud of her and that when you do close your eyes and go to whatever is on the other side, you do so loving her, cherishing her."

The Ambassador said nothing for a long moment, merely looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think you could stay the night this evening?" She asked of her eventually.

"Yes." JJ nodded. "I had kind of invited myself already." She smiled softly. "For as long as Em's out of town on this case."

"You don't have to do that you know, but it would be nice if you were close tonight." She clarified her point not wanting JJ to feel obligated.

"I know I don't have too, I want too." JJ shook her head to the idea. "For you, for Emily... for me. I won't get any sleep worrying at my place." She admitted.

"Worrying will give you an ulcer." Elizabeth smiled softly. "Emily's grandfather used to say that, but most of the village thought he was crazy."

"My grandmother said worry was like a rocking chair, it'll wear you out but you'll never actually get anywhere." JJ smiled back.

"I think your grandmother was wiser than Emily's grandfather. He like to wander partially naked around the Alps, yodeling and fishing with just a bootlace."

"I think you might be right." JJ gave a soft laugh. "Now how about I make us both some tea and we can do a crossword while we wait for your pills to kick in, because you are taking some now that I'm here." She outlined what was and what wasn't a real choice.

"A little ice cream maybe?" She smiled at the blonde.

"A little ice cream." JJ nodded picking up the monitor. "I'll be right back."

-x-

"Hate to ask this Princess, but we need your head in the game here." Morgan glanced at Emily as he drove them both back to the hotel after the final briefing of the day. "But did you even catch most of what we were just talking about?"

"Of course I did." Emily looked at him with a terse frown. "It's been a long day and though I missed the initial briefing I made sure I was up to speed by the time I landed and nothing that valuable happened in the time I missed here on the ground believe me, I caught the valuable pieces of news that Hotch covered."

"Okay." Morgan pulled in a breath, wishing now that he just hadn't said anything he had almost forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end of a pissed off, short tempered Prentiss, and he had just had a very clear reminder, but at the same time he didn't regret his initial statement. As agents they all knew it was imperative to be keyed in at all times on a case, not just for the cases' sake but for their own.

He let an uncomfortable silence fall between them concentrating on the drive for a long moment, before glancing at her again.

"Get some rest." He urged her, seeing the lights of the hotel and guiding the SUV up into the nearest parking slot. "Garcia assures me this place makes great breakfasts."

"Right." Emily pushed out of the passenger seat and paused to pull out her go bag from the back of the van as Derek made his way to the doors. The brunette didn't follow him however after she had claimed her bag, she just eased the door closed and pushed her back against the side of the van with a hard sigh, running her hand over her hair, she pushed the dark locks behind her ear before pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket.

Scrolling quickly through the numbers she settled on one and then stepped away from the SUV as the call connected, her eyes on the asphalt at her feet and the small puddles reflecting the high light from the street lamps.

"It's late, I thought you were all going back to the hotel to get some sleep." JJ's voice answered and having seen the number she didn't bother with an introduction, just offered the soft words of worried concern.

"Were you asleep?" Emily asked the rather redundant question.

"No, I just finished feeding Henry and was having some toast." JJ admitted omitting the fact she'd realized the reason for her stomach upset was probably that she'd forgotten to eat dinner. "Your mother is sleeping comfortably, I convinced her to take some painkillers earlier and we worked on a few cross word puzzles until she got dozy."

"Thank you." Emily offered the word softly, falling silent for a long moment. "Was she... alright?"

"She was exhausted, a little upset that Dr. Singh gave her pamphlets instead of statistics..." JJ offered the explanation of their brief but what she felt was important conversation. "But she promised she was going to really think about the Gamma knife treatments, which I think is progress."

"When the case is done, I'm going to talk to Reid about it, if anyone will be able to get me all the information out there about it it's him." Emily admitted. Her hand slipped into her pocket as she spoke and without thinking really flipped open the cigarette packet she had bought at the airport just before getting on the jet. "I also thought it might help, you know..." She paused, shifting the phone as she stopped to light it. "If they're serious about wanting to help." She pulled in a long draw.

"I think that its a great idea, Reid can go through all the literature and give you the kind of data she really wants crunched before her. We both know Dr. Singh is reluctant to talk numbers because there is on guarantees but we also know Reid can find ratios and trends we can use to convince her." JJ agreed with her option. "Emily... are you smoking?" She asked suddenly sure she recognized the breathing pattern on the other end of the phone.

Rather ridiculously Emily looked at the burning cigarette in her hand.

"Yes." She confirmed, dropping it and pressing the toe of her boot onto the end.

"Damn you, damn breast feeding, I could do with one of those." She gave a soft amused laugh at her own sudden craving. "How are you doing?" She asked in a softer voice knowing from the 'yes' answer it couldn't really be good. She'd only known the brunette to smoke on two other cases, both of which had been horrific and traumatic.

A soft chuckle came from the brunette as she fished out a new smoke and lit it.

"I'm not." She admitted honestly, a fact alone that was unheard of. She blew out a lung full of tainted breath before taking another draw. "I need to not be here, but at the same time..." She didn't finish. "I'm okay." She made the comment that made little to no sense what so ever. "We think the unsub is a woman."

"Shit." JJ felt the curse leave her lips before she could stop herself, she knew that in situations like this it often left her and Emily to try and offer the boys the much more insightful position of what their unsub might be motivated by or feeling, as often the behavioral profiles they had were all built exclusively around men and their type of actions.

"Autopsy reports have all come back, with tox screens, each victim was poisoned, no signs of physical restraints or defensive wounds." She outlined. "There wasn't any trauma, no evidence of physical over powering. Classic female kills."

"But what is her motivation? All of the women are married with children... jealousy? Feelings of being socially outcast from that lifestyle?" JJ began to think out loud. "She's obviously able to blend in to get access to their homes without using force, would have to be in a position to administer the poison but know she had them isolated long enough to let it work."

"Uh-huh." Emily agreed. "And none of the bodies have puncture wounds, or any signs of forced ingestion. She got them to unknowingly take it, or willingly. The latter of those to idea is unbelievable, so it's the first."

"No wait Em, what if it's a combination of the two?" JJ put forward. "The victim's don't know what they are taking but they do take it willingly? Maybe even are expecting the initial side effects that would signal to them that they were drugged somehow, which is why not one woman has tried to alert anyone... the reports show no screams were heard, no signs of struggle in their homes, no attempts to call 911..."

"Jenn.." Emily shifted the phone and moved to open the SUV again, sitting on the side bumper as she grabbed the case file and flicked it open, looking briefly at the details of the first to victims. "Eileen Sharp, our first victim was 27, married, one child, 174lbs, that's not big but it's heavier than lets say your model weight, right?" She paused. "Julia Childs, our second, thirty one, mother of two, 163lbs..."

"How tall were both these women? We also need to get Garcia to check through their histories and see what their approximate weights were before they had children, and if any of them had been treated or known by family to be overly cognizant of their weight and body image." JJ piped in immediately. "This could be a classic angel of mercy, except what she's saving them from is themselves and their inability to be perfect."

"Eileen was 5'2, Julia 5'3, they were short." Emily summed up flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

"It could be the link Em. Our unsub is probably trolling informal weight loss groups, women only fitness classes... she probably is thin herself but of a similar body size, which is why she projects her failures onto them. They probably see in her a success story and she sells them some quick fix idea to rid them of their weight and their problems, what they don't know her solution is to kill them."

"Jenn I love you." Emily said brightly. "I'll call Garcia and get her to run some detailed back ground checks on our victims histories, search local directories for self help groups in the community and we can start a fresh tomorrow with new eyes."

"Mmmmmm do you say that to all the girls?" JJ laughed back.

"You know, considering all you know..." Emily actually didn't tense. "You should know I don't." She laughed. "But if I said it to anyone it would be a girl."

"And you said it to me, I'm feeling extra lucky and smart tonight." JJ stood taller with a grin in the kitchen. "Way to make up for Henry biting me earlier, extra points for you Agent Prentiss."

"Did all the transfers work out? Was the Estate quiet when you got in?" Emily's tone softened slightly.

"It was, you took care of everything, so much so your mother didn't even mention it, she knew it you'd handled it and she was just focused on resting." JJ re-assured her. "She also apologized to me for last night, in case she embarrassed me with her offer." She added not sure if it was a good idea to open up the subject she knew was sore for Emily but wanting her to understand the older woman had tried to make her real intentions clear.

"Well that's something at least." Emily actually sounded a little relieved. "You looked beautiful last night, did I remember to tell you that?"

"No actually you didn't, you just agreed with your mother's comment I should wear blue more." JJ gave a soft laugh. "But thank you." She smiled leaning against the counter. "You looked very handsome."

Emily laughed brightly, tossing her hair back over her shoulders as she leaned against the SUV side, shifting sideways on the bumper and putting her foot up on it.

"I wasn't going for anything that masculine actually."

"It wasn't masculine, it was confident and suave. You looked like an awesome female James Bond." JJ pointed out. "I noticed enough of the old timers checking out your butt, don't worry."

Another laugh came from the brunette.

"They all popped their blue pills before dinner, they were checking out the main course's breast let alone my butt."

"Hopefully the appearance that I was your wife made them look less at me cause that creeps me out." JJ laughed with her.

"I think it's safe to say that..." Emily literally stopped mid sentence.

"Emily?" JJ knew that hesitation somehow and instantly felt worried.

"God damn you Mother." Emily's tone instantly changed to an enraged growl. "Jenn, I have to go."

"Em... Em... no." JJ broke in immediately. "I know what just came to you and it's not exactly what you think... you're framing it the wrong way..." She began to try and compensate immediately.

It was obvious from the unsteady uneven breathing that met the blonde from the other end of the phone that Emily wasn't really processing or listening, the brunette had rather red-lined and her completely uneven and flip-flopping emotional states had once again 180 degrees turned on her, leaving her reeling.

"Listen to me okay... last night was about one thing and one thing only... your mother making it known to the world that she loves you, she is proud of you and she 100% accepts you. She never told anyone that we were together, she wanted me to be there because she wanted me to be there, she wanted the people around her that right now are helping her through this." JJ kept her voice even and understanding. "She wanted to show off that you are a beautiful, successful, important badge totting special agent, who is gay, has wonderful friends and a good life."

"I can't." There was a soft click as Emily's phone went dead.

"Way to go Jennifer. Just shut your mouth." JJ leaned over and rested her head on the counter actually trying to will time to turn back to not make the joking comment. She had to learn to remember both of the Prentiss' were sometimes like ticking time bombs and you had to remember to not poke a ticking time bomb.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part Five

"I think all the XY's in the room should all give a whoop whoop to our beloved Princess XX and myself, as I have some nice little correlations to give you today that I am very sure are going to help you catch our unsub." Garcia's voice came through the speaker phone bright and early. "Having combed through social media, medical reports I could get my hands on and other interesting tidbits, it is clear that ALL and I do mean ALL of our victims were obsessed with their weight, most seem to have been since they were teenagers and the fact that they weren't being as successful as they thought they should be getting rid of the baby fat was doing a number on their self esteem. Three of our six were joined up to multiple weight loss groups online and all six were members of womens only gyms local to the area though there is no overlap I'm afraid. Now here is the real interesting tidbit... I can't give you any direct payment links to a company or an individual but... five of our six victims made a cash withdrawal either the morning of or the day before their death for two hundred and twenty dollars. I know you say why is this odd Garcia, but I extrapolated back and none of them every had taken out that amount before suggesting whoever our unsub is, is offering them a service as the good Prentiss suggested and expecting cash payment around that amount."

"So we're looking for a woman, promising these women a proven way out of the hell they are living with, it's just not the one they're expecting." Morgan pulled in a breath. "We just need to work out how she's finding them, who might be next and who our unsub is." He looked from the lap top around the group. "Baby Girl was there anyone in your search who came through the profile but who succeeded in becoming the model that they were aiming for, you know your classic ugly duckling to a swan type?"

"Sweetheart in Reid's geographical profile area there are 37 gyms, sixteen weight loss studios, three dozen natural stores which sells cleanses and other gimmicks, two doctor's who specialize in weight loss injections, surgical bands and stomach reductions... not to mention a list as long as the phone book of everyone who thinks they are a personal trainer and lifestyle guru." Garcia could be heard frowning into the phone. "I need more to lower the numbers... even going with female only unsub cuts this list down by a little more than 10 percent from what I first brought together."

"She'll be their age, or a little older, nothing more than five years though, she would expect them to have achieved what she had in the time she did, or they would be a lost cause, ergo need the ultimate release." Prentiss extrapolated as she moved to the white board. "Eliminate anyone under 25 and over 36."

"Okay, I'm going to focus on the list of those who had income tax returns with something to with our focus group, it's probably likely she's freelancing not working at Jenny Craig right?" Garcia could be heard typing.

"And the change would be dramatic." Reid took up the definition. "Almost not just something that one could note as personal goal, that's why she expects such high things of everyone else, she achieved something so close to impossible, why can't anyone. Repeated failures are unacceptable, such people need to be given the gracious out." He joined Emily at the board. "Are there any local news stories of dramatic success stories?"

"Collating." Garcia could be heard typing away.

"It would help her in her selling point too, if she had some kind of show point." The young doctor looked around at the group. "It could have nothing to do with her 'product' a good sales person can talk anything around a subject into his or her selling point."

"Going back prior to when the killings started... I have historically five local stories about dramatic weight loss..." Garcia began to comb through them. "Woman, now 38, was house bound and had to have massive surgical intervention... wait no she's moved out of state, not her comfort zone anymore. Another in her fifties, big on senior fitness and a local municipal counselor now." She continued. "Two who.. double checking didn't manage to keep it off so that's a no... hit the bat signal... Rebecca Donner, 31, she was profiled in the local papers women in business section two years ago because after her dramatic loss of over 150 pounds she attempted to open her own self help studio to show how her and I quote 'healthy and easy to use mental control' methods could help anyone achieve the same goals, all it took was willpower. According to tax records the business went under a little over a year ago, seems that willpower was the one thing she couldn't bottle for others."

"Send us an address baby girl." Morgan flashed Reid and Prentiss a look as he moved towards the door.

"Oh guys... I got an address but..." The computer screen in front of them suddenly flashed up to a web page. "I found this buried in the depths of the internet, no advertising for it so you'd have to be given the direct link to find it..." The page showed a distinct before and after shot of a petite blonde and below it outlined how there was a 'hidden and otherwise controlled secret method that would help boost a woman's metabolism that all the super models used but the above was willing to share with others not deemed worthy by the industry to share in the success'. "She is selling the impossible for installments of 220 a treatment."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love you." Morgan grinned. "Do your usual and get copies of all links and full site details, can you follow and links backwards for people who had hit that link?"

"Her home address is coming to your cells, I'll work my magic and have you a list of potential clients before you get there. I'm out to work a spell." She clicked off the line.

-x-

"Good news..." JJ pushed her way into Elizabeth's room far earlier in the evening then she'd managed to the day before. "The team have our killer in custody and should hopefully be on their way home later tonight... it'll be late when they get in but Emily will be home before you wake up tomorrow."

"So soon." The Ambassador was obviously surprised. "You and your team make it almost seem easy." She offered lightheartedly.

"I think in this case, like a lot I guess, it was a matter of finding the right profile to find the suspect. I don't think our killer took any real counter measure to hide her identity, she was using the victims natural instinct to hide their activities to her advantage." She outlined without giving any real gruesome details.

"A woman? That can't be common can it?" Elizabeth asked with a slightly frown but at the same time a tone of curiosity.

"No, it's not common." JJ agreed. "But she was killing to enact an angel of mercy complex, releasing her victims from a life that she preconceived they needed saving from. This type of profile is more likely to be a woman, methods are usually non-violent, the victim isn't tortured or kept prisoner for any length of time and sexual assault isn't a factor."

"Goodness." Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. "Haven't they heard of flowers?"

"I'm afraid their own experiences and mental instability has led them to believe the are somehow ordained to grant the ultimate mercy. It usually goes hand in hand with a slight narcissistic god complex." JJ tried to explain further. "For normal people we'd try to be supportive, send flowers, for these people they seek out individuals that fit their requirements and 'save' them." She frowned at the word.

"And by save you mean kill." Elizabeth nodded that she understood. "We live in a strange world." She summed up. "I suppose you left the Little Prince with his sitter today, and you can hurry home and have a restful night after a job well done." She smiled at the blonde kindly. "You should be proud of all you do Jennifer."

"I'm proud she won't be killing anyone else, I'm sad we didn't catch her sooner." JJ admitted. "And Henry is actually with Theresa, she intercepted me on the way in and wanted to take him to watch TV with her... she may have mentioned you had a bad afternoon, why didn't you call me?" She folded her coat over a chair and moved closer to the bed.

"It was just a headache and a little vomiting." Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing that needed a call."

"Mmmmm." JJ made a disapproving noise as she moved over to perch on the side of the bed now as she often did. "How are you feeling now? Do you think you can brave dinner or should I have something more stomach friendly put on the menu? Like soup?"

"Just a little broth I think." The older woman consented to. "I think Theresa had home made ravioli started for you."

"Lucky me." JJ smiled softly. "Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor in just to be sure?" She asked knowing it would probably be what Em had already done.

"I probably just picked up something from the hospital, a bug." Elizabeth shook her head. "Or I'm tired."

"You have had an extremely busy few days." JJ acknowledged the obvious fact. "How about I get changed into something less work, check with the nurse, and assess if you need any medications before we settle in to keep you occupied if you're not tired enough to sleep?" 

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth nodded. "Go do all you need to." She encouraged softly.

-x-

If she was honest, JJ had almost dozed off in the chair beside Elizabeth's bedside when the door to the state room pushed open at the very late hour to announce Emily's arrival. Though the older woman was now resting far more comfortably, dinner hadn't sat well and she had struggled with the return of the 'headache' that had plagued her in the afternoon. Luckily her nausea hadn't turned enough to make her lose the small amount of broth she'd managed to eat at dinner.

"Emily... you're home." JJ had tried to refocus after starling herself.

"Jennifer it's five after one what are you doing?" Emily glanced at her watch and then at the blonde with a frown, pausing in the doorway.

"Sitting..." Glancing to her side she did a quick check on Henry who was in the crib nearby happily asleep under a light blanket. "She's had a rough time since lunch, headache, some vomiting early in the day but she managed to keep some broth down for dinner. She was restless and kept having nightmares so I've been sitting with her." She filled in in a soft voice standing up to move over to the brunette. "I didn't call because I knew you were coming home anyway and the nurses were monitoring all her vitals and she didn't have any significant changes that would have signaled something."

Emily's hand went to her head, the heel of her pal pressing into the ridge of her eyebrow.

"Thank you." Her soft tone belied the look of tension that filled her body and face. "I'll take over, get Henry up stairs and yourself to bed."

"It's Friday night Em, I can sleep in a bit." JJ shook her head. "Let me get you a tea, maybe something to eat? I can warm up home made ravioli from dinner?"

"I'm honestly not hungry." Emily shook her head. "And I had a coffee on the plane." She dropped her hand and shook the sleeve of her blazer down over her wrist. "Get yourself to bed Jenn, you're pushing yourself too hard."

"Wake me if she gets any worse." JJ nodded knowing somehow from just the tone Emily had that there was no point in arguing. She looked back at the bed and then moved slowly over to pick up Henry as quietly as she could, glad when he didn't stir. "The nurse is in the library, you know how your Mother hates her hovering. If you need anything or have any questions just ask."

"I will." Emily moved and eased down into the chair JJ had vacated, not even pausing to take of her jacket.

-x-

It was a little before three when the older Prentiss seemed to start to stir from her sleep, though it wasn't necessarily to consciousness more to a dream state which seemed benign enough at first until her good hand began to grip into the blanket.

"No..." The soft murmur could be heard as a slurred word. "No..." It came again. "Not Emily..." She pulled at the blanket a little her good leg pulling up a bit towards her body and then down as the medication seemed to keep her within the unpleasant scenario. "No... please... no..."

"Mother." Emily who wasn't in the slightest close to sleep, sitting as she had been since the blonde had left, in the chair, her feet slightly apart, placed firmly on the floor, her hands on the chair arms, just watching the room, turned her head to the bed, her voice low but clear. "Mother it's alright, it's a dream." She said a little louder. "Mother." She moved and pressed her hand over the one one the sheet.

It didn't come with a start or a quick change, but slowly the older woman seemed to come to wake again, though her breathing was a bit laboured and her eyes darting around in the dimly lit room.

"Emily... Emily... you're here." The tone of relief and thankfulness in her voice was a rarely heard one. "I... you're here..." She seemed to confirm for herself trying to push away whatever the nightmare had made her think for a moment. "I'm glad your home."

"I'm right here and I'll be at your bedside all night." The brunette moved her other hand to the bed and sandwiched her mother's hand between the two. "The nurses are checking everything, maybe tomorrow you'll have to spend a little time being hydrated." She said her tone soft. "Is your head still hurting?"

"A little, it's not bad." Elizabeth shook her head, moving her other hand over to gently grip her daughter's forearm. "I had a horrible dream that I'd lost you... you were on a case and some horrible monster took you from me." Her eyes actually welled up with tears.

Emily actually inched a little closer to the bed, pushing up from the chair and moving to perch on the bed edge.

"It was just a dream. I'm home, safe." She kept her tone constant and warm. "I beat the monster." She added, her voice wavering a little. "And I'm here, with you."

"A dream?" It was clear from the way the Ambassador blinked that the heavy mix of medication was doing a number on her level of lucidness as well as the general malaise she was feeling, topped off by the intensity of the nightmare. "My brave little girl." She blinked again registering the words. "I am so proud of you Emily."

Emily's nostril's flared just a little as she pulled a breath in as quietly as she could through her nose, not ready right now to hear this kind of thing.

"You need to rest, and to get strong." She pressed her strength into her tone keeping it even and solid. "The weekend starts tomorrow and the Little Prince is here to share it with you..." She moved her top hand and stroked it over the back of her mother's. "The trellis is being fitted and you were trying to convince me I need to rethink my wardrobe for the summer."

"Was I?" Elizabeth admitted a little confused by the idea suddenly. "He's here all weekend?" She seemed to clue in to the different points out of order. "I need to prepare don't I, is everything ready, I can't be lazing about in bed with Royalty in the house."

"All he needs is you mother." Emily smiled softly at her confusion, moving her hand to smooth over her mother's hair.

"Okay, I know you'll look after it for me." Elizabeth seemed to calm a little. "You look tired, why don't you curl up with me like you did when you were little? Then we can both get some sleep." She began to try to move to one side away from Emily. "You can sing me that little song about the clouds and the man in the moon."

Emily seemed to freeze for a second as if the very idea that she at any time past or present had ever 'curled up' with her mother seemed alien to her, but then a oddly disconnected memory seemed to clear somewhere in her mind of a large, airy room, with billow sheer curtains, and bright tapestries littering the walls and floors, the architecture obviously middle eastern. A huge four poster bed dominating the room, ornate with drapes and more rich linens, and her, as a small, small child, no more than six, curled, her back nestled tightly against her mother, who was more loosely spooned around the small body, as a dozen or more coloured candles filled the room with dancing flames.

Toeing off her boots, the younger brunette eased off her jacket and moved around the bed, slipping onto it, but choosing instead to cradle behind the ambassador, resting her head on the pillow beside her before she slid her arm carefully across over the older woman's side.

"I remember when you used to fit in my arms, not the other way around." Elizabeth's voice showed her contentment as the medication fought to pull her back to sleep and she moved her arm to hold Emily's and leaned more of her light weight back against her daughter clearly needing the grounding.

"I guess I ate my greens." Emily flicked her hair a few times getting her head into a more comfortable position. "You're safe." She added.

"I love you Emily." Elizabeth's voice got even weaker as she held on a little tighter to the brunette's arm and it seemed to be only a moment before her breathing went more even and deep.

Emily just let her weight lie heavier against the bed and closed her eyes.

-x-

"Hey... I bet you smelled the coffee." JJ was smiling brightly when Emily came into the kitchen the next morning, just finishing the slightly noisy job of mixing pancake batter with a whisk. "I know you weren't hungry last night but this morning there are my world famous chocolate chip pancakes." She nodded to one of the stools near where Henry was vaguely chewing on his own hand in his carrier visible but secure as she worked. "Sit down I'll pour you a cup."

"Thank you." With out bidding Emily crossed over, unsnapped the cross body harness securing Henry into the carrier and carefully lifted him into her arms, moving to the nearest chair, settling into it before replace his hand with her own long finger, sideways which his instantly began to gum.

"Like a pro." JJ grinned even more at the easy pick up, move and finger offer that would keep her son so occupied it was priceless. "So how many pancakes can I make you? Lumberjack stack?" She moved to pour fresh coffee, taking out the necessary additions that she knew Emily liked when she was 'enjoying' her coffee not drinking it to stay awake on a case.

"Actually just a couple..." She replied but then seemed to reconsider her answer. "No wait, your chocolate chip pancakes? Semi sweet or dark chips?"

"Dark chips of course." JJ smiled as she carried over the coffee and put it down in front of the brunette. "I'm going to guess you're mother's choice is the same? I know she might not have the stomach for it but I thought it might be nice to give her the option. I have one of the meal replacement shakes chilling in case she wants that instead."

"That would be perfect, she's actually still asleep and the nurse is going to put her on some fluids later, to help her recover from yesterday, depending on how she's doing." Emily smiled at JJ and bounced her knees a little making Henry giggle and gurgle as he drooled around her finger and gummed it harder. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did thank you." JJ admitted moving to drop the first two pancakes onto the hot pan. "Though Mr. Hungry here... I think I'm going to have to think about adding some formula to his diet, the restaurant just doesn't have the portions to keep him happy lately." She made a vague playful gesture to her chest with the spatula she had in her hand.

"There's no problem with doing that though is there?" Emily checked softly. "A growing appetite is a great sign, that and all the gumming he's doing, the weight he's putting on, the control his gaining over his body, they're all really positive signs that he's doing amazingly. Introducing a little formula to his diet should be fine and it will help you out." She glanced from the small blonde in her arms to JJ. "What do you think Henry, want to try a little take out from time to time? It won't be as good as home made, but it's convenient and rumour has it it's an all you can eat buffet."

"No, the pediatrician said that any time he seemed to be needing more than I could produce I could introduce formula to compensate. I could have actually started it instead of expressing for when I'm at work but I wanted to give him all the benefits I could until he got too big." She admitted what the doctor had told her. "I guess a part of me can't believe he's big enough already to need it." She gave Emily a sentimental look. "Seems like just yesterday I was as big as a whale wishing he'd make his grand entrance."

"Most of the bones in my hand were wishing the same thing." Emily joked softly.

"I guess I have more of a grip then either of us expected." JJ gave a soft laugh remembering the moments. "Just wait till you do that and he's cutting teeth and suddenly you get Jareau shark bite."

"Mauled by the Prince." Emily laughed softly and nodded, shifting Henry from out of her arms to sit up, supported on the table in front of her, slipping one hand behind his head and neck for constant support. "There's a scar I could boast about." She tickled his leg with her 'free' hand that was actually constantly hovering close to him ready to support any movement he made.

"You'd have to get a tattoo that proclaimed it's origin and authenticity." JJ laughed more as she flipped the pancakes expertly. "How did you sleep by the way?" She smiled at the brunette in a way that said the question was more loaded then it seemed.

"Okay, well actually from about four on." Emily nodded softly, glancing over Henry's head to the blonde with a slight look. "Why am I getting that smile?"

"I may have gone in to check on Elizabeth when I first got up and saw the most adorable thing I think I could ever have seen." JJ continued to smile.

A soft blush tinted Emily's cheeks as the brunette lifted Henry into her arm and carried him back to his carrier.

"She was having a rough night..." She spoke as she laid him gently in it and began to buckle him in. "I wanted her to feel safe." She found a small silicon dinosaur tucked in the carrier and offered it to the infant, who instantly took it to push it into his mouth. "Was I snoring?"

"You don't snore... you snuffle." JJ corrected her. "You were obviously tired and having you there obviously helped her sleep. Like I said it was adorable." She put down the spatula and walked the short distance over pushing up the short distance as Emily stood in front of Henry and kissed her cheek. "You did a good thing." She underlined before she went back to her cooking.

Emily moved back to her seat and wrapped her hand around her coffee cup, leaning back into the chair comfortably.

"The trellis is being installed today." She said almost absently as she reached for the morning paper.

"I know, it's exciting. Do you think if Elizabeth is well enough we take her out when its done to make sure it's too her liking?" JJ checked as she moved the cooked pancakes to a plate and moved them over with a small jug of syrup she'd already measured out. "Start with these and I'll work on more." She added absently moving back to the pan.

"No come and eat with me." Emily folded the paper back up and put it down.

"I will have some in just a minute." JJ shook her head as she poured two more. "Go on before they get cold."

"How do you get them crispy and melty?" Emily asked giving up for now and sectioning off some of a pancake, poking a chocolate chip with the prong of her fork. "And never burn them?"

"I am a pancake goddess." JJ gave a soft shrug but she was smiling, pleased with herself that she'd managed yet again to wow Emily with this particular skill.

"I'm a believer." Emily made a small pool of syrup on the side of her plate and just dipped the edge of her section of pancake in it. "You know we have a waffle maker, do you make waffles?"

"Waffles are an entirely different sport." JJ pointed her spatula at her. "But if you like I can do waffles tomorrow, we'll need fresh cream and fruit in."

"But you can make them?" Emily checked.

"I can indeed... did I never tell you I spent one summer during college working at a breakfast restaurant during the summer? I made so many pancakes and waffles I think I could literally do it in my sleep." She gave a deep laugh. "That whole year at school I even hated just the smell of either."

"I worked one summer when I was at Yale." Emily took a break from happily eating pancakes to drink coffee.

"Doing what?" JJ asked intrigued.

"Worm farming." Emily replied completely straight faced.

"Worm farming?" JJ looked at her suspiciously. "Is that even a real thing?"

"It is, I didn't do it, but it is." Emily nodded.

"What did you work at mighty warrior Princess?" JJ urged her to tell the truth. "Punk band? Bouncer? Bra inspector?" She winked at her.

"Tree planter, I thought it would be a great idea. It was a terrible one."

"Don't they pay you by the tree, like a cent a tree or something?" JJ checked and saw Emily nod. "Please tell me some hot hippie girl got you into it at least."

"Some hot hippie girl got me into it." Emily laughed as she sipped her coffee, but just the glint in her dark eyes told JJ she was lying. "My house mate got me into it who was neither hot, nor a hippie." She continued. "Nor gay." She smiled more. "I lasted two days before I gave up rented a car, drove to Miami and spent the summer in a cabana."

"At least you developed sense, if I could have avoided the waffle house and spent the summer in a Cabana I'd have done it." JJ laughed at her framing.

"You know looking back, I really should have offered to take Taylor with me." Emily laughed brightly.

"Screw her she talked you into going tree planting." JJ waved the idea off. "And I am willing to bet that ANY woman that came to that cabana that summer was hot as hell."

"The summers in Miami are warm yes." Emily smirked. "What I am about to tell you goes no further..." The brunette put down her coffee cup. "I left that summer with a what I later named by Miami Bikini Collection."

"I knew it." JJ pointed her spatula. "You play it all cool now that you're older but you were a Morgan." She teased her. "I would have liked to see that just once at least." She grinned more as she flipped the latest batch of her handiwork.

"Hey now don't jump to conclusions. They came to my cabana, they danced, they had a good time, they left me a souvenir. Top or bottom, their choice." Emily smirked.

"I bet a few of them left both." JJ winked at her.

"I had a few full bikini sets by the end of the season." Emily wiggled her eyebrows.

"Morgan!" She teased again. "So then Emily Prentiss... inquiring minds want to know, what is your type?"

"Then? Anyone beautiful." Emily laughed honestly. "And really JJ I didn't have copious amounts of sex with them, they literally came to have a good time, dance, play around in the hot tub, swim, drink, all in an atmosphere of safety, they new they were okay and would be. I wasn't an angel, I'm not saying that and there were..." She paused, colour rising in her cheeks. "More than a few times when group activities were more the favour of the night, but, it was more about the beauty of women, which sounds so... cheesy, but it was true. I was twenty, I had more money than, most, and I was bored."

"I have lived such a boring vanilla life, you make me regret not misspending my youth more." JJ admitted with a soft nod of understanding. "What about now, and don't say beautiful is a type, what do you find beautiful?"

"Women?" Emily offered, but the sparkle in her dark eyes told Jenn she was being deliberately teasing. "You know I really haven't thought about it for so long Jenn." She admitted with a soft breath out.

"Which is something that needs to be corrected." JJ pointed out back softly. "But come on, so you haven't been in the cabana in awhile, doesn't mean you don't look..." She smiled again. "Doesn't mean you don't have a type you gravitate towards." She pointed out. "It's natural to have one, things about a person that draw you in more readily then others."

"True." Emily nodded. "Blondes." She offered easily, not giving the idea much thought. "I will always notice blonde's in a room, in a line up, in any situation first." She nodded to herself. "I like blondes." She underlined. "Daphne was, is a blonde." She added the point.

"See was that so hard." JJ put the pancakes on a plate and moved them over to the table. "The only boyfriend I ever had who was blonde was a horrible liar, I prefer brunettes." She offered up feeling it was only fair. "I guess it's a unfair association but I just do."

"But brunette isn't really a description is it?" Emily shook her head. "I mean that runs the gambit between Reid, to Rossi, one who has mousy brown hair and the other jet black, both are considered to be generically brunette."

"Okay then I'd say on the darker side... I hate it when I'm dating someone and we get compared to barbie and Ken." She rolled her eyes. "I was never the head cheerleader and I never wanted to be, I also didn't want a perfect cardboard boyfriend."

"To be fair in my own definitions I should add I'm not a strawberry blonde girl, in fact I'm not a red tint of any kind woman, redheads in general just don't work for me. I actually disliked Penelope's hair red, blonde, a whole different story." Emily pointed out.

"I like her blonde too." JJ agreed. "Though... Detective Sanderson... she had a thing for you didn't she?" She had the thought pop into her head suddenly with a smile.

"Brunette." Emily pointed out with a slight wince. "And..." She paused. "Taller than me." She grimaced. "I'm kind of uncomfortable with that."

"You're tall you get the luxury." JJ laughed. "But she was wasn't she? I thought she was just had an super agent crush on you but it was more than that wasn't it?"

"Are you asking in a very bad way if she was gay?" Emily arched her eyebrow. "Jennifer, she had rainbow paw prints around her license plate."

"No, I was badly asking if she hit on you." JJ grinned at her.

"Oh." Emily blushed. "Yes, she did." The brunette looked off, breaking eye contact with the blonde for a moment. "As we were leaving, she asked if she could call me, or if I wanted to stay a while, and have her drive me home after I'd seen the sights."

"Damn you lesbians are slick." JJ continued to grin. "I had to give Will my card." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if this will make you laugh or curse us even more, but she asked if you were gay." Emily grinned.

"Damn, I might have stayed to see the sights... she was tall!" JJ winked at the brunette playfully.

"I'm not sure she wanted you, so much as she was checking out possible competition." Emily winked back.

"I'm still taking it as a compliment." JJ poured out more pancakes. "Though..." A thought suddenly struck her. "I wonder how many people we've worked with on cases thought the same thing."

"Detective Avery from Minnesota, thought you were the 'sexiest Dyke he'd ever seen'." Emily pointed out.

"He said that?" JJ's eyes went wide. "He just said that too you?"

"He said it to Reid actually." Emily chuckled. "Who told him that statistically lesbians are no more or less physically attractive than the average American woman, but that you being a classic blue eyed blonde are in the top percentile to be attractive to both male and female, so partially he would be right whether you were gay, straight, bi or transgendered."

"Go Spence go." JJ smiled at the comment. "I'm taking it he told you about this conversation."

"I was stood right next to them. He actually had the decency to turn to me and say no offense ma-am, I didn't mean to use such language in front of you."

"Well he was generally an ass so we'll take his opinion lightly." JJ rolled her eyes. "He actually tried to joke with Hotch that he needed to get laid." She reminded the other agent. "We've met some winners." She laughed more. "Is this when I admit I have never in my life actually had a woman hit on me."

"If you want to admit that." Emily nodded and ate her last piece of pancake despite 'not being hungry'. "It's not a prerequisite to life, many many people go through it without being propositioned by a member of the same sex." She laughed softly. "Some go through it without being propositioned by a member of the opposite sex."

"I know but if I give off this great 'dyke' vibe..." She used the term carefully. "I feel like I've missed out on something now."

"Jenn you had more balls than detective Avery, of course he thought you were a Dyke." Emily smiled brightly. "Believe me if I created you an online profile for a lesbian dating site, you'd get hit on."

"That makes me happy, I bet less of them would run like they were facing execution when they found out I had Henry." She made the joke with a light laugh.

"You know it." Emily agreed. "You're one in a million Jenn, you know that, I just wish you'd have hit my cabana that summer and not worked your waffle shop." She winked.

"Oooo right, you think twenty year old you had the swagger to get my bikini?" JJ appraised her playfully. "You'd have had to play your cards just right."

"Wait right there..." Emily held up her hand for a second, pushing up and out of the room.

She returned moments later, holding out a photograph to the blonde. It was of a much younger Emily, with endless amounts of skin on show, in tiny white shorts and a white 'shirt' just tied around her breast, her skin the most bronzed the blonde had ever seen it. She was sat on a high stool, in a bamboo topped cabana, a huge cork pin board on the wall behind her above a large bar, pinned to it were over a dozen various bikini 'parts' tops, bottoms, some just strings. The brunette had one in her hand, a bright yellow and black bottom, which she was holding towards the board as the photograph was being taken.

For a moment JJ had to stare at it, her brain slightly derailed by the vivid image and what it represented.

"Okay, you've convinced me, you have the credentials, you can take me to Miami and try to get me out of my bikini." She winked at the blonde.

"I don't even know why my mother has this framed and on public show, but I nearly die every time I see it in the hall way." Emily laughed as she looked at the white frame.

"Maybe because you're beautiful and clearly happy." JJ pointed out. "I'll have to see if my mother can dig up an old photo of me in my waffle house outfit, it won't be nearly as sexy or as fun."

"Jenn this isn't sexy, if I had a fedora on, I would look like a pimp." Emily pointed out laughing.

"Did you only wear the fedora at night?" JJ teased moving to flip her pancakes.

"I should never have told you the story or shown you the picture." Emily chuckled.

"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me." JJ smiled at her brightly. "You have enough leverage on me, I know not to rock the boat."

"So do you own bikinis?" The brunette teased.

"Yes as a matter of fact I own a few bikinis." JJ nodded. "I like the sun you know that."

"Have you ever been to Miami?"

"Outside of work, no." JJ shook her head.

"Ever danced in a cabana?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"No but do you think you can handle this Princess?" JJ laughed as she put down the spatula and turned to swagger over to where the brunette was standing.

Emily licked her lips briefly and looked from JJ and her body, trying not to let her eyes pan down over it as they wanted suddenly to do, towards the table and her empty plate and coffee cup.

"Not if the pancake supply stops." She offered pulling in a breath.

"If you hadn't of been in that cabana, you could have spent your time at the waffle house eating while I was at work." JJ didn't realize until she went to speak that she'd been suddenly holding her breath but she moved back to frying pan. "Get me your plate." She urged.

"And I would have gone back to Yale with horrible acne and 40lbs heavier." Emily laughed.

"Naw, we'd have found a way to work all those calories off." JJ teased expertly deciding to balance the two pancakes on the spatula and simply carrying them over to the brunette's plate.

"We could have done that in the cabana, surrounded by sun, sand, surf and substances." Emily leaned her hip against the counter.

"I was an athlete, no substances." JJ shook her head. "But the rest sounds divine."

"I was a rich brat, with easy connections, but you could have distracted me from them." She smirked.

"Mmmm I wonder if I could have." JJ smirked back. "Now eat before these get cold, I know you like them melty." She used the term Emily had moving to check on Henry briefly before turning off the stove to come back to the ones she'd made herself. "I'll make your mother's when we're done so you can bring them in and check on her."

"Actually I should make these to go and check that the landscape people aren't here." Emily admitted with a soft sigh, moving to get some paper towel to wrap her pancakes in. "And you ask mother first, then you don't have to go to all the bother if she's not up to it." She made a quick check on the time before leaning in to press a kiss on JJ's check. "Breakfast was divine, thank you..." She hurried towards the back door leading out of the kitchen towards the mud room.

"You're very welcome." JJ watched her go and put her hand up to her cheek for a moment completely bewitched by the simple but rare show of affection.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part Six

"It has been took long, too long since I got to do this." Garcia scooped Henry out of his carrier and up onto her lap as the server put two iced coffees down at the table she was sharing with JJ and slipped away. "Though I was a little surprised when you actually agreed to meet me for coffee, I thought you would be lost at the estate all weekend, not leaving it at the first excuse you got, by eleven on Saturday."

"I'm going back." JJ gave a soft laugh taking a sip of her own drink and playing the straw through the whipped cream. "The estate is just insane today... the staff is doing a full clean and reset after all the guests during the week... there is trellis work being put into the garden by a huge landscaping team... Elizabeth had a rough night like I said in my text so she's getting IV hydration this morning and if Henry was there she'd want him on her lap and I didn't want any mishaps with her line and grabby baby hands. Emily is running around supervising everything so I thought it was best if the two of us slipped out for awhile, which gave me the perfect excuse to meet up with you."

"You could, you know, not go back." Penelope pointed out with a soft arch of her perfect eyebrows.

"Elizabeth is excepting us." JJ pointed out with a soft sigh. "I know... go ahead tell me I'm crazy and I'm getting too involved but I think it's too late already and I'm honestly not sure I want to get less involved." She admitted wishing there was so much she could 'talk' to Garcia about but some of it would involve revealing things about Emily that just weren't her place to reveal and since they all worked together it made things even more awkward. Not that she expected it would change Garcia's opinion or interactions with Prentiss in the slightest, but she also knew it would because she would know. That was if Garcia already didn't considering all the checks and balances she had to keep up investigating the team whenever necessary for the higher ups, a job JJ knew the analyst hated but it was part of her role and it was unavoidable. As the analyst had once said at least it meant only she was the one combing through their lives and not a perfect evil stranger.

"Who are you doing this for Jayge?" Garcia leaned back a little, cradling Henry carefully but her attention completely on her friend.

"When I started Emily... it's still about Emily... but it's about both of them now." JJ admitted the fact easily. "There is such a disconnect between them Pen, Elizabeth has told me more about how she feels about her daughter then I think she's told Emily in her whole life and she dying and I have to find a way to get them both to understand each other, even a little bit before its too late."

"Why?" Garcia tipped her head slightly.

"Because..." JJ let out another sigh. "It's her mother. She's all Em has and as it stands right now if Elizabeth passed tonight there is still so much unresolved history between them. I worry that Emily is going to have a lot of emotions hit her when she loses her that are going to overwhelm her."

"That's going to happen when she goes anyway JJ." Garcia shook her head. "Losing a parent isn't something you can prepare someone for." She let Henry latch on to her finger and pull it into his mouth. "Are you sure opening up the past with what might not be enough time to heal the wounds it might open up, is the right thing to do?"

"I didn't open it up, the party did." JJ admitted with a frown. "All I was trying to do before that was to get them to actually talk to each other, admit they do love each other, remind Elizabeth to tell her daughter that she's proud of her those kind of things. I wasn't trying to open up anything really but..." She hesitated for a second. "Elizabeth invited a very old ex of Emily's to the party, it kind of went pear shaped and I found out a lot about how complicated and unresolved the Prentiss history is."

Garcia frowned slightly at JJ as she explained the catalyst to the whole thing.

"Why would the Ambassador invite Emily's ex to what I know was a party of old and retiring diplomats?" The analyst asked suspiciously. "Are you telling me Emily had a relationship with a member of her aide team, or a foreign diplomat who was like five million times her age?"

"No, another embassy teenager who she was tutored with." JJ shook her head to the strange idea. "They were in Italy at the time and all the English embassies had the kids schooled together, her ex's father was the British Ambassador at the time."

"Oh." Garcia nodded that she understood more now, but there was still a soft frown accompanying the nod. "But that doesn't explain the complicated history or the reason Emily isn't Mrs insert proper English surname here, right now, enjoy tea and scones on the lawn while her five children run around after the puppies."

"Ex was two years older, was leaving to go back to England to study at King's College, wanted to take Emily with to continue their love affair... cue huge clashing of horns as Em was just shy of 16 and this was the first time they'd seen each other in 20 years." JJ did a good job of letting the explanation come naturally without revealing the hinge point. "Elizabeth went on a tirade, basically imprisoned Em in the Embassy and told her if she ever did anything that embarrassing again to the Prentiss name she'd be out on her ear, penniless, homeless and disowned." She grimaced.

"I see." Garcia nodded slowly this time. "And so Em shut up and put up?"

"Of course she did, she was 15." JJ sympathized.

"And so let me guess Mr dashing waltzed in his model wife and 2.4 children and Emily lost it?" Garcia still frowned. "I still don't understand why he was on the guest list, keep talking Jayge."

"Very model wife, two adorable perfect children and no Emily was a perfect Prentiss." JJ shook her head. "She only lost it later when the night was over." She looked at Garcia in some ways wishing she hadn't said anything now because the analyst was so good at well analyzing. "Elizabeth invited them... I don't really know why she invited them. I think to say look how awesome my daughter is, without you, despite you." She sighed. "It's complicated Pen, and I would tell you everything but it's not all mine to tell you know?"

"It's Emily's?" Garcia offered with a soft nod and a sigh. "When you say she lost it later, you mean she actually talked to you about it?"

"Yes." JJ nodded. "You know how we both always laugh at ourselves for looking like gargoyles when we cry... she doesn't, she still looks like a princess." JJ smiled sadly.

"It's been twenty years and this ex still can make her cry?" Penelope's eyes flared a little.

"First love Pen, being ripped apart and almost losing her whole life over it, the circumstances... they were ugly." She outlined without more details. "Elizabeth was afraid of losing Emily and she just... lost her mind and went completely the other way." She continued. "She was isolated and alone, it did a real number on her." She sighed. "It didn't help when super model wife came over trying to grill me for information on Em now."

"So how does Emily feel about what happened? I mean does she think what her mother did was right? Does she feel that her lover abandoned her? You can't make it right if you don't know what Emily thinks is wrong." The other blonde pointed out.

"I know what Emily thinks... no she doesn't think her mother was right in the way she handled it, it made her feel abandoned by everyone, judged, embarrassed, alone and like she was wrong somehow." She frowned. "And I know that Elizabeth's reasons for doing it were based more on her fear of losing her daughter then on any of the other factors. She was a mother who felt like her baby was being led away by the pied piper of wild love. But I've also told her that her reaction was wrong and over the top, so I'm not making excuses for her." She sighed again. "Em's lived her whole life feeling her mother is going to abandon her if she does the wrong thing and Elizabeth is now facing the regrets that she broke her daughter so long ago and Emily can't ever be happy because of it." She shook her head. "It's a mess."

Garcia moved to sip her drink for a moment, still frowning heavily.

"Do you think Emily is happy?"

"Deep down, strip away the job, no." JJ answered in almost a small voice. "I think a part of her is still a fifteen year old girl deeply in love but being told by the only person in her life she has to rely on it's wrong and a fantasy and she's not good enough."

"This ex, she's a girl isn't she?" Garcia slipped her iced coffee back onto the table, her voice softer.

"Yes." JJ let out a slow long breath. "Give me the out that you know something already because of all the security checks you do?" She looked at the analyst.

"Sweet thing, there's no check box to tick on my data forms for 'once fell in love with a girl that broke my heart'." Garcia shook her head. "Emily's security forms don't list her sexuality as any level of a risk so she doesn't identify herself as 'gay'."

"That's because for the last number of years she's been asexual." JJ admitted the honest fact. "Fifteen year old Emily found someone who made her feel special, beautiful, loved and sexy... then suddenly she was taken away and Emily wasn't just alone and heart broken but the only other person she had in her life who she thought cared about her threatened to disown her." She frowned more. "The party gets worse Pen... Elizabeth had Emily on one side of her and me and Henry on the other..." She looked over her drink to see if the Analyst got it.

Indeed Penelope's frown deepened.

"Was she setting it up to look like you were Emily's wife?" You could literally see the other blonde's anger being to rise, her heckles beginning to stiffen. "Presenting you and Henry as some farcical perfect family that her beautiful daughter had achieved after everything that had happened? Was THAT why she invited her ex?" Garcia's voice was full of anger. "That woman is evil."

"She has an evil streak." JJ had to acknowledge. "She wanted to show the world that Emily was successful, happy, gay and that she, the Ambassador was proud of her. She didn't tell anyone we were together, she didn't expect Em or I to play along, but if people thought it..." She rolled her eyes. "That's why the wife came over to me, she bought the show... and I found out that Emily's ex has been just as screwed up over the whole thing her whole life as Emily has."

"Did you set her straight?" Garcia immediately needed to know.

"Of course I did, I didn't know there was a ruse." JJ admitted quickly. "I didn't even know for sure Emily was gay until Isabella started in with the questions." She breathed out. "I mean I knew Em was worked up about Daphne, I knew there was some history between them... Elizabeth had made this odd comment about me being okay with Em's sexuality... and then I'm being asked how long we've been together by a total stranger? Of course I said I'm her friend, a good friend, co worker." She defended. "And I knew I made it worse but I then had to let Em know that I'd been questioned about it, which meant letting Em know I knew, and that just added to her meltdown later as you can imagine. As I told her I didn't care that she didn't tell me any more then I cared that she was gay, it doesn't change who she is but this is Prentiss, she has been bred to have her secrets and protect herself."

"Do you care?" Garcia asked the question apart from everything else, shifting Henry into more of an arm cradle as the young boy became less animated and obviously more sleepy.

"Of course I don't care." JJ jumped almost too quickly on the comment. "I didn't care when you told me you had dated women in the past either. I just want both of you to be happy."

Garcia quirked her eyebrow slightly.

"But I'm not your type, I'm not strong, loyal, dark, brooding, tall..." She offered openly.

"Penelope, what are you saying?" JJ quirked her eyebrow back.

"I'm saying my oh so straight friend that you have had a non sexual thing for Emily forever, you have chemistry, you always have had, I asking if you care that Emily is gay because it challenges the line." Garcia pointed out.

JJ seemed to pause for a moment before leaning forward to rest on elbow on the table and then her chin into her hand.

"I shouldn't care... it shouldn't challenge anything... but I think it is." JJ admitted gently.

"Talk to me." Garcia prompted her gently.

"I don't know what is going on Pen." JJ leaned on her other hand as well. "It's Emily... I respect her, I admire her, I work with her..." She stressed the last one. "She did so much to help me during my pregnancy and now her mother is dying..." She seemed to list all the things that first had nothing to do with it. "But now it's like she's gone from somehow being one thing to something else, something... possible?" She chose the word carefully. "I admit it... I've never really questioned anything like this before but it was like this morning, I made chocolate chip pancakes for her, we were joking about things, she was relaxed and calm and she's been so high strung with the case and everything about the party and then suddenly I'm asking her what her type is and we're cracking jokes, and she's telling me about how a Detective once commented to Reid how I was the most gorgeous dyke he'd ever seen, and I'm pointing out that another one, a woman had a huge thing for her and she's admitting she tried to pick her up... then she asks me how I can cook such great pancakes and I'm telling her about my summer job at the waffle house, she's telling me about a summer she spent in Miami in a cabana collecting bikini tops and then..." She breathed out. "We're joking about whether she could have gotten mine, and it gets strange in the room and then she's off to look after the trellis and I'm left feeling like a goofy teenager."

Garcia's frown melted into a soft smile.

"Strange in the room how?" She pushed slightly. "Come on Jayge, you're 33, you've had a son, you can do better than 'strange'."

"Tension..." JJ rolled her eyes softly at the admonishment. "Like sexual tension." She added knowing the word had been a lame attempt. "Better?"

"Like You were going to kiss her or she was going to kiss you?" Garcia pushed for something far more specific.

"Both... I was walking towards her, making some joke about how she couldn't handle all of this..." JJ tried to give some actually context. "And then it was like..." She closed her eyes briefly. "I remember slowing down and she licked her lips and was almost going to walk towards me..." She opened her eyes again. "Then she was thanking me for breakfast, going to check the landscapers weren't here and she... kissed my cheek." She admitted with a soft sigh. "Then cue me being goofy."

"You freaked her out." Penelope smiled and leaned in again to claim her coffee.

"How on earth did 'I' freak 'her' out?" JJ blinked at her best friend. "She's done this before."

"Not with you and not in over twenty years." Garcia pointed out. "If and I say if like it's a question when I don't really think it is, Emily is feeling the things I suspect she is for you, she was going to just pull you into her arms, onto her lap, where ever, and kiss you until, well something stopped her, but then she remembered reality and it freaked her out. You freaked her out."

"Pen, I said she'd been off the market the last few years, she's had her fair share of girlfriends and encounters." JJ corrected her.

"Name them." Garcia leaned back.

"I can't, we didn't get into those kind of details, but trust me the picture of her Miami cabana had at least three dozen 'donated' trophies... she said some were just given some she earned." She countered.

"Are you blurring a line between casual sex and love? Because Missy I don't think you want to be doing that." Penelope shook her head.

"You think I freaked her out because she's in love with me... that this isn't just attraction, familiarity, proximity?" JJ's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm saying you might have freaked her out because you wouldn't be sex. Emily loves you already Jayge, you know that." The analyst shook her head looking at the other blonde with a soft 'don't be so dumb' smile.

"I know that, I love her too." She admitted easily. "You think we have chemistry?" She seemed to focus in on the previous comment suddenly. "Before I said anything about this?"

"Why did you chose Emily over me for your Lamaze partner?" Garcia posed the question with slightly arched eyebrows.

"..." JJ opened her mouth as if the answer should be easy but then stopped and closed it before she bit her lip slightly. "You hate the sight of blood?" She offered knowing it was lame, almost saying it because she knew it was perfectly lame. "Next you'll tell me other people have noticed." She followed up as if this could be some sort of evidence to the contrary.

"Who do you want me to start with?" Penelope asked. "I mean probably Derek right? But then being Emily's partner he has a slightly unfair advantage, and of course he knew she was gay so..."

"Em told him?" JJ's eyebrows lifted.

"No, and I say 'knew' she was gay, it's not officially knowledge, well I suppose it is now sort of, but he was talking to me about it once and he shared with me in confidence that he suspected it with great certainty." She explained. "Also that based on his 'assessment of her 'type' you were the epitome of it and she dotes on you, leading him to suspect you're her number one crush."

"I bet Reid has never said anything." JJ tried to find someone to name other than say Hotch who wouldn't comment one way or the other she doubted.

"Wrong again my lovely, Reid came to me personally confused as to why Emily was pushing you to go on a date with a man who quite obviously wasn't 'your type' who in fact would only serve to cause 'friction' in their, meaning yours and Emily's 'relationship'." Garcia informed her.

"Reid said that?" JJ shook her head in disbelief. "Hotch and Rossi, they have to been mum on this... and before you say anything you win I'm just trying to save face here."

"Not so much from them, After the case in Austin, when you and Emily had to share a hotel room and you were late to every morning conference Strauss made sure budget stretched enough for separate accommodation for the two of you, with a note to me in email that stressed giving you two priority for private rooms."

"Strauss? Strauss did that?" JJ put her head into one hand absolutely mortified. "We had no hot water, it was 116 degrees in the shade most days, we had to shower." She gave the legitimate explanation. "So..." She finally moved her hand away and picked up her coffee. "What the hell am I going to do Pen?"

"Well I think that depends on you and on what you want to do." Penelope replied softly and honestly. "Emily is vulnerable right now, you know that, we all do, and you need to be careful."

"Exactly, being there to help her through this, to help them both through this is way more important than anything I'm feeling right now." JJ nodded that this had been her general conclusion. "But at the same time if I act abnormal isn't Emily going to pick up on it? Think I'm being odd because of the gay thing and get the wrong impression?"

"Wooo back up, I'm not saying ignore anything you're feeling, I'm saying be sure of what you're feeling." Garcia pointed out. "Yes what Emily is going through right now is huge, but you are never not important. Your life is happening at the same time here Jayge, yours and Henry's." She pointed out the young life in her arms.

"How can I be sure Pen? I mean I know all the things I would have said before this ever became an issue still apply... but now there is this tension and like you said I'm old enough to know how things work even if fundamentally it's new but..." She stopped taking a breath. "Her ex's wife apologized to me for thinking we were together, and I told her she didn't need to because the idea of being in a relationship with Emily Prentiss isn't embarrassing or insulting and it isn't Pen. We both know how wonderful and amazing and all those thing she is she is. She loves Henry, she has without any of this ever being an issue. What if this is the reason Will wasn't right? That thing I couldn't put my finger on, what if it was Emily?"

Garcia nodded softly with a gentle look in her eyes and smile.

"What if it was." She encouraged. "I don't have answers, I wish I did. Do I want the two of you to be happy in love together and fill the world with more gorgeous babies like this one?" She lifted Henry and turned him to face her. "Of course I do." She giggled at Henry and made him gurgle happily in response. "The idea of a perfect mini Prentiss on your hip makes me all giddy inside." She settled Henry back down. "But I live in a world where fluffy kittens beat serial killers and hello kitty is the queen of all." She fixed blue eyes with her own. "I'm a sucker for happy endings." She smiled lovingly at the blonde. "Don't lose sight of what and who you are doing all this for, or yourself, that's about the best advice I can give you." She offered with tenderness filling her voice. "But also don't be reluctant to change the status quo for fear that it will ruin what you have already. Emily is many things, but none of them is fickle."

"No, she's not that." JJ agreed easily. "Thank you." She added with a soft smile. "I needed to talk to you about this." She admitted. "It's been rolling around in my head getting in the way."

"How could it not have been?" Garcia sympathized. "Though I have to know, was she beautiful? Emily's ex?"

"Freaking stunning Pen, it was like she'd walked out of an advertisement for British high society. Tall, blonde, skinny..." JJ mused. "And her wife... is this half middle eastern half British super model CEO apparently." She laughed. "Oh but you should have seen Emily." She grinned. "Red tailoured pant suit, black silk cami and super high heels... curly hair."

Penelope didn't bother to hide the grin that pulled on her lips.

"Did you wear blue?" She asked the innocent sounding question.

"Yes I wore the blue box neck with the spaghetti belt." JJ outlined easily knowing she'd bought the dress while shopping with Garcia.

"You are so gone." Garcia whispered under her breath.

"Why do you say that?" JJ eyed her softly.

"You don't remember do you?" Penelope looked at her. "When Will came up, you were fretting about what to wear for your big date, which ending up being this beautiful creatures conception I might add. And you said and I quote, 'I should wear blue, blue is my I want it, I need it I'm going get it colour'."

JJ couldn't help but go a bright red colour instantly.

"You never tell Emily that story." She pointed with a bright grin.

-x-

"I don't think it's crooked." JJ had waited until she'd managed to more or less sneak up behind Emily as she stood looking slightly agitated at the trellis work with her long arms wrapped around her body before she said the words. She'd already stopped in to check on Elizabeth who insisted to have Henry put down in his playpen to sleep in her room while she also napped but where she could watch him till she dozed and found out about the apparent 'issue' in the garden.

"Oh, hi." Emily turned her head briefly to throw a frustrated smile at Jenn for a second before looking back at the cherry blossom trees. "Then what's wrong with it? There's something wrong with it." She moved to the side to pick up a random branch that had been missed in the clean up off the deep green lawn.

JJ purposefully took a long moment to look at the trellis and the trees and breathed out.

"It needs a gnome statue." She said in a dead pan serious voice.

Emily turned to look at the blonde for a second her face a tense mask of seriousness that suddenly broke into a bright smile.

"No, a large red and white mushroom." She flicked her hair back over her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear.

"No..." JJ moved the short distance over between the two trees to take up a pose. "One of those cherub statues with a bow." She mimicked.

"Snow White and the seven Dwarves." Emily upped the offering, moving closer to the blonde reaching to 'tidy' a few branch and blossoms.

"An entire smurf village?" JJ spanned her arms out. "But seriously, maybe a light?" She offered. "I really like it."

"Trellis lights, Jennifer you're a genius." Emily smiled brightly. "We can get the invisible copper wire ones and free form wrap them into the trellis and branches." She nodded more working her way down the 'fairy walk' that the trees had created.

"It'll be beautiful, especially in the early evening." JJ agreed walking after her slowly. "Did they have much trouble getting it up?" She sped up a little to reach the brunette's side and slipped her arm into Emily's.

"They were loud." Emily admitted with a small grimace. "But all in all no." She shook her head. "Did you have a nice time with Garcia? She didn't come back with you? I can't even remember if I extended the invitation." She admitted as she walked the blonde out beyond the tree line into the rose garden towards the infamous koi pond.

"You did, but she has plans this evening and needed time to get her self put together, her words not mine." JJ reconciled. "She is taking a rain check however because she misses you terribly she said to tell you." She smiled softly. "She's worried about you."

"I hope you assured her I was fine." Emily nodded to the idea of a rain check.

"I told her you were as well as could be expected under the circumstances." JJ modified to show she'd kept closer to the truth. "I think mostly she wanted time with Henry, I'm just my sons chaperon for all his lady admirers."

Emily laughed softly.

"I am sure that's not true." She led the blonde gently to the edge of the large, beautifully landscaped pond. "Theresa is making you fried chicken this evening."

"Mmmm sounds delicious, did you have something to do with that?" JJ leaned into her a little.

"I know you like it." Emily didn't take any credit, but didn't deny it either. "She's never made 'biscuits' before, but we looked up a recipe together and she's happy with the one she's found."

"Wow, this is going to be special, fried chicken and biscuits at the Prentiss estate, maybe we can get it added to the menu." She found herself resting her head against Emily's arm before she thought to stop herself.

"Are you tired Jenn?" Emily asked the question, her voice dropping to a soft tone.

"No, I'm reflecting and enjoying the atmosphere." JJ answered not moving. "And the company."

"Is that you are reflecting on the company or enjoying it?" Emily smirked slightly.

"I'm leaning on the company and enjoying it." JJ clarified with a soft chuckle. "Am I too heavy or something?"

"Not at all." Emily shook her head. "I hope I won't be but there's a chance I might be late for dinner."

"Why?" JJ questioned purposefully not pulling up as was her first instinct.

"I'm meeting someone, and I don't know how long it'll go on." Emily replied. "I'll be back as soon as it's over though so don't eat all the chicken, no matter how good it is." She kept almost falsely upbeat.

"Am I supposed to ask who are you meeting or just let you be mysterious Batman?" JJ questioned softly.

"Batman?" Emily chuckled softly. "It's just a meeting." She replied but then let out a softer breath. "Daphne."

"Oh." JJ breathed out as well. "I'll make sure to save you chicken and biscuits." She underlined softly first and then stood up out of her lean letting her arm slid out of Emily's to take a half step to put herself in front of the brunette. "Remember you are Special Agent Emily Prentiss, you are smart, cultured, articulate and beautiful and no matter how much seeing her makes you feel awkwardly fifteen again, you're not. I know you need to do this, to prove some things to yourself, some things to her but at the end of the day no matter what happens..." She slowly reached up to curl dark hair that had come loose around her ear again. "This is your home, this is your life and I'm going to be here waiting for you to come back. We can talk about it, dissect it or ignore it ever happened." She outlined softly. "No matter what I am right here, for you."

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Emily admitted turning away from the blonde after briefly touching her hand to the one that Jennifer touched to her hair. "Isabella thinks Daphne is going to lunch with her father, I'm meeting her behind her wife's back at my apartment Jenn."

"Fundamentally what Daphne does or doesn't tell her wife is not in your control, you are in control of what you do and you need to see her, talk to her, find some sort of footing in all of this. It's way overdue." JJ assured her letting her move away unfettered.

"She must have picked up one of my cards from off the table in the hallway at dinner the other night, because when I was out here this morning with the landscapers she called my phone and asked to meet me. She said we needed to do exactly what you said, find closure, find a solid ground between us." Emily pulled in an uncertain breath. "She then told me Isabella couldn't know and that it couldn't happen here, or in public, so it had to be at my place and when she was supposed to be other wise busy." Emily explained more. "I was too thrown to challenge anything, which sounds ridiculous I know and I know I do have to face her and settle things though I'd rather do it in the open."

"Does it really matter where you do it?" JJ took a slow step after her. "You just need to prepare yourself for a few of the possibilities Em, and decide how you want to react to those."

Emily tensed as she stayed in place.

"I know you think, probably everyone thinks that I'm not... reactionary, but I do feel things Jennifer, location does change things, even for me." The brunette's tone changed as her level of anxiety did.

"I know you're reactionary." JJ contradicted her. "And yes meeting her alone at your place means there are certain things that could occur that won't occur without a little more consideration then say at a restaurant. Like her kissing you or trying to get you to go to bed with her." She put it flat out on the table. "Because she's still in love with you."

"And you think I don't want that to happen? You think I don't want to kiss her? To feel her touch again after all this time?" Long eyelashes threatened to pull Emily's dark eyes closed.

"I would be more surprised if you didn't Em." JJ gave a soft shake of her head. "You never stopped loving her either... your relationship didn't end it just went into hibernation in a way. Neither of you dumped the other, got sick of the other..."

"She abandoned me." Emily snapped. "She let other people decide we were through." The anger and rage in the brunette's tone was more than shocking.

"I'm not sticking up for her but I'm not sure she had any more control over what was going on then you did." JJ offered gently. "But what you are feeling, what you felt then, this anger... you need to feel it, you need to tell her. She's the only one who can answer what happened for her after she left."

"She was supposed to fight for me, I was supposed to be worth fighting for." Emily locked her jaw. "Aren't I worth fighting for?" Childish self doubt like ribbon threaded through the brunette's tone.

"You are worth fighting for." JJ moved over closer and reached up to massage the tight lock of the brunette's jaw. "You are worth more then you could ever believe Emily." She met brown eyes with serious blue ones. "Especially to me."

What happened next was possibly a blur to JJ as Emily reach her longer arms, one to wrap around the blonde's slender waist, pulling her close while the other reached up, long fingers threading into blonde hair as soft, warm, pliant lips pressed firmly and strongly against Jennifer's, in a passion filled, breathtaking kiss that lasted for a second before Emily literally ripped herself back with a gasped 'Oh God Jenn I'm sorry' and long legs began carrying her at full pelt the other direction across the short manicured grass of the lawns.

It had of course taken a minute for JJ to catch up, taken her a moment to deal with the sudden immediate rush of emotions and endorphin's of Emily actually doing what she had been thinking so hard about doing anyway before she managed to turn and start to run after her.

"EMILY! WAIT!" JJ tried to yell after her continuing to run as she realized that the brunette was going towards the main house but instead was going around the long side towards the covered garage. Hating in a way that of course Emily knew the landscape far better than she did, she prayed by the time she made it around the house she wouldn't have slipping into another door and thwarted her attempt to follow her.

By the time she pulled the metal door to the garage open and pushed inside, the brunette was fumbling in the key case on the wall to find a set that matched a car she could get out of the garage without moving one of the others.

"Emily..." She said the brunette's name more out of relief she hadn't managed to get away. "Stop... stop." She moved over trying to get her to let go of the keys.

Her brain mush Emily did actually stop fumbling through keys and push the metal key box closed with a sigh, resting her hand flat against it, her chest rising and falling hard from the run, as she just stood waiting for the blonde to say more, turned away from her, facing the brickwork.

JJ purposefully didn't say anything, she just stepped around the brunette and pushed between Emily and the brickwork before she brought both her hands up to cup Emily's cheeks and pressed up to kiss her again.

For a moment Emily was still, her hand flat on the key box, the other limp against her side, but as the blonde's lips moved against her own, on instinct that hand at her side rose to slide lightly onto JJ's waist, the one on the key box sliding off to glide over blonde hair as Emily pressed back into the kiss with a soft moan.

As a strong hand came to her waist, JJ was thankful that it didn't seem Emily was going to rush away again and so the overwhelming rush of the kiss began to hit her as she stopped thinking even a little and just let all of it engulf her. All the confusion in her head, all the years of 'strangeness', all the trauma and drama that had been swirling around them seemed to just extinguish as it all became about one single thing. Emily. The soft moan making her slide her hands back into dark hair as she kissed her harder, almost desperately as in a microsecond her body went from one state to explosive desire.

Emily gripped JJ's body tighter as the press against her lips intensified, changing the angle slightly, the brunette instantly introduced a series of smaller, wetter kisses to the intimate exchange, catching the blonde's bottom lips between hers on occasion, holding it for a moment, before pressing harder for a deep long kiss, with more open lips, all the while lightly squeezing and releasing the hold she hand on JJ's side.

It wasn't something she thought about, but as the open mouthed kiss continued JJ's not thinking led to her slowly pressing her tongue past Emily's wet lips wanting to experience what the older woman tasted like. The boldness seeming to be rewarded almost instantly as she felt the brick behind her come to actually press against her back as Emily moved closer to her and she let her other hand slide up into thick black hair as she pulled her even closer still .

Emily's hips pinned JJ's body against the garage wall as with a louder moan the brunette drew the blonde's tongue into her mouth, with a very obvious and strong pull, winding her own tongue around JJ's as it explored the new warm wetness. The brunette's hand keeping up the almost rhythmic clench and release of JJ's side that it had started with this kiss, which began to spread into the brunette's hips.

Her hips only added to the rhythm for two or three presses before JJ's hips began to press back against them. Arching her body harder as she finally had to pull her mouth back to take a staggered hard breath before she pressed their mouths together again eager to re-establish the connection, letting her wet lips move over Emily's to suck on her top lip almost greedily.

The soft stillness of the garage was quickly echoing softly with the gentle moans and breathy pants of quick breaths taken before hot deep kisses continued to be enjoyed between the two women before Emily actually pulled back and kept her lips from returning to JJ's mouth, her eyes darting to cover JJ's face, her eyes half lidded and filled with pleasure.

"You're beautiful." She spoke breathlessly and passionately.

"You're beautiful too." JJ whispered back, passion darkened blue eyes looking over Emily's face in the same way.

"I had to stop before... well before you know I couldn't..." She smiled.

"You want to stop?" JJ moved her face closer to Emily's for a brief moment, though she kept her lips from touching again. "Is that what you really want?"

"No." Emily was instantly honest. "But we should talk about this, shouldn't we talk about this?" The brunette couldn't help but stroke her thumb in it's place on the blonde's waist.

"There is no should or shouldn't." JJ shook her head gently. "But I like that talking is important to you... makes me feel... safe..." She massaged her fingers into the base of Emily's scalp.

"You are important to me." Emily underlined moving her hand down from blonde hair, sliding it over JJ's shoulder, over her arm to settle on the younger woman's other hip. "You, this.." she leaned closer closing her eyes as she just grazed her lips against JJ's forehead. "Is everything."

JJ also closed her eyes as Emily lightly kissed her forehead.

"They'll be lots of talking." She whispered the words softly letting her arms come around Emily's shoulders as the move continued into a tight intimate hug. "This is everything to both of us." She underlined.

Emily slid her hands from JJ's waist around her body and held her tightly, breathing in as she just focused on the blonde in her arms.

"I love you, you know that, you and Henry." She said in a whisper. "Being in love with you, is something I've not let myself fall into."

"But could you?" JJ asked the question a twist of anticipation and fear that the answer might be no more then her heart believed it would be.

"Jenn stopping myself has been nearly impossible at times." Emily admitted.

"I love you Emily." JJ said the words with a soft but clear confidence. "I know this changes things in some way but in so many others for me it doesn't it, because I love you." She summed up again knowing it wasn't a real answer but it was the one that made the most sense to her. "It just adds things I was too naive to think about before, if that can possibly make sense."

"I think it makes sense." Emily nodded a little. "I wasn't the tall dark handsome stranger you were looking for." She smiled brightly.

"No that's the problem Em, you were, everything and everybody was compared to you without even realizing it." JJ blinked blue eyes as she looked into brown again. "I know what I kept feeling was missing now, this... you."

"We could go and take a walk together under the cherry trees." The brunette gazed in blue eyes. "I've just had some landscaping done and we could check out the... security features."

"That would be perfect..." JJ gazed back for a soft moment. "But I think you have an appointment." She added in a gentle voice. "We can go for a walk after dinner." She pointed out. "Because I'll be here, waiting for you to come home."

Emily took a slight breath and then nodded.

"You need to do this Emily." JJ added in a supportive tone. "For fifteen year old you, for thirty five year old you... for us." She broadened the scope. "I just want you to understand that no matter what the past may or may not have to offer, I am right here right now and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"The past doesn't have anything to offer me Jennifer." Emily shook her head. "I loved Daphne, I can't deny it, I never would, but she destroyed me too, and no she wasn't the only one; my mother, me, Mark, the nurse who turned me in, everyone played a part in it, but she shoulders some of it and I don't know if I can or if I want to forgive her." The brunette shook her head. "I stopped loving her a long time ago." She breathed in through her nose. "I stopped loving anything, anyone, a long time ago." She admitted. "You, the team... you're the first people I've let in in eighteen years."

"I feel blessed that you did let me in." JJ nodded that she understood what Emily was saying. "I trust you Emily, with my life, with my son..." She paused to show how big the second was compared even to the first. "With my heart." She added in a softer tone. "You need closure of some kind, go get it, and then come home so we can eat fried chicken, walk under the trees, take care of your Mother and my son and figure out what we want to do next."

Emily nodded again and then pulled Jennifer back against her body, leaning down and kissing her with infinite tenderness.

"Look through the catalogue for copper lighting." She beamed as she pulled her head back.

"I'll see what they have for us to choose from." JJ beamed back.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has prompted us with their kind reviews to keep up this story. We will attempt to continue to update it. As writers we often just start off with a prompt/idea/concept and enjoy exploring it for a few hours or days, the number of story starts in our writing folder is far bigger than we'd like to admit and most of them will never be finished but because we've posted this one we're going to do our best to bring it to a point in the story that everyone feels satisfied with. It is the kind of story that could go on forever, but we understand there are some basic questions/worries in the plot the reader needs resolved. Thank you again for reading.

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ Slowburn

Rating: T

Trigger Warning: This story does deal with the horror of having to deal with watching someone you love succumb to an illness that cannot be beat.

 **Somebody To Lean On**

Part Seven

The sudden, possibly unexpected noise at the door a little less than two hours later made JJ frown and focus immediately on the main hall from where she had been sitting with the Ambassador in her room as the older woman lightly dozed after their delicious dinner had obviously settled well. It was only moments later when the unmistakable figure of Emily slipped into the room, still dressed as in her coat and boots.

"Hey." The brunette stopped in the doorway looking at the scene before her with a small smile, her voice a whisper.

"Hey." JJ whispered back. "Dinner settled really well, she's been dozing." She pushed up out of the seat she'd been in reading on her tablet and moved back towards the brunette. "Why don't we go get you something to eat? Your plate just needs to be warmed up."

"You don't have to move, you look just as settled." Emily's voice stayed low and soft, but the blonde had already moved making the brunette smile softly at her as she approached. "I just need to do a couple of things, I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

JJ waited until they were both in the hallway before she gently stopped Emily from retreating to go upstairs by blocking the staircase with her body.

"Don't put concealer on it, it needs ice." Blue eyes appraised the redness across the brunette's left cheek, making sure to address the issue head on knowing Emily's style would be to pretend the injury didn't exist.

"I need antiseptic for this..." She raised her hand and pressed up the sleeve of her coat, revealing deep bloody scratches over the top of her right wrist. "Daphne wasn't as..." She paused. "Stable as I hoped she would be." A frown pulled on Emily's brow.

"Then let me help." JJ frowned as well at the injury and began moving up the stairs hoping Emily would follow her.

When the brunette seemed to do so immediately, JJ didn't ask anymore questions until they were in Emily's room.

"Is their a first aid kit in the bathroom?" She checked assuming that there would be one so she wasn't surprised by the nod she received. "Slip your coat off and sit on the bed, I'll get it." She urged leaving the room to retrieve the case from the under sink storage before returning to find that Emily had followed her gentle instructions. "Do you want to talk about it or do you just want to digest it all for awhile?" She offered the option as she lay the case down on the bed and picked through it to find antiseptic wands and some polysporin ointment. She also took out some gauze and tape to secure it around Emily's wrist.

"I don't know really." Emily admitted. "I think she honestly expected me to still be in love with her, still want her, no questions asked, no hesitations, no second guessing." She continued to frown obviously going over in her mind all that had happened in the hours she had been gone. "With little to no thought about her wife, her children." She shook her head a little. "And when I told her that wasn't going to happen she... wouldn't accept it." She admitted. "Told me that seeing me again was like a the message she had been waiting for that told her that it was time, for her 'real' life to start again." Emily's frown deepened slightly. "It got a little ugly."

"You mean that's when she slapped you?" JJ reached her hand to run her thumb under the red mark trying to gauge if it would benefit from anything other than ice and time. "Tried to get you to come to your senses."

"Yes." Emily admitted with a soft nod. "Tried to explain to me that I wasn't a little girl any more and 'they' couldn't stop us being together anymore." She sighed. "Tried to tell me that she was better for me than what I had, that I could restore the light that used to shine in my eyes apparently." The brunette breathed out again deeply. "That's when she tried to literally drag me out of the apartment to her car." She raised her arm a little. "Getting my arm free proved tricky."

"Especially since you didn't want to hurt her." JJ acknowledged as she opened one of the wands and began to clean Emily's wrist, frowning at the damage that Daphne's well manicured nails had done to the pale skin. "What happened when you did try to pull away?"

"Well unfortunately a certain someone got a lot of the blame." Emily admitted with a small glance at Jennifer. "Along with a very spiteful comment about Henry." She added with a deeper frown. "And it quickly turned into a malicious, I think the term is 'bitchfest' and then she left claiming it wasn't over."

"She can take all the shots at me Emily, I don't care, her opinion doesn't mean anything to me, only yours." JJ reminded her with a soft smile trying to erase the hurt the malicious words had caused. "I'm sorry if you didn't get the closure you were looking for, I'm sorry Daphne couldn't have been more in control."

"I didn't know she had been so... damaged I guess." Emily admitted with a frown. "I always thought of myself as the one who..." The brunette stopped and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She forced her look into one of neutrality. "It's unfortunate that this can of worms got opened, but I don't think it's a disaster." She shook her head again. "She'll go back home and it will settle."

"I think the past damaged both of you Emily." She didn't immediately let her back away the topic. "I think the first time anyone's heart is broken, it has a profound effect on them." She continued to clean the scratches glad most of them were superficial and not too deep. "Did you manage to talk at all before she let her emotions get the better of her?"

"Not really, her first comments were about mother..." Emily admitted. "Which started her off emotionally."

"Em, I hope you know that if you want to tell me all of it blow by blow, I'm right here to listen, to dissect it with you." JJ crouched down on her haunches in front of the sitting brunette, seeing the troubled look in Emily's eyes. "What did she say about your mother?" She urged her to start.

"Things I didn't want to hear." Emily shook her head, her dark eyes glistening with tears, her breathing hitching in her throat as she shifted her focus a little so she could actually look into blue eyes. "I'm not ready to lose her Jenn." She shook her head ever so slightly. "I don't want her to die."

"She's your mother, of course you're not." JJ held onto Emily's hand and stopped fussing with the scratches for a moment. Taking a breath as a decision solidified in her head, she pushed up to stand again and moved onto the bed around behind Emily before she closed her arms around the brunette's body pulling it back into her own in the embrace. "Let it out baby." She urged her in a whisper.

A hard sob broke from Emily's body as the brunette lean her weight back against the blonde, her hands moving to clutch around one of JJ's arms.

"I told Daphne I loved you, that you and Henry were my world." Emily sobbed harder as she leaned more into the other woman. "She told me you didn't love me back, she could tell." The sobs came easier now as Emily let them. "Henry would look like me if you loved me, we'd have a dark haired rascal not a blonde cherub if you loved me."

"Daphne doesn't have a clue what she was talking about." JJ held her tighter, rocking them both slightly. "She doesn't know that the first person that felt him kick was you, the person who helped me decide to even call him Henry was you. She couldn't comprehend that no matter what his hair colour is you were the one to cut the cord, the one who did silly breathing exercises with me and who watched that horrible birthing video." She gave her a tight squeeze. "She doesn't know Henry, she certainly doesn't know me or what is in my heart and she doesn't know you anymore." She placed a kiss into dark hair.

"The first thing she said was, how long in hell do you have left, freedom is nearly yours from the look of her, what a month before that hell hound is dead?" Emily barely made the words audible through her full flood of tears.

"She had no right to say that to you." JJ gritted her teeth just hearing the bile. "Whatever anger she still feels towards Elizabeth... it's just not right to say those things to anyone, let alone to you, the woman she's still supposed to be in love with." She stroked her free hand over dark hair. "We're going to convince her to try the new therapy, we're doing to do everything we can to keep her here with you, where you want her, and where she wants so much to be. She doesn't want to leave you either Emily, push whatever Daphne said out of your mind and listen to me right now... she wants to stay with you, she loves you so much." She admitted the truth she believed having spent the time she had with Elizabeth now.

"I just..." Emily kept herself close in JJ's embrace. "I know she's done things... but..." The brunette stopped knowing that JJ understood all of it without it being hashed over again and again. "I love you." She said instead, her voice still broken by her tears. "You and Henry." She underlined. "All those things you just said..." She brought the blonde back to the words she had just spoken about the small infant and the relationship they all shared. "No one can ever change them, or take them from me." She underlined pausing for a moment. "I hate this, I hate it when I get thrown from my stance, from my equilibrium." She tensed a little in the embrace.

"I love you and Henry loves you." JJ made sure the first two points she'd made were these. "And I know how much you hate feeling off balance, but it's okay Em, we all feel it sometimes and right now you have so much to deal with, Daphne's emotional assault wasn't something you were expecting or deserved." She admitted. "Also..." She took a breath trying to decide if what she was about to say was the right thing to say but then a little bravery over took her. "It's not that I want you to feel this way but that you've let me see it and not done the easier thing and just pretended you were okay until you could deal with it all by yourself, it makes me feel special, makes me know that we'll get through this, all of it, together."

"I want you to feel special." Emily pushed herself through the obvious emotional pain she was in and moved a little so they were a little move even on the bed and she could look at JJ. "I'm serious about you and I, you know that, even if it was only hours ago I told you the real truth." She admitted with a soft look of embarrassment. "The only way I want to be with you is real, to try, to force myself to be more."

"Real is the only way I want you Emily Prentiss." Soft blue eyes held sad dark ones. "I don't just want the smiles and the happy times, I want the tears and the doubts and the times you feel off balance, I want all of it."

"Why?" Emily asked honestly. "My life right now is chaos." She shook her head lightly, not breaking the eye contact but her soft breath out was almost beaten in its depth and unevenness.

"Because how could I leave you to deal with the heartbreak of her being sick when I love you Emily?" JJ asked the question in answer. "How could I sleep at night knowing you were restless with worry?" She shook her head. "You need to remember it was me who showed up on your doorstep with tuna casserole because I needed to reach out to you, to remind you I was there."

"Yes, yes you did." Emily recalled with a nod. "Bet you didn't think for a minute though it would get you here."

"No." She gave a honest shake of her head. "All I really wanted that night was to see you, to judge how you were, find out if there was anything I could do to help you. I didn't even understand the depth of what I felt for you then Emily, I'm sorry for being naive, for not figuring out what the butterflies in my stomach meant when you were close but I have now and I can only hope that I was worth waiting for."

Despite the trail of tears that streaked her face and her obvious emotional state, Emily let a soft laugh escape her lips.

"You really think it's possible that you won't be, couldn't be?" She asked shaking her head just a little. "Because I don't."

"That's because despite yourself Emily Prentiss, you are a romantic at heart." JJ smiled at her reaching up using her thumb to brush tears off the brunette's cheeks. "How about I finish dressing your wrist and we can head downstairs so we can re-heat your dinner, and I think just about time you finish that at least one of your two favourite napping people will be up and wanting to spend time with you."

"You know I find myself not caring in the slightest which it is." Emily admitted with a slight smile. "I could squeeze the hell out both right about now." She used the very un-Emily term.

"Then when I've finished with the first aid, I prescribe that you go down to the state room and crawl into bed with your mother until I get your dinner ready. I know she'll appreciate it." JJ reached out soothing black hair over Emily's shoulder.

"Thank you." Emily whispered the word softly. "For everything you are, everything you do." She let brown eyes pan over JJ's features as she said the words. "Without you, this really would be hell."

"Well you don't have to worry about how it would be without me, because I'm right here and I always will be." JJ vowed. "Now you have a date with a beautiful older woman." She winked at Emily with a smile. "You're lucky I don't mind sharing you with her."

Emily shook her head still smiling as she leaned ever so lightly and let her lips ghost against JJ's cheek.

"I'm just lucky."

-x-

"Emily..." As Elizabeth felt the weight added to the mattress beside her she was pulled out of her light slumber, the immediate smell of her daughter's perfume telling her who it was before she even opened her eyes or could think to worry about who would dare crawl into bed with her.

"Just me." Emily assured the older woman as she settled behind the ambassador and laid her arm lightly over her side. "You don't have to wake up."

"We missed you at dinner." Elizabeth moved to clutch her hand around her daughter's. "Did your meeting go as expected?" As she asked the question her hand hit the edge of the bandage and she looked down to figure out what it was she was feeling. "Are you all right? What happened to your arm?"

"I just caught my arm...it's fine." Emily down played the small injury. "The meeting is over which is the best out come I think I was every going to get." She let her body relax into the special mattress more. "I heard from Jennifer that you liked her special recipe chicken." She felt a smile creep onto her lips. "Apparently all you've been missing these years is Philadelphia cooking."

"Yes, it was quite delicious, especially the biscuits, such a dense texture reminds me of some of the middle eastern breads I used to enjoy so much." Elizabeth knew her daughter was side stepping the topic of her arm but she also knew the reason for her doing so was she didn't want to explain and she respected that fact at least. "Have you eaten?" She questioned concerned. "Jennifer made sure there was a special plate ready just for you, she's so thoughtful."

"Jenn's just heating it up for me, I wanted to slip in time with you while it warmed." The brunette replied honestly. "Talk a little if you were awake." She added. "Just be with you if you were still napping."

"What a nice thought." Elizabeth squeezed her hand softly. "Is there anything you want to talk about in particular?"

"Shall we play around this or should we do this the Prentiss way mother?" Emily kept their intimate position even though her words were slightly more pointed.

"I think our way is the our way for a reason." Elizabeth took a slight intake of breath, one that normally would have been missed if not for the close hug Emily was giving her.

"I know the ultimate choice is yours..." Emily made the lead in as she always did, her voice calm and even, without the taint of emotion or bias. "But I..." She stressed the point. "Want you to try the therapy." She pressed out the words, her voice breaking a little. "I'm not ready for this to be it, I'm not ready to give up when giving up is not a phrase I was ever allowed to believe in." She shook her head against the older woman's back knowing she could feel it. "There is so much more for you, for us."

There was a long moment of silence, though within it, Elizabeth pulled Emily's arm around her tighter.

"I will do it for you." Finally breaking the silence Elizabeth's word was barely a whisper. "I'm not ready for this to be it either." Her voice got thicker with emotion. "But..." Everything seemed to be hitched on the word for a moment. "I'm scared, I don't want to be a helpless burden."

"I understand that." Emily acknowledged. "Something none of the Prentiss' do well is deal with weakness, of any kind." She admitted with surprising ease. "But, right now you're not a burden and anything I'm giving to you, I'm doing it because I want to." She made clear. "Not because I feel the need to through responsibility or force." She vowed. "We will talk thoroughly with the specialist, get real guidelines of expectations and dangers, make it clear what your boundaries are before we go forward if that's what you want."

"I would like that, but sometimes I'm so tired, and all the medication it makes it so my mind isn't as sharp as it should be, Emily I want you to know I trust you to make any decisions that need to be made." Elizabeth explained letting out a sigh of clear relief that she had finally made the statement out loud. "As long as I'm able I still want to be involved in the process, but if... I need you to know that you are the only one I want making them."

"Thank you." Emily's voice was nearly silent as she pressed her head down lightly onto Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll do my best to be a good daughter."

"I know you will." Elizabeth acknowledged softly. "If we are going to fight this, like Prentiss', perhaps you could see if your genius friend would help by reviewing all the reports and tests, see if there is some weapon we could be using that we've missed or the rather narrow minded doctors haven't thought of. I understand that Eastern medicine is proving to be quite helpful in some cases."

"Unofficially he's looking into it I believe, I could ask him to be more thorough." Emily felt a smile pull onto her features out of the older woman's sight. "My other friend... Garcia... also suggested... there are other people mother... like you, well no... there is no one quite like you..." She corrected herself with a chuckle. "But on line, there are support groups and communities. She's been reading."

"Are you suggesting I sit with a group of strangers and talk about how cancer is making me feel?" Elizabeth's frown could be heard in her voice.

"No." Emily's response was instant and sure. "No, not at all." She underlined. "More that maybe you read a little, like she has, about their experiences, see if maybe anything they have to say strikes a cord."

"Oh." This idea was a very different one from what she'd thought her daughter had been first expressing. "Perhaps then you could ask her to email me some links, that I could take a look at." She conceded her willingness to do this. "Perhaps we could both read some of them, there must be people in the position you're in who also write their stories for others to gleam whatever wisdom they can from them."

Emily paused for a moment, having to admit that she had actually never even thought of that.

"I'd be willing to do that." She consented and then paused for a moment. "Mother." She added. "Honestly, why did you invite Daphne to the dinner?"

At first Elizabeth let out a soft breath, her fingers playing over the back of Emily's hand.

"Because I wanted her to see how beautiful you were, how smart and successful." The older woman started her reasoning. "And I wanted you to know... I... the past was so long ago..." She seemed to stall for a moment. "I'm not mad anymore, the world has taught me that you don't choose who you fall in love with, who you're attracted too. I love you just as you are." She brought Emily's hand up and kissed the back of it softly.

"The problem is mother, I, for the longest time..." Emily pulled in a breath. "I didn't love myself." She admitted. "Who...what I was." She swallowed. "I'm still unsure." She felt her body tense slightly.

"I..." Elizabeth's words stammered in the most unusual way. "I'm sorry that I was the cause, am the cause of that doubt." Her body sagged as she said the hard to say words. "I just was afraid I was losing you, you were so young, I wanted to protect you from the world and all I did was cause you more pain." Emily couldn't see it but she had her eyes closed, concentrating on saying the truthful words and not hiding away behind a mask. The truth was no matter how much it hurt to be honest she was too exhausted to hide, time was too precious and that Emily had taken the first step to start this conversation she had to give something back to reward that. "I don't expect you to forgive me but I hoped by inviting her I might show you that I wasn't angry anymore."

Emily nodded gently so her mother could feel it.

"You didn't cause all of my pain, all of my doubt." The brunette clarified. "But thank you, I didn't understand then that there could be any 'good' reason for anything you did." She took another breath. "As we're talking and being... honest." She continued, her voice tenser than it had been. "Using JJ and Henry like you did Mother..." She forced herself to relax into the words and her breathing. "At the dinner, I want to believe, to trust your motivation wasn't diabolical, but I won't let Jennifer be brought into something that hurts her, she is not a puppet to be manipulated." The brunette was firmer. "I love you, with all the love a daughter can have, don't doubt that." She underlined. "But I love Jennifer and that boy more than I ever knew or believed I could love anything, and I will not let anything knowingly hurt them."

"Nothing I did was to hurt them, I promise you that Emily, if my intention had been to use them or puppet the situation I would have told everyone you were together." Elizabeth acknowledged how much further her manipulation of things could have gone. "Jennifer is a competent agent, a loving mother and in this short time has been not just a good friend to you but to me as well, at a time when I wouldn't have believed I wanted or needed a friend she has proven quite the opposite and that little boy..." Emily could probably hear the smile in her voice. "He has reminded me of so many memories on top of giving me so many new ones." Her delight as she thought of the infant sleeping so close at hand couldn't be missed. "And I know you love them darling..." Her voice dropped to an even more tender tone. "I have seen both of them bring a light to your eyes I never thought I'd see again." She took a slow breath. "If we are being honest Emily, part of my reason for wanting them at the head of the table with us was to tell you, to show you, that you had my full blessing to make those seats theirs permanently."

A little of the tension in Emily's body shifted slightly at her mother's surprisingly honest words.

"I've told her..." She revealed the fact very, very softly. "How I feel, about both her and Henry." Emily could hardly believe of anyone she was sharing this brand new information, information she hardly believed was real, let alone had processed herself, with her mother. "I think..." She stopped, taking another breath. "There might be a chance for us."

"You need to take her out on a proper date, not one here babysitting either myself or Henry, show her how well a Prentiss can spoil a woman." Elizabeth urged her with a soft smile, internally both surprised and proud of the strength Emily had shown in being honest with the blonde about her feelings.

Emily actually chuckled.

"Well unfortunately we both have hellish schedules..." She began. "She has this job you see..." She continued playfully.

"I'm glad to hear she's serious about her career, she can't possibly understand how serious you take yours if she doesn't put value in her own." Elizabeth answered back playing along. "Perhaps you could try a bit of spontaneity then, take her for a walk in the garden after you eat and both Henry and I are tucked up in bed. If there aren't enough people here on staff to pay attention to both an infant and myself calling out for help, we will have to think about hiring someone specifically for the purpose of being on call to look after the Little Prince." She added ideas forming in her head. "I mean you suggested before that my questions about an Au Pair were inappropriate, but if we're hiring one for her at the estate then I'm well within my boundaries am I not?"

This actually made the younger Prentiss laugh brightly.

"You just want any excuse to hire a nanny." She said just as brightly, tucking her head into her mother's shoulder again. "I don't know if Mary Poppins is still on the listings."

"If she is I'll damn well have her hired for the estate." Elizabeth pointed out with a bright laugh. "And if she isn't I'll demand the next best candidate, he is royalty after all."

"My food is probably hot." Emily shifted ever so slightly. "I'll come and tell you about any after dinner plans I make before I enact them."

"Just so I know that you two are indisposed." A soft smile came onto Elizabeth's features as she shifted onto her back once Emily moved to sit up. "Jennifer is a very beautiful woman." She added softly reaching to rub her daughter's leg. "Naturally so, not altered to the point where one has to wonder if the can still manage the full range of normal facial expressions like some people we know." She added the cutting remark without mentioning Daphne's name.

"I love you mother." Emily said the words fluidly, leaning to kiss her mother's forehead. "I'll send one of your 'boys' in to check on you on my way out." She added as she slipped her legs off the side of the bed.

"I love you too my Emily." Elizabeth smiled at her, looking happier as Emily moved to find out if indeed her dinner was ready then she had in a very long time.

-x-

"Well at least certain events didn't ruin someone's appetite." JJ announced pleased when she collected Emily's empty plate and moved to put it in the dishwasher. "So what do you think? Has Teresa put me out of a job making fried chicken for you?"

"I don't like to put it that way, more like she's freed up that hour you spend slaving over hot stove making this particular delicious dish." Emily smoothed talked her way around the question. "It was very tasty." She added leaning back a little in her place. "Mother was right, the biscuits were lovely."

"She even raved to you about them? She really did like them, I told her it would be a good thing to keep on hand for her bad days when she can't stomach much. A little bread like that does wonders sometimes." JJ outlined her thoughts for the future. "How was she feeling when you checked on her?"

"Good." Emily summed up. "She's going to do the treatment." Brown eyes came up to find blue.

"What?" JJ's hand stilled mid motion as her eye did snap to meet Emily's, abandoning the dishwasher with the door still open. "Emily, that's fantastic, I mean I know it's going to be hard and there's no guarantee's but... she's a fighter, Prentiss women don't know how to give up." She moved back over to where the brunette was sitting and leaned down to hug her.

Emily nodded reaching up to close her arms around the slender blonde tightening her grip a little as she felt the warmth of the blonde's body press against hers, all-be-it restricted in their positioning.

"We've agreed to some restrictions and some guidelines to set in place, but she's no more ready than I am to give in." Emily held on. "And she wants help..." She added the details of all they had spoken of. "She asked if Reid would lend his expertise and Garcia..."

"No one is going to give anything short then 100 percent to help Emily." JJ assured her keeping up the warm embrace. "I'm so happy she's going to try the therapy." She leaned back with these words a little, her eyes bright with enthusiasm as she leaned in the short distance and pressed a kiss to the corner of Emily's mouth. "Whatever you did to convince her, good job."

"I just told her the truth." Emily pushed up out of her chair as JJ had moved back after the 'almost there' kiss and tucked the seat back into its place. "I wasn't ready for this to be over. I wasn't done." She gave a shrug. "And I told her she had a world of you and I and her grandson that she would be missing out on." Dark eyes went right back to bright blue.

"Just when I think I've figured you out you prove to be even braver then I ever thought you were." JJ's eyes only widened in surprise for a brief second before a broad smile spread across her face. "Though... was she horribly disappointed you're dating such a commoner?" She closed the distance between them again, slipping her arms up to loop around the brunette's neck.

"On the contrary." Emily stepped in close and wrapped her arms around JJ holding her tight. "She thinks I need to up my game a little and do some things to impress you..." She offered smiling brightly.

"She didn't say that." JJ shook her head with a soft laugh leaning more into Emily's body, breathing out contently at how 'right' it felt to be this close to the brunette.

"She did tell me to take you out on a date, away from all this..." Emily paused. "Chaos." She decided on the word and again paused. "I think somewhere in my mother there is a romantic wanting to get free."

"Steady there." JJ gave a soft laugh. "She wouldn't want you giving away her secrets like that."

"I pointed out the impracticality of her idea, and as always she had come backs for that." Emily leaned back a little in the embrace but only enough to be able to look at the blonde in her arms. "I did wonder about a walk in the gardens though, through the terrace." She added. "Just you, me and the stars."

"That sounds perfect, a little time with just you and me but still close enough to the important people who might need us." JJ smiled brightly at her, "How about you check on Henry and Elizabeth while I get a light sweater for us both?" She questioned and seeing Emily's easy nod felt a sense of anticipation fill her body.

-x-


End file.
